The Powerpuff Girls Chronicle's: Next Generation
by immortal starscream
Summary: More random events that happen throughout the Powerpuff Girls lives, with more new characters as well as the return of some old ones, lot's more fights, and still lots of humor. sequel to 'The Powerpuff Girls Chronicle's.
1. Chapter 1

this is the sequel to my first story The Powerpuff Girls Chronicals, so enjoy

-----------------------------------

12 years later

12 years have passed since the horrible battle with Scrapper, Diamondhead, and Overload and things had been very peaceful since then, Him hadn't done anything bad or had even appeared once after the fight, Team X guessed that he knew there was no way he could beat them now because they were immortal thanks to Barry's genius.

A year ago all of Team X had gotten married, except for Bleak and Trashy to which they didn't mind, and it would have to have been the biggest wedding in the world and they were all happy, but all the happiness and peace was about to come to an end…

In the deepest darkest depths of space there was a bright flash of light, when the light disappeared a figure could be seen, two things what would supposably be the beings arms were out in front of it linked together with what looked like a weird pair of cuffs. The being had very long hair, its clothes were in shreds as if it had never taken them off in years and had grown in them until they burst, it had bags under its eyes, and when it spoke it sounded like a mad man.

"12 years, 12 years of teleporting randomly around the galaxy, I don't know how long it's going to be until I completely lose it" this being was Scrapper the evil being created by Him to destroy Team X, he had succeeded in killing three members of Team X, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup, and as he said he had been teleporting around the galaxy for 12 years, suddenly he disappeared in another flash of light.

He reappeared a short distance from a planet that was basically divided in half, one side was a rusty orange colour and the other half had patches of blue, green, and white "not bad" he said suddenly he heard the familiar sound of the universal teleporter about to transport him again but then he heard weird sounds coming from it before it exploded.

Tears began to form in his eyes before he screamed at the top of his lungs "IT STOPPED!!!" after he had calmed down he said, "now all I need to do is get these fricken things of my hands and then it's revenge time… but no ones here" he finished in a glum voice.

"If only something could give me a push then maybe someone can get these things off" he said he was about to get his wish, he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a meteor "ow, what the…" he was then pelted by a meteor shower heading towards the planet "oh ow ah eee ah gaa ooo ouch doh dee son of a ooo ah" after they stopped he sighed with relief "finally its over" 'bang' the mother of them all hit Scrapper dead on and now the meteor with Scrapper in front of it were heading towards the planet, as they got closer and closer to the ground after they came through the atmosphere Scrapper shouted "THIS IS GOING TO HURT!!!"

BOOM!!! The meteor hit the ground with tremendous force making a huge creator, Scrapper was lying in the middle of the crater covered in the crumbled remains of the meteor "I was right… it did hurt" he groaned out before he went unconscious.

When he woke up he found himself in a white room "uh where am I" he asked "your in the hospital sir, you were found in the middle of a crater covered in rubble, you also had some weird cuffs on you which we removed" a nurse explained.

Scrapper began to get tears in his eyes again "I'm finally free after 12 god forsaken years of being paralysed I'm finally free" he said "sir why were you in those cuffs" the nurse asked "because on the planet I came from I was a murderer to which I still am" he said the nurse turned to run but was instantly turned to ashes by a blast from Scrapper "I've still got it" he said as he flew out the window.

1 hour later

Scrapper had killed everyone in the town he was in as well as eating enough food for 10 people, he had also gotten a new set of clothes, he had a black shirt that had a skull on the front that had blood coming out of its eye sockets and a dagger through the top, blue jeans that had a rip in it where his left knee was, he had also cut his hair shorter and he spiked it up, but the main thing he had done was take a shower, because he smelt like the back end of a mule.

He was now headed towards the rusty orange part that he saw earlier when he was in space. When he arrived he was in shock in front of him was a junk yard that spread as far as the eye could see, he then dove straight into a scrap heap.

3 hours later

While searching through all the scrap and junk he had found numerous types of weapons and gadgets from ray guns to jets which he added to his arsenal his drill arm could now change into a ray gun, a machine gun, a flamethrower a very sharp sword and finally a robotic hand that was more effective at picking up things than his claw could "with these new weapons Team X doesn't stand a chance against me, prepare yourself Team X because I'm coming and I'm going to kill you all!" Scrapper shouted as he shot straight into space heading to where he could just barely sense Team X, the evil was coming…


	2. Chapter 2

With Team X

During the past year all the girls had gotten pregnant and had just recently given birth.

Here's the number of babies they had:

Blossom: 1 boy and 1 girl

Bubbles: 3 boys

Buttercup: 1 boy

Berserk: 2 girls

Brat: 1 boy

Brute: 1 boy and 1 girl

Bunny: 2 girls

The past nine months had been hell on Earth for most of the boys, except for Trashy Bleak and Sparky.

With Brick, every time he did the slightest thing wrong Blossom would always complain constantly

With Boomer, Bubbles would always complain that she was hungry and constantly ordered Boomer to get her food Boomer didn't know what was making her belly bigger it was ether all the food she was constantly gorging on or the fact that she was pregnant with 3 kids.

With Butch, he had to go to the medical bay at least 3 times a day because Buttercups temper was so short that if Butch was just breathing a bit to hard she'd sock him right in the jaw.

With Buster, they didn't call her Berserk for nothing much like Blossom if Buster did one thing wrong she'd go berserk on him.

With Breaker, Brat was constantly in a bad mood and was always swearing at him as well as hitting him.

With Blazer, he may be as dim as a post but he had learnt one thing, shut up around Brute or else.

With Barry, Bunny hadn't been as bad as the others but she still had her moments.

The reason why Trashy, Bleak, and Sparky hadn't been living in hell is because Bleak and Trashy didn't have wives or girlfriends and the reason Sparky wasn't in hell was because Dynamo couldn't get pregnant because she was a robot, which made her really upset.

During the time that the girls were pregnant Barry was in his lab much more than usual the guys thought he was just trying to get away from Bunny, but that wasn't the case he was doing something very special and out of the ordinary.

We now find Barry in his lab, a loud ding echoed through it. "Finally it's done, I bet their going to get one heck of a surprise" he said as he grabbed a soft blue blanket as liquid drained from a tube and a small object was lying at the base of it Barry quickly wrapped it up and started walking towards the lounge room.

When Barry entered the room he saw nearly everyone playing some kind of game with the kids, seeing this made him smile even more. When he entered the room everyone saw him holding what appeared to be another baby, but all the other babies were present Bunny was the first to speak up "um Barry who's that your holding" Barry just walked over to Sparky and Dynamo he extended his arms out and gave the thing in he was holding to Dynamo and said "congratulations it's a boy"

Dynamo slowly removed the top of the blanket to revile… a small metal head that looked almost like Sparky's except without the cap. The small heads eyes open and it smiled which was followed by a giggle, "Barry how" Dynamo was at a loss for words and oil started to come to her eyes.

"The reason I was in my lab more often than usual was because I was making him for you, when I saw how sad you both were when you found out that Dynamo couldn't have babies, I decided to make you a son like you both answered when I asked you months ago 'if you did have a baby what gender would you like it to be' he also has the ability to change his form like you two" Barry explained with a smile.

Dynamo give the baby to Sparky, she got up and give Barry a giant hug "thank you so much" she said quietly with oil flowing from her eyes, Barry hugged her back "your welcome" he replied. Dynamo let go of Barry and sat back down to look at her new son in Sparky's arms everyone had crowded around to see the new arrival.

Everyone was saying how cute it was and congratulated Barry on a job well done before Bubbles asked the first question on everyone's lips "what are you going to name him" everyone looked straight at Dynamo and Sparky. Dynamo and Sparky looked at each other and smiled "Proto" they said together everyone's eyes went wide for a second before they all smiled and agreed that it was a good name they then all went back to what they were doing before.

6 months later

Because they were all super powered children they were already able to walk but only for short distances before they fell down, and much of a relief to the parents the kids barely ever cried. We now find Blazer and Trashy running through the halls playing with two new toys Blazer had a remote controlled helicopter and Trashy had a remote controlled jet.

Even tho they were in their 20's they were still as smart as 5 year olds but the others didn't have a problem with it, but with Brute it was like she was taking care of three kids, everyone thought she was going to go insane but she didn't because Blazer helped with the kids just as much as the others had done.

Just as Barry was coming out of his lab Trashy and Blazers toys went straight over his head and began smashing and breaking different things in his lab, glass beakers shattered making chemicals fall out and began to eat through the wooden tables making more chemicals fall on the floor as well as different machines and lab equipment.

Barry had a dead look on his face as he turned to Blazer and Trashy who had looks of terror on there faces as well as tears in their eyes "we so sorry Barry" Blazer said "please no kill us" Trashy added. Barry took a deep breath and sighed "give me those remotes now" he ordered Blazer and Trashy shakily extended their hands that had the remotes in them, Barry took them both and crushed them "now I want you to never come into my lab again ever okay" he said in an unnaturally calm voice despite of what happened to his lab "now go" he finished, Blazer and Trashy ran away so fast it was as if they disappeared.

Barry turned around and looked at his now destroyed lab, he picked up a piece of glass to find out what chemical used to be in it, and suddenly he sliced his hand open "eeow!" he said as blood dripped on the floor mixing with the chemicals "well I better go to the medical bay to get this healed before I bleed to death and get the chemical vacuum while I'm at it" he said as he flew off as fast as he could to the medical bay with the lab door closing behind him.

As several more chemicals and machines fell a beaker that had chemical L in it fell onto the floor, as the chemical started to spread out a bit all the machines, lab equipment, chemicals, and Trashy and Blazers toys started to move towards the spilt chemical L like a magnet was pulling it all in, just before everything touched a bottle of chemical X fell on top of it all resulting in a huge explosion.

Barry had finished getting his hand healed up and was now heading back to his lab with his special chemical vacuum. On his way back he saw Brick holding his daughter Ashley "hey Barry I saw Blazer and Trashy running with scared looks on their faces what did they do this time" Barry sighed "their remote control toys destroyed my lab" "oh I bet you pretty pissed off huh" Brick said "more than you can imagine" Barry said.

"So was there anything explosive in your lab" Brick asked "nah nothing explosive" 'BANG' they both flinched as the omega bolt shook "except for what ever made that" Barry said and they both flew off to Barry's lab Brick was being extra careful though because he still had Ashley in his arms.

Everyone arrived at Barry's lab at the same time, when he opened the door to his lab everyone saw a women standing in the middle of the room she had the same basic body structure as them. The women had long rainbow coloured hair, the coloured part of her eyes were rainbow coloured she was wearing a white T-shirt that had a… you guessed it a rainbow on it and she was wearing jeans that were constantly changing colours (think of the mood pants Bart sees at Professor Frink's yard sale) but the two weirdest things about her was that she had 4 helicopter blades on her back and she had sonic pulse cannons on her arms (think Starscream from Transformers Animated) "hi!" the women exclaimed

Barry was the first to speak up "um who are you" he asked "me Sally, who you" she asked happily "I'm Barry and these are my friends and family" he said as everyone came in, "How you made" Blazer asked Sally looked thoughtful she then smiled and said happily "me no know" "oh great another genius" Buttercup said, everyone was now looking at Barry for an explanation, he sighed "well if I had to guess all my, lab equipment, machines, chemicals, Blazer and Trashy's toys and my blood fused together with chemicals X and L thus resulting in Sally" he finished.

Everyone's jaws dropped "how did you figure all that out" Buttercup said "easy the only things left are glass, remains of my tables, and my charts" he said "wait you said that your blood was fused into her, wouldn't that make you her father" Boomer said, everyone's eyes went wide, Barry sighed again "your right Boomer she is my new daughter, he, I'm a father of 4 now" he said suddenly Sally grabbed onto him "daddy" she said and continued hugging him "yes I love you too" he said hugging her back.

"Barry you just said you're a father of 4 we now have 3 kids Maddie, Jessica and now Sally" Bunny said "yes and I'm also Sparky's father" Barry replied "WHAT!!!" everyone shouted, "How can you be my father" Sparky asked in a demanding tone "easy" Barry said with a happy smile on before it turned into a frown "if I hadn't dropped some chemical L on you, you would still be a phone and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have that body you have right now so therefore I'm your father" Barry explained "but wait you brought me to life the same way so wouldn't that make us brother and sister" Dynamo asked in a worried tone because she didn't want her relationship with Sparky to be considered incest.

"No because the Professor was the one who made you and named you, I just gave you a kick in the right direction" Barry explained, Dynamo gave a sigh of relief "thank god" she said everyone laughed at this. "You pretty" everyone heard someone say in a dreamy voice they all looked and saw Trashy looking straight at Sally, when Sally made eye contact with Trashy, she got the same dreamy type face Trashy had. They both slowly moved towards each other and kissed "okay everyone lets give the lovebirds some privacy" Bleak said ushering everyone out.

"Okay all we need to do is get Bleak a girlfriend and then were all set 'bang' ow" Sparky said as Bleak hit him on the head sending him to the ground "what was that for" Sparky asked "for being an idiot" Bleak said and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

On the planet Mars a figure could be seen standing in the middle of nowhere looking around "jeez what a dump, this place is nothing but a red dust covered rock but I can fix that" Scrapper said as he made a glowing ball in his claw and fired it straight down "time to go" he said and he flew off.

Once he was a fair distance from Mars he looked at it "3… 2… 1…" Scrapper said BOOOOMMM!!! The planet Mars exploded, sending giant chunks of rock everywhere which Scrapper used as target practice. During the 6 months Scrapper had been heading to Earth he had trained almost non-stop and had gotten 10x stronger than he was when he got the paralysis cuffs off him. Once Scrapper had finished blasting and punching all the remains of the planet Mars he said, "next stop… Earth" and he flew straight towards it.

3 hours later

Scrapper was now floating above Townsville "ha, ha, ha Scrapper is back in town ha, ha, ha" he laughed out, he then flew down and landed on top of 'Townsville Mega Mall' "hmm I can sense Overload and Diamondhead in there, maybe they decided to be good and got jobs on this orbiting mud ball" Scrapper said he was just about to smash through the roof when he stopped "wait I might cause to much commotion if I smash through the roof I better take the front entrance" he said as he flew to the front of the mall and walked in. When he walked in he was in awe at the place "awesome" he said completely forgetting about Overload and Diamondhead

2 hours later

Scrapper had finished looking around the place when he remembered about Overload and Diamondhead "crap I forgot about those two, oh well better go find them" he said and walked off.

Scrapper was now standing above where he could sense Overload, Scrapper stomped on the ground three times and he then shoved his robotic hand into the ground and pulled up a collum of cement that had a glass jar in the middle that had a glowing purple object in the middle.

"Well, well Overload so nice to see you again how have you been" Scrapper said sarcastically "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Overload screamed Scrapper took one hard swing with his claw and shattered the jar, Overload shot out and began ricocheting all over the shop they were in "I'M FREE I'M FREE I… have to find the closest restroom I can, man I've been holding it in for 12 years" and he shot off.

"Okay then now for Diamondhead" he did the same thing only when he pulled the collum of cement out he saw shards of diamonds all through it Scrapper laughed at Diamondhead's predicament he then began to smash the collum to bits and soon Diamondhead was whole again "ha, ha, ha looks like I finally pulled myself together ha, ha, ha" Diamondhead laughed out "yes, yes were all happy were together again now do you need to go to the restroom" Scrapper asked Diamondhead then shot off, Scrapper sighed "this is going to be a long day" he said and walked off to the restrooms.

Later

Diamondhead had finally exited the bathroom "okay now lets go to the Mayor's office" Scrapper said "are you kidding if we go there then the Mayor will call Team X to come and kill us" Diamondhead exclaimed "you idiot have you forgotten that we wiped out 10 of them so there must be only 7 left" Scrapper explained "so judging by what your saying that if we all took on all the remaining members of Team X then there would be a high percent chance that we could kill them all more so than we would have if the 10 members that we killed 12 years ago were still alive today" Overload said (remember he speaks like Blurr from Transformers Animated).

The next thing Overload knew his head was through a wall and Scrapper had his right arm extended out in front of him with a wrecking ball coming out of it, which he reeled back in and transformed the wrecking ball back into the robotic hand. Scrapper walked over to Overloads body which was dangling out of the wall he grabbed a leg and yanked Overload out "talk like that again and I'll do something much worse" Scrapper said dropping Overload on the floor "uh he's unconscious Scrapper" Diamondhead said "ah he can still hear" Scrapper said "now wake him up" he demanded "okay, wake up!" Diamondhead shouted slapping Overload across the face several times "okay I'm awake" Overload said. "Now lets go to Townsville Hall" Scrapper demanded and all three of them flew off.

Townsville Hall

Trashy, Blazer, and Sally were in the Mayors office and were taking it in turns at signing the papers. It had been revealed that Sally's intelligence was the same as Trashy and Blazer who had the intelligence of 3 year olds; they had just finished signing the last papers when a wall exploded.

When the dust settled Trashy, Blazer, and Sally could see three figures, both Blazer and Trashy's eyes went wide open "it you but how" Blazer asked "so many answers such little time… and what's this, a new addition well she shouldn't be that hard to kill" Scrapper said looking at Sally, he then just realised something "how are you alive all three of us killed you" Scrapper demanded looking at Blazer "Barry bring me and others to life" Blazer explained "well then we'll just have to kill you again wont we Diamondhead, Overload attack those three while I make a phone call" he ordered as he walked over to the hotline and picked it up.

The omega bolt

Barry was busy playing with his two youngest daughters when the hotline rang, he picked it up "yes who is this" he asked in a board tone "this wouldn't happen to be the asshole who put those stupid paralyses cuffs on me 12 and a ½ years ago would it" Scrapper replied, Scrapper suddenly ducked as Trashy was slammed into the wall next to him "oh really now this is a personal call!" Scrapper said angrily as Trashy pulled himself out of the wall and flew off.

"Scrapper but how!" Barry exclaimed "I don't feel like explaining so why don't you and the rest of Team X come here so Overload, Diamondhead and I can kill you, bye-bye" and Scrapper hung up. Barry then put the phone back on the receiver and shouted "SCRAPPER'S BACK!" in seconds all of Team X was heading to Townsville except for Blossom and Bubbles who were told to stay behind and look after the kids.

Townsville Hall

Team X arrived out side Townsville Hall and looked through the hole that Scrapper had made and saw they were all fighting, Sally was constantly firing at Diamondhead with her sonic pulse cannons, Blazer and Overload were in an all out brawl, and Trashy and Scrapper were in a semi-sword fight, Scrapper was using his new sword and Trashy was using a stop sign.

Scrapper and Trashy had their weapons against each other trying to push the other back "give up now and let me behead you" Scrapper demanded trying to push Trashy back "no you give up" Trashy said pushing harder against Scrapper, suddenly Scrapper was hit in the side of the face and sent crashing into the wall. "Who, did, that" he said menacingly as he pried himself out of the wall "I did" he looked and saw Boomer floating next to Trashy.

Scrapper was looking at Team X until his eyes locked on Bleak and Barry "YOU!!!" he shouted pointing at them "you two are the reason I was teleporting randomly around the galaxy for 12 years" he said walking closer towards them, his sword retracted and turned into a ray gun "NOW DIE!!!" he screamed and fired the ray gun straight at them and blew-up half the office.

When the smoke cleared the only remains of Bleak and Barry left was from the waist down "2 down 15 to go" Scrapper said before he heard the sound of an engine starting up and then the top halves of Bleak and Barry burst out from the top of their waists "thank god were immortal" Bleak said "yeah or else we'd be dead" Barry added.

Scrapper's eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped "how are you immortal" he demanded, "with the help of microchips and chemical L," Barry said smugly. Scrapper growled, "Overload, Diamondhead ATTACK!!!" Scrapper ordered and they flew at Team X.


	4. Chapter 4

Overload's fight

Overload was now fighting Brick, Butch, Buttercup, Brute, and Blazer and he was doing terrible. Because he had spent 12 years in that jar he was weaker than when he was a kid whereas the others were much stronger than when they were kids and they were beating the living snot out of him.

Overload was now blocking and dodging all of their hits suddenly he saw an opening and he:

Punched Buttercup in the face

Kicked Brute in the side of the face

Elbowed Blazer in the back of the neck knocking him out

And ducked making Brick and Butch punch each other in the face

Overload began to make a huge ball of electricity in his hand and threw it straight at the four remaining opponents before they knew what was happening 40,000 volts of electricity hit them all "AAAHHHHHHH!!!" they all screamed and fell to the ground "man that was hard if that fight had gone on any longer then they probably would have killed me" Overload said exhausted "really well then your going to go bye-bye" he heard a voice say.

He turned around and was kicked in the face by Brick and sent flying through two buildings before he was punched in the face by Butch and sent straight into the ground making a small crater. When he tried to get up Brute flew down and punched him in the stomach making him cough up blood, before he could say anything Blazer grabbed his leg and spun around so fast that they became blurs and he threw Overload straight into the air where Buttercup was waiting for him she pulled her arm back which began to glow green and just when he was about a meter from her she thrust her hand forward and a green beam of energy came out and completely disintegrated him. Buttercup slowly floated down to the ground where she joined the others "great work guys job well done" Brick congratulated "now lets go and help the others" Butch said and they flew off.

Diamondhead's fight

Diamondhead was up against Boomer, Sparky, Dynamo, Trashy, and Sally and he was doing a little bit better than Overload but not much, Sally was constantly firing at him with her Sonic pulse cannons, Trashy was using his trademark weapon… a stop sign, Sparky and Dynamo were firing energy beams at him, and Boomer was using his electric bat, but the only thing they were able to do was make small cracks in him and take small chips of diamond off him.

"How long do you plan to keep this up haven't you forgotten I can regenerate my entire body so no matter how much damage you do to me I'll always be able to heal" everyone stopped attacking him in shock at what they heard from him.

Diamondhead saw this and started firing his exploding diamonds at them, blasting them all into buildings, "owie that hurt" Trashy said getting back up, they had all crashed into an office, "I don't think we can beat him" Sparky said "yeah with the way he can regenerate" Boomer said "actually I think theirs a way we can beat him" Dynamo said "how!" they all exclaimed, she then gave them a quick run down on the plan, and they all flew out.

"Ha, ha, ha, so the little babies have awoken from their nap, ha, ha, ha" Diamondhead laughed out "hey Dimhead" Sparky shouted at him "what!" he replied, "your ugliness is as clear as you are" Sparky taunted, Diamondhead began firing diamonds at Sparky which he dodged "and what's that between your shoulders a crystal ball or your head" Sparky continued and Diamondhead was constantly getting angrier and angrier while still firing Diamonds which were now the exploding ones "and who uses exploding diamonds as an attack what are ya a jeweler or a bomber" he finished, before Diamondhead could do anything else his left arm was grabbed on to by Boomer his right arm was grabbed on to by Trashy and Sally got him in a headlock as well as wrapping her legs around his to keep them still, Diamondhead was now fully restrained.

"Let go" he said struggling against all three of them "no I don't think so" Dynamo said opening her head and pulled out a beaker that had black stuff in it "inside this beaker is antidote X and as soon as I drop it on you you'll lose all you powers and you'll be just as strong as a normal person" she finished and dropped all the antidote X on him.

The others let go quickly so they wouldn't get any antidote X on them "I've lost all my powers" Diamondhead said sadly "whoo hoo" Boomer, Sally, Trashy, Sparky, and Dynamo said and gave a group hi five, suddenly Boomer remembered something "uh guys" they all looked at him "we didn't hold on to Diamondhead did we" they all looked down and saw Diamondhead about to hit the ground they all looked a way as they heard the sound of glass shattering.

When they all looked down again and saw the shattered remains of Diamondhead, they then looked at each other and nodded they aimed their hands down and fired a blast each the blasts combined into one and disintegrated all of Diamondhead's remains, except one tiny shard that began to glow lightly but the others didn't notice it. "Well I think we should go and see if the others need help," Sparky said and they all flew off to join the others.

Scrapper's fight

With Scrapper he was up against Bleak, Barry, Bunny, Buster, Berserk, Brat, and Breaker, despite the fact that he was fighting two more than Overload and Diamondhead he was still doing extremely well. So far he had managed to break both Bunny and Brats arms, break Busters jaw, tear off Berserks face, sliced Barry in half but he came back together, and tore off both Bleak and Breakers arms, but despite all the injuries he had done to them they just healed.

Scrapper was now panting a bit "what does it take to kill you all" he growled out, "nothing because you can never beat us, now I think it's time to put you in the scrap heap" Bleak said "have you forgotten already I'm immortal, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!!!" he screamed and turned his drill into a flamethrower and torched them all.

When he stopped they were all chard black "ow" they all said in union, Scrapper turned his flamethrower into a sword and began slicing them. He continued slicing them until he was out of breath "take… that" he panted out, but regardless of his efforts they just healed, but he had killed Barry who was instantly brought back to life.

"This cant be" Scrapper said, just then the other arrived "what happened to Overload and Diamondhead!" he demanded they all looked at each other and then back at Scrapper "WE KILLED THEM!!!" they all shouted in union. Scrapper was shocked by this, his two team-mates were dead all because of THEM, Scrapper was now beginning to get angry at them because of what they did to Overload and Diamondhead.

Sparks were now beginning to flow around Scrapper "Overload, Diamondhead I'll make them pay for what they did to you" he growled out the sparks began to get more intense, Scrapper then flew up higher and stopped he turned around and looked at Team X, they all flinched when they all saw his angry face "man he's pissed off to the max" Brick said in a shaky voice.

"I'm going to make you all pay for what you did to Overload and Diamondhead!" he shouted at them he put his right arm up in the air and a ball of energy began to form, the ball of energy began to get bigger and bigger, Team X was now looking at the ball of energy.

"There's enough energy in that thing to destroy the Earth 5x!" Sparky exclaimed everyone gasped at this, Barry looked thoughtful until his eyes went wide "guys as soon as he throws that thing blast it with your most powerful attacks" he exclaimed, everyone looked at him and nodded.

"NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Scrapper screamed and threw the energy ball straight at them "NOW!!!" Barry screamed, and they all fired their most powerful energy beams which combined into one and the beam pushed the huge ball of energy straight back at Scrapper "what!" he exclaimed as the huge ball of energy he made as well as Team X's energy beams it hit him dead on and was now sending him straight towards the Sun.

Scrapper saw this and his eyes went wide he realised he was going to die, he then began to make a glowing ball in his claw just before he hit the sun he fired it and it headed straight towards Earth, Scrapper was now being crushed and incinerated between the Sun and his energy ball, before he was completely incinerated in the fires of the Sun he said "you may have killed me Team X but my legacy will live on" he was then completely incinerated and finally the ball of energy that had been crushing him exploded.

The glowing ball that Scrapper had fired towards Earth, was now just entering through the atmosphere and was now ricocheting all over the planet until it finally crashed in an ally in possibly the worst city in the world… Citysville.

When the ball stopped glowing in its place was a little baby that had the same body structure as Team X's children only it's left arm was… a claw.

Later

Team X was now celebrating the defeat of Scrapper, Overload, and Diamondhead. "I can't believe those three freaks are finally dead" Buster said "I cant believe that Scrapper actually wanted to avenge those two" Blossom said "yeah well we don't have to worry about them anymore, there gone for good" Sparky said "YEAH!!!" the others cheered and went back to celebrating.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later

In the old evil abandoned factory where Dick Hardly had made all the fake Powerpuff girls and was killed by them all, a small amount of movement could be seen from an arm that was sticking out from a pile of rubble. Suddenly groaning was heard as a figure burst out of the rubble, it was a fake Powerpuff girl except she looked almost absolutely perfect, the only imperfection if you'd call it that was that she looked like all three girls combined into one.

She had blonde hair, Buttercups hair style, a red bow and the dress she was semi-wearing, it had torn as she had gotten older, was a combination of pink, baby blue, and light green. "Uh how long have I been out" she said rubbing her head, her eyes then shot open "I remember!" she exclaimed.

Flashback

After Professor Utonium had taken the original Powerpuff girls out side she and the others attacked Dick Hardly resulting in a massive fire that engulfed Dick and all the other clones destroying both him and all the fakes except for one which was her as the fire engulfed her all the chemical X that was in the fakes turned to smoke which her body absorbed giving her a stable form but the pain from the fire was so intense it sent her into a coma which she was then buried in rubble.

Flashback end

"Hmm I wonder how long I've been here well judging from my body I'd say about 15 years" she said in actual fact normally she would be in her late thirties but due to the way she was made her aging process slow down so she looked about twenty.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently "what's going on!" she exclaimed, the cliff that the factory was built on had gotten very weak over the years due to erosion and the fact that there was a vicious storm outside didn't help ether, with one final shake the whole factory feel into the sea, just after it completely disappeared from view under the waves the girl burst out of the water and began looking around to try and find somewhere she could go.

In the distance she saw the city lights of Townsville in the dark night "I think that would be a good place to start off" she said happily and began heading towards Townsville with unfortunately the remaining bits of the girls clothing came off so she was now naked.

With Sparky

Sparky was patrolling the city looking for any sign of trouble, so far he hadn't seen or heard anything bad "man, normally all the good stuff happens at night but so far absolutely nothing has happened" he then saw the fake Powerpuff girl walking along a crowded street naked, almost completely oblivious to everyone staring at her "I stand corrected" he said as he flew down and landed in front of her, the coloured part of his eyes began to glow red as he made a hologram that gave the girl a yellow sweatshirt and blue jeans as well as a pair sneakers.

The fake Powerpuff girl looked at Sparky in surprise "who are you" she said ready to kill him "hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or anything I just want to ask you something" Sparky said in a defensive manner "what is it" she said slightly lowering her defence "who are you and why are you naked" he asked, she looked at him in confusion "uh I don't have a name and what's naked?" she replied "see those things that all those people have on them" Sparky said, she nodded "those are clothes which you don't have" he finished "okay then" she replied.

Sparky just looked at her "you have absolutely no idea what I just said do you" she shook her head, Sparky sighed "can you fly by any chance" she nodded "okay then follow me" and they both flew off and started heading towards the omega bolt.

When they arrived they walked inside and began heading towards the lounge room "I bet there going to be in for the shock of a lifetime when they see you" Sparky said. When they entered the lounge room everyone was surprised to see Sparky and the new arrival "um Sparky who's this" Dynamo asked, "She doesn't have a name I found her as I was patrolling the city" he replied.

"She looks like Buttercup, Blossom and I combined!" Bubbles exclaimed "you wouldn't happen to be Bubbles would you as in Powerpuff Bubbles" the girl asked "yes I a…" she then remembered the incident with the Professor's old collage buddy Dick Hardly and how he made thousands of fake Powerpuff girls "are you a fake Powerpuff girl" Bubbles asked "yes I am" she replied "but how I thought all the fake Powerpuffs were destroyed in that fire" Blossom questioned the girl began to tell them all about what had happened to her after the Professor had taken the original Powerpuff's to safety.

"And that's pretty much it" She finished "wow that's amazing" Buttercup said, Sparky decided to say something that he had been wanting to say since they arrived at the omega bolt "um could someone please get her some clothes" he said everyone looked at him with confused looks "what are you talking about she's fully clothed" Butch said "actually I'm using a hologram on her and I don't know how much longer I can keep it up" he said "I'll take her" Buttercup said and she, Sparky, and the fake Powerpuff left. "Bet that's going to be Bleaks new wife in about a month" Boomer commented and everyone else nodded.

When Sparky, Buttercup and the fake Powerpuff arrived at Buttercups room Sparky turned off the hologram "oh thank god" he said, both Buttercup and the fake Powerpuff giggled a bit at this "okay you can go back to the others now Sparky" Buttercup said and both she and the fake Powerpuff walked into her room and closed the door.

Buttercup was now going through her clothes looking for something for the fake to wear, the fake Powerpuff decided to ask her a question "um Buttercup" "yes?" Buttercup replied "I hate to be rude, but why are your sisters so fat" the fake Powerpuff asked "well to make a long story incredibly short they like being fat and Brick and Boomer, their husbands, like it as well, so meh" Buttercup answered and tossed some clothes at her "here try these on" Buttercup said.

After the fake Powerpuff had finished getting dressed she was now wearing a green tank top, green jeans with a rip in the left knee, and a pair of green sneakers "now that looks good" Buttercup said "you really think so" the fake Powerpuff said "oh yeah" Buttercup replied "now I'm just wondering what's your name again" Buttercup asked "uh I don't have a name" the fake puff replied "well how about we call you… Emily" Buttercup said, "that sounds like a great name" Emily said smiling.

"Well let's go back to the others," Buttercup said, when they entered the lounge room Emily went red in the face when she saw Bleak "so you're the new arrival, your pretty" he said and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of her with his lips on hers.

Emily's eyes went wide open but then slowly closed as she relaxed into the kiss it only lasted for 10 seconds but to her it seemed like an eternity she was interrupted by him saying "so do you want to be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" she shouted and kissed him again. Bubbles whispered to Boomer "how long was that" Boomer understood what she meant, "I'd say about 20 seconds" he replied, "looks like we have a winner," Bubbles said giggling.

5 years later

During the past 5 years several things had happened, both Trashy and Bleak had gotten married to there girlfriends and about a year after Sally had given birth to a baby boy who like his father had a garbage bin on his back (think Wreck-Gar's bin from Transformers Animated, Trashy's bin is the same design as well) but he also had his mum's sonic pulse cannons.

Trashy and Sally decided to call him Blaster because he blasted the doctor right in the face as soon as he was born, the doctor only got slight first degree burns, and Emily had a girl who she named Donna.

Donna had blond hair like her mother her eyes were dark red like her fathers and today all of Team X's children were starting their first day at Kindergarten. When Team X had rebuild the city years ago they had also fixed up the kindergarten and had made it 3x bigger than what it originally was.

They were now dropping off their children, the kids were nearly all crying that they were going to be separated from their mums and dads, but after the first few hours they were all now loving kindergarten, but with their parents and all the other kids at kindergarten parents as well when they got home they celebrated like there was no tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Town of Citysville a small boy was walking through the streets with a sad look on his face, the boy had the same body structure as Team X's children only on his left arm he had a claw which made him even more freakish to the people there. He was wearing a worn out, ripped T-shirt that was absolutely filthy and he was also wearing tattered pants that were filthy as well, the boy looked and smelled like he hadn't bathed in months, and he was so thin that you could see his whole skeletal structure.

This boy had named himself… Freak, because that's what most people called him, under his right arm he was carrying a broken teddy bear wrapped in a very dirty blue blanket. The teddy bear was missing its left ear, right eye, its nose, right arm, and left leg, yet despite its condition he loved it more than anything else in the world because it was his only friend, suddenly everything went black for Freak.

If someone had seen him after he fell down they would have heard the sound of a car engine starting up before he started to get back up "why does that keep happening" he said and continued walking. Throughout his whole life he had struggled to survive, without parents or any other type of relative he had to live on his own, he had slept in alleys on the cold hard ground for as long as he could remember; he had also never eaten any fresh food EVER and everyday people would hurt him and call him names, but it was soon going to change.

As Freak was walking along the footpath a man came up to him and began slicing him up with a knife for no reason. After the man had finished cutting Freak up he tossed Freaks body on the street and ran off leaving Freaks corps in the street, just as he was starting to be revived a truck ran over his head cracking it open like a ripe melon.

He was soon brought back to life and managed to get out of the street just before a bus hit him, he picked up his teddy bear and blanket and continued walking along the footpath as if nothing had happened.

Freak soon walked into a part of Citysville he hadn't been before, he saw a sign that said 'Townsville 30 km' he decided to follow where the sign was pointing. After 20 minutes of walking he arrived at a bridge, he saw another sign that said 'now leaving Citysville' and he continued walking.

Later

It was now night-time and Freak was curled up in his blanket hugging his teddy bear which he called Freddie "I'm so cold" Freak said hugging Freddie tighter "but at least I've got you to keep me company" he said and he fell asleep, during the night he had frozen to death 5 times but was almost instantly revived.

The next day

Freak was walking along the side of the road; all the broken glass and rocks were slicing up his bare feet because he didn't have any socks or shoes and he had been pelted with gravel and dust from passing trucks and cars, one of the cars that was driving by opened its door and smashed Freak right in the back of the head.

After several hours of this kind of torture Freak was now standing at the entrance to Townsville "this looks like a nice place" he said in a slightly happy voice and began walking around Townsville aimlessly.

The omega bolt

Boomer and Bubbles were about to take there kids Burner, Buzz, and Billy to the park "okay have you got what you want to take" Boomer asked his sons "yes dad" they said each holding a different thing, the three boys all looked like Boomer when he was their age the only way to tell them apart was Burner had dark blue eyes just like his dad, Buzz had one dark blue eye and one light blue eye, and Billy had light blue eyes like his mum. Bubbles put on her special bracelet that makes her look thin and they all flew off to Townsville Park.

Townsville Park

They had now just arrived at the park "now you play nicely now" Bubbles said to her sons "we will" they said in union and they ran off.

Meanwhile

Freak was now walking around in Townsville Park with, for the first time in his life, a smile on his face "I was right this is a nice place, noone has treated me badly, noone has called me names, and noone has hurt me" 'BANG' he was hit right between the eyes by a baseball "I stand corrected" he said, then everything went black.

Burner, Buzz, and Billy were playing catch when Buzz threw the ball to hard Burner missed and the ball hit another kid right between the eyes and the kid fell down to the ground "uh oh" the three boys said and ran over to the kid.

Boomer and Bubbles were watching their kids play catch when they saw Burner miss the ball and they all ran in the direction the ball had gone, they could tell something was wrong, so they flew over to where their kids were.

When they arrived they saw their sons crowded around another boy "what happened" Bubbles asked, "he was hit with our baseball" Billy said, before anyone could say anything else they all heard the sound of a car engine starting up, Freak then sat up "huh who are you" he asked looking the people crowded around him.

Both Bubbles and Boomer were to shocked to say anything but they were both thinking the same thing 'he can't be', their sons however actually responded,

"I'm Burner"

"I'm Buzz"

"And I'm Billy", the three boys said

"Excuse me little boy" Bubbles asked Freak looked at her "yes" he replied "would your name happen to be Scrapper or do you know anyone named Scrapper" she asked, Freak shook his head "no, I named myself what a lot of people called me, Freak" he replied Bubbles looked at Freak with a smile "would you like to come home with us" she asked kindly.

Freak was starting to get tears in his eyes "really" he asked both Bubbles and Boomer nodded "thank you" he said hugging Bubbles then his body went limp on her "huh" she said looking at him, then the sound of a car engine starting up was heard and he sprang back to life "why does that keep happening" he asked Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other and nodded "kids were going home now" Bubbles said "okay" they replied Bubbles picked up the boy and they flew back home.

When they got back to the omega bolt both Bubbles and Boomer went to the medical bay with Freak, when they arrived they saw Barry getting his hand healed "so cut your hand again" Boomer asked "no I spilt acid on it and it melted the skin and muscle off" he replied, both Boomer and Bubbles winced at that "who's that in your arms" Barry asked looking at the very dirty kid in Bubbles arms "will you promise not to freak out or hurt him" Bubbles asked, Barry nodded Bubbles turned Freak around so Barry could see Freak properly.

The second he saw the claw he had to restrain himself from not doing anything "well… I wasn't expecting that" he said in a calm voice "I know what your thinking and we'll talk about it later but now we need to get him healed" Bubbles said, during the whole conversation Freak was sound asleep.

Bubbles lay Freak on the bed she took off the rag he called a shirt and Boomer, Bubbles and Barry gasped "my god" Boomer said "he's so thin" Bubbles said "how has he been alive all this time" Barry questioned "he's immortal like his dad" Boomer answered, the scanner went over Freaks body both scanning it to see the damage and was healing him at the same time until he was finally fully healed.

When Barry looked over the damage he whistled "judging by the results if he wasn't immortal he would have been dead about… 4 and a half years ago" he said, both Boomer and Bubbles eyes went wide at this "and also judging by the calcium level in his bones they were pretty much like glass, his organs were barely functioning properly just enough to keep him alive for about a day, 2 tops, and there was also trace elements of garbage in his blood stream" he said finishing with a confused look on his face. Before they could say anything else Freak began to wake up.

Freaks eyes slowly started opening, when they were fully opened he started looking at his body in shock, he could no longer see any sign of bone on his body and he felt stronger than he had ever been before "I feel great" Freak said, he was now looking at Barry before he could say anything his stomach growled so loud that you would have thought that there was a monster in his stomach.

"Sorry" he said blushing "I haven't eaten anything in about three days" the adults looked at him in shock "come on lets get you something to eat" Bubbles said grabbing his hand and lead him to the cafeteria.

"She would have to be the kindest women on Earth" Barry said to Boomer "yeah I know, but that's what makes me love her" Boomer said smiling "I thought it was because she's fat" Barry retorted "well that to, but the kindness is still in the lead" they both began to laugh when Boomer noticed Freaks bear Freddie on the ground "this must have been his only friend" he said picking it up "well I think his friend needs a bath just as much as he does" Barry said "right, I'll just put it in the washing machine" Boomer said and walked off.

Bubbles and Freak were in the cafeteria, Freak was gorging on food, "this is much better than garbage" he said Bubbles looked at him questioningly "um Freak" Bubbles said he looked at her "have you ever eaten anything else than garbage" he nodded "oh good" she said "I've also eaten dead rats, dead birds and cockroaches" he said and continued eating, Bubbles went green in the face ran over to the bin and threw up.

Once Freak was full Bubbles went to give him a bath almost as soon as he entered the water it went black and Bubbles had to start a new one, Freak had to have 5 baths until he was fully clean, Bubbles had also given him some of her sons cloths to wear. "There now you look perfect," she said "thanks" he said with a big smile "now lets go see the others," She said and they both walked off.

Everyone was in the lounge room watching TV, Bubbles had told Boomer, Barry, and her sons to keep quiet about Freak until she wanted to tell them. Bubbles was about to enter the lounge room with Freak when she told him to stay hidden for just a bit, She then entered the room "um guys" Bubbles said they all looked at her "I've got something to show you, but you have to promise that you wont freak out hurt him" she said 'him?' everyone thought.

Bubbles motioned for Freak to come into view, when he did everyone nearly had a heart attack and they just stared at Freak "um Bubbles that wouldn't happen to be Scrapper's son would it" Blossom asked Bubbles nodded "why haven't you killed him yet" Brick said "just because his father was evil doesn't mean he is" Bubbles said defensively "um who was my father" Freak asked "you dad very bad man" Blazer replied.

Butch decided to ask a question "hey kid" "yes sir" Freak replied "did you use to live somewhere else before coming here" Butch asked because he hadn't heard or seen Freak ever "I used to live in Citysville until 2 days ago" Freak said in a depressed voice Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup gasped at hearing this.

"Oh you poor boy" Bubbles said hugging him "is Citysville a bad place?" Brick asked, "yes it's a horrible place" Blossom said "and you lived there by yourself for about 5 years" Buttercup exclaimed, because Scrapper had been killed just over 5 years ago "yes I hated it there everyone treated me badly, people always called me names, and people hurt me all the time" he said and began to cry and hugged Bubbles leg.

The guys just looked at each other, he maybe the son of Scrapper but from seeing his tears they knew he hadn't inherited his fathers evil genes and he was good. "He can live here" Boomer said without even thinking and everyone else agreed. They had also decided to give him a different name and they all came to an agreement, his name was now 'Jeice'.

Later

All the kids had now gone to bed, Burner, Buzz, and Billy had insisted that Jeice should sleep in their room and seeing as how their parents didn't have a problem Jeice was now sleeping in a bed for the first time in his life cuddled up to his teddy bear that was now clean instead of covered in dirt and grime.

Jeice's dream

Jeice was just floating in the middle of nowhere all he could see was black suddenly a figure materialised in front of him the figure was tall and like him he had a claw for a left arm and on his right arm was a drill and he had an evil look on his face.

"Are you… my dad" Jeice asked the figure "ah very good son, yes I am your father, but first I want to ask you something" Scrapper asked in a calm voice "what is it" Jeice asked, Scrappers claw suddenly clamped around Jeice's face, cutting into the skin making it bleed "why haven't you destroyed Team X yet"!" Scrapper yelled angrily "why… would I want… to destroy… them" Jeice's asked "because that's the sole purpose I made you for, you maybe immortal in the real world but if I kill you here then you die for real, got it" he said, "yes" Jeice said and Scrapper tossed him to the ground breaking Jeice's jaw "the next time you go to sleep and Team X isn't dead then I'll kill you" he finished and torched him with his flamethrower, Jeice woke up screaming and in a lot of pain.

The next thing he knew he was being carried somewhere; once he fully gained his bearings he saw that he was on the medical bed getting healed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:** _Jeice woke up screaming and in a lot of pain, the next thing he knew he was being carried somewhere; once he fully gained his bearings he saw that he was on the medical bed getting healed. _

Earlier

Burner, Buzz, and Billy had been woken up by Jeice's constant tossing and turning they all got out of their beds and went to wake him up when they saw blood appear on his face, this freaked the boys out so much they screamed, and flew to their parents.

When they got there they banged on the door as hard as they could the door slid open and Boomer was standing their "what's the matter" he asked in a worried voice "Jeice's face is bleeding" Buzz said "what!" Boomer exclaimed, and both he and the boys flew back to their room.

When they arrived they saw Jeice's face bleeding and then they all heard a loud crack and they saw Jeice's jaw a bit out of shape. Boomer tried shaking Jeice awake but as he did Jeice's skin started getting red and Boomer could feel him getting hotter and hotter before his eyes shot open and he screamed. Boomer quickly scooped up Jeice and took him to the medical bay to get him healed.

Once Jeice was fully healed he saw Boomer standing next to him, Boomer then put his hand on Jeice's shoulder and calmly asked him what happened Jeice began telling Boomer what happened.

When he finished telling Boomer about his dream or rather night terror Boomer was shocked, "I think we should tell Barry about this he might be able to help you, you stay here until I come back, okay" Boomer said Jeice nodded "and I want you three to go back to bed" he said to his sons they nodded and flew back to bed while Boomer flew off to Bunny and Barry's room.

When he arrived he knocked on the door, it soon opened and a very sleepy Bunny was standing in front of him "uh Boomer what is it" she asked, "I need to speak with Barry, its an emergency" Boomer said.

Bunny was now fully awake at hearing this "why is someone hurt" she asked in a worried voice "yes, something happened to Jeice but he's healed up now" Boomer replied Suddenly Barry was next to Bunny "what's this about Jeice" he asked, and Boomer told them both what happened.

When Boomer had finished both Barry and Bunny were in shock "lets go" Barry said and both he and Boomer flew back to the medical bay while Bunny went back to bed. When they arrived back at the medical bay they saw Jeice struggling to stay awake, "Jeice could you please come with me to my lab" Barry asked Jeice slowly nodded and they all flew to his lab.

Several hours later Barry was still trying to find away to help Jeice, Jeice however was now wide awake and completely hyped up, in order to keep him awake Boomer gave Jeice half a litre of the strongest coffee he could make and also a bag full of sugar, now he was bouncing around all over the place "I think giving him the sugar was too much" Barry said moving back as Jeice bounced off the table in front of him "yeah I should have just given him more coffee instead, 'sigh' oh well" Boomer sighed out, as Barry had just finished working.

"Finally it's done" Barry said showing both Boomer and Jeice a weird helmet with three dials on the front "what is it" they both asked "this is my splitting helmet it will split your personalities and anything else from you all you need to do Jeice is put this on your head" he said giving it to Jeice "uh is this going to hurt" Jeice asked "well according to my calculations if you do feel any pain it shouldn't be any worse than pulling of a band aid, (someone getting a band aid ripped of their arm "AAAHHHHHH" 'girl scream')" Barry said smiling.

"Now all I need to do is turn it to the right settings, and were away" Barry said and pressed the button to start it. As soon as it did they saw sparks fly around Jeice before there was a bright flash of light, when the light started to fade both Boomer and Barry heard something that sounded like Jeice choking when they could see properly they saw a horrible sight, Scrapper was now in the room and he had Jeice in a headlock.

"Ah it's so good to be alive again thanks to this wonderful machine," he said as he took it off Jeice's head, he dropped it on the floor and he crushed it with his foot. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my son and leaving now" Scrapper said and began to back out of the lab "dad… help me" Jeice said in a weak voice to Boomer.

At hearing this Boomer charged at Scrapper but stopped when he saw Scrapper tighten his grip around Jeice's neck "take one step closer and his head will pop off like a champagne cork" Scrapper said now standing in the hallways "dad… I'm… immortal… remember" Jeice wheezed out.

Boomer realised this and got a look of pure rage on his face "let my son go now" he said, he and Scrapper were staring at each other, Scrapper looked down at his son and then back up at Boomer with a smirk on his face and in one quick motion snapped Jeice's neck dropped him and flew off down the hallways.

Boomer was now looking at his dead son, before he could do anything both he and Barry heard the sound of a car engine starting up and then there was a loud crack as Jeice's neck snapped back into place and he sat up.

As Jeice sat up he felt himself being hugged, he looked up and saw his dad hugging him "are you okay Jeice" Boomer asked in a caring tone "yeah I'm fine dad" Jeice replied hugging his dad.

"Eh hem" Barry said Boomer and Jeice looked at him "I hate to break up this moment encase your forgetting Scrapper is getting away" Barry said, Boomer put Jeice down and said to Barry "give me a pair of paralysis cuffs" Barry flew back into his lab and came back with a pair, as soon as Boomer grabbed them he flew off after Scrapper.

Boomer flew through the hallways until he came to the entrance, which had been broken open, and in the distance he could see a rusty red dot and he flew after it.

Scrapper however was just heading in a random direction "finally I'm alive and now I can fully extract my revenge on Team X, but first I need to get much stronger to prevent what happened last time from happening again" he said as he continued flying.

As he was flying he heard someone shout out "your going to pay for what you did to Jeice" he looked and saw Boomer catching up to him with a pair of paralysis cuffs in his hand, Scrappers eyes went wide at seeing this and began to fly faster and Boomer started going faster as well soon they were going so fast that they were just blurs, just before Boomer could slam the paralysis cuffs on Scrapper they both disappeared in a flash of light with the sound of crackling electricity.

They were now flying through a weird coloured tunnel; it was at this point Boomer slammed the cuffs on Scrapper. As the sparks surrounded Scrappers body they spread throughout the entire tunnel shocking Boomer as well, which was followed by an explosion that sent Boomer hurtling forward and Scrapper was sent hurtling straight down still paralysed by the paralysis cuffs.

Boomer was now exiting the tunnel and emerged through a hole in the air that closed up. Boomer was now lying on the ground almost completely paralysed, "uh what happened, where's that bastard Scrapper" he then grunted "and why cant I move" he said. At this point he could only move his head, he looked all around but all he could see was forest "I'm guessing I'm in a forest" he said now slightly able to move his arms.

A few hours later he was now fully mobile "perfect now time to find that bastard and take him back to the others, I'm pretty sure I put those paralysis cuffs on him so he cant go anywhere, well time to find him" he said and flew off.

With Scrapper

The explosion that had sent Boomer hurtling forward had sent him hurtling straight down and he had re-emerged in the middle of a large city still in the paralysis cuffs "grr this day couldn't possibly get any worse" he growled out angrily, but the next thing he knew he was run over by 3 trucks, 2 vans, and 5 cars before they stopped "I stand corrected" he groaned out.

Suddenly he was surrounded by people "someone call an ambulance" a women called out "could someone please turn the dial on these things, please" he said in a pathetic voice. A man turned the dial around until a 'click' sound was heard and the cuffs opened up giving Scrapper full mobility "thank you" he said and then killed everyone in the crowd.

Scrapper looked at the cuffs and crushed them "now where am I" he said looking around until he saw a sign "Viletown? What kind of stupid name is that" he said, he began flying around looking at the town until in the distance he saw what looked like a partly destroyed fortress "hmm that looks interesting" he said and he flew over to it.

When he arrived he saw the electric fence that surrounded the fortress was broken, the building had huge holes in the walls, the front doors were broken down, and two towers that had telescopes coming out of them were also broken.

Scrapper whistled as he looked at the damage done to the fortress "boy someone really did a number on this place, I bet the inside will be worse" and he was right, there were holes in the walls, furniture was broken and pictures were broken as well, so in a nutshell the whole place was trashed.

As Scrapper was walking around the place he saw an open door that led down stairs curious he walked down them and found himself in a very old lab "man this place is dusty" he said as he walked around the lab, suddenly his eye caught something, he turned around and looked he saw some papers on a desk.

He changed his drill into a hand and picked up the papers "'how to make the evilest little girls' huh, hmm lets see 3 cups of concentrated lemon juice, 4 pieces of ginger, everything nasty, and purposefully add a bottle of chemical C" he said looking over the recipe.

"Hmm the first two seem all right but with everything nasty it doesn't seem evil enough how about everything… dangerous" he said with a evil smirk on his face "I'm going to make myself some daughters" he said and went to get the necessary ingredients to make the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

With Boomer

Boomer had been looking over the whole forest but he hadn't seen a single trace of Scrapper "where the hell could he be 'sigh' oh well I had better go back if he causes anymore trouble we'll stop him" he said and started heading back to the omega bolt.

He soon arrived in Townsville but when he got there everything looked different "huh what happened to Townsville" he said everything looked modern and futuristic "maybe Blazer or Trashy can tell me what happened" he said as he flew towards Townsville hall he suddenly stopped "what am I thinking those two barely know how to write their names, eh I'll just go back home" he said as he flew off towards the omega bolt.

When he arrived home he put his hand on the scanning pad "identification Boomer you may now enter" the computer said and the door opened when it closed a thought came to him "wait didn't Scrapper blow that door down huh they must have fixed it" he said and headed towards the lounge room.

When he entered his eyes went wide he saw everyone watching TV, which was normal, but there were several others he didn't recognise "uh might I ask who are these guys" Boomer said getting everyone's attention. When they looked at him their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped.

Boomer was looking at them in confusion "huh what's wrong is there something on me" he said looking at himself, they all started to get up "okay now your starting to scare me" he said nervously "Boomer is that really you or are we seeing things" Bubbles said in a shocked voice.

"Of corse it's me!" he exclaimed "with the way your acting it's like I've been gone for years" he continued "50 years from today" Brick said and Boomer found himself in a hug by Bubbles "I missed you so much" she said crying on his chest "does someone want to tell me what's going on!" Boomer shouted

Suddenly a thought came to Blossom "Boomer" she asked, "yes Blossom" he responded "Barry told us that you left to get Scrapper and make him pay for breaking Jeice's neck what exactly did you do during the time you left and the time you came here" she said "well I started chasing Scrapper and we kept going faster and faster and when I put the paralysis cuffs on him I got shocked to there was a flash of light and the next thing I knew I was completely paralysed lying in the middle of a forest I soon got my mobility back and after trying to find Scrapper for about an hour I gave up and headed home" he finished.

Blossom was looking thoughtful "I think I know what happened you went to fast and you went 50 years into the future" she said "just like what happened to us years ago" Buttercup said.

"Well if what your saying is true then how do I get back" Boomer asked "easy, all you need to do is just do it again" Bubbles said "are you sure that wont send me another 50 years into the future" he asked "positive" she replied "okay then see ya" he said kissing Bubbles on the lips and he flew off.

Once he was out of the omega bolt he began to fly faster and faster "I hope this works," he said he then disappeared in a flash of light with the sound of crackling electricity. The next thing he knew he crashed head first through a hard object and skidded a long the ground "ouch" he groaned he got up brushed the gravel off him he turned around and saw a giant robot on the ground "what the" he said in confusion.

"Hey mister are you okay" he heard a familiar voice say, he looked up and saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup floating above him, but the only problem about them was that they were kids 'hmm I remember now this happened two days before I found Barry' he thought while looking up at a building and seeing his brothers and himself sitting on the roof watching the fight "hello didn't you hear her are you okay" Buttercup said angrily "yeah I'm fine" Boomer said "thanks for helping us beat Mojo" Blossom said pointing at Mojo who was now being taken away by police.

"Oh that's fine, but I've really got to go" Boomer replied before he took off he stopped and looked straight at Bubbles "oh and Bubbles 2 things" "huh?" "1. The Rowdyruff boy Boomer really likes you and 2. He likes it when you call him Boomie instead of Boomer and I also know you like him a lot" Boomer said with a smile (and that's why she calls him Boomie in my first story) and Bubbles began blush "see ya" he said and he flew off and disappeared in a flash of light.

For the next 10 hours Boomer was constantly going back and forth through time until he finally got it right, he entered the omega bolt and collapsed from exhaustion, he then heard someone talking to him "Boomer are you okay" it was Barry "yeah I'm just exhausted" Barry picked up Boomer and put him over his shoulder.

"So where's Scrapper" Barry asked "I don't care at the moment" Boomer replied "then why are you so exhausted" Barry asked "because I was constantly travelling back and forth through time for about 10 hours if you want to know how ask Blossom" he said before he fell asleep, Barry put Boomer in his bed and left the room.

With Scrapper

He was now about to make his version of the evilest little girls he now had a big bowl in front of him and began to put the ingredients in "hmm lets see 3 cups of concentrated lemon juice, 4 pieces of ginger, and for everything dangerous I've got poison, knifes, acid, and razor blades, and now purposefully add a bottle of chemical C" he then tossed in the whole bottle.

The concoction began to bubble, which was fallowed by an explosion, which knocked him off his feet.

When Scrapper looked up he saw three girls "perfect" he said, they looked a bit like the Powerpunk girls only much eviler.

The one that looked like Berserk wore a dark pink tank top that had small rips on it she was also wearing black jeans, her hair was even messier than Berserks, she had a scar that went over her left eye, and her eyes were also dark pink like her tank top.

The one that looked like Brat had shorter pig tails than her but were spiky at the end she had dark rings around her blue coloured eyes and an evil smirk on her face, she had a spiked bracelet on her left arm, she was wearing a blue shirt that had tears all over it and she was also wearing a very dark blue skirt.

And finally the one that looked like Brute was wearing a dark green shirt that was the same colour as her eyes that had a skull on the front and she was also wearing a black leather jacket, her hair was spikier than Brutes and she had a bang of hair that covered most of her right eye, she was also wearing black jeans and had a nasty scowl on her face.

"Ah my daughters it's so great to meet you I am Scrapper, your father" he said walking up to them. Suddenly the one that looked like Berserk grabbed him by the shirt and looked at him angrily.

"We're not your daughters you clawed armed freak" she said, the ones that looked like Brat and Brute snickered at this, but there snickering stopped when the one that looked like Berserk was blasted to the other side of the room by Scrappers ray gun, they both gasped at this.

The one that looked like Berserk was now lying against the wall she had burn marks on her she had several cuts on her exposed stomach and what looked like a broken arm. Scrapper then stomped his right foot on her chest and pushed down hard. Scrapper turned his right hand from a ray gun to a sword and he had it right under her chin.

"If you do that again I'll kill you, GOT IT!" he yelled at her she shakily nodded "good now for names" he said taking his foot off her chest "seeing as how the way you treated me before your names now Bitch, do you have a problem with that" he said, the now newly named Bitch shook her head in fright.

Scrapper now turned to the other 2 who both flinched. "Now with you 2, do you think I'm a clawed armed freak and not your father," he said with a glare, they both shook their heads "good" he looked at the one that looked like Brat "your names now Slut, do you have a problem with that" the newly named Slut shook her head in fright "good" he said and Slut was hit in the face by his wrecking ball

"And finally lucky last" he said looking at the Brute look alike "your names now going to be hmm lets see… Whore, do you have a problem with that" the newly named Whore also shook her head in fright as well "good" he said and Whore got five deep cuts on her stomach from Scrappers claw "you can do whatever you want until I tell you to do something" he said and flew up stairs "oh and one other thing even if you run away I can sense where you are and when I find you I'll kill you got it" he said and they all nodded "bye" he said and closed the door.

"He's so evil" Slut said nursing her now swollen face "yeah and its ether do what he says or die" Whore added "Bitch are you okay" Slut asked "I am in a lot of pain" she groaned out "maybe we should just stay here until he tells us to do something" Whore suggested the other 2 agreed and just waited.

Back with Boomer

After 4 hours of sleep Boomer was now starting to wake up "ah I feel much better now" he said stretching, suddenly his stomach grumbled "better get something to eat" he said as he got up and went to the cafeteria.

After he finished he headed towards the lounge room when he entered he heard several voices shout "DAD" and both of his legs were being clamped on by his 4 sons "it's great to see you to at the right age" he said smiling they looked at him confused "Boomie is it true you went back and forth through time" Bubbles asked "yes, and it was extremely annoying and exhausting" he replied.

"So you went 50 years into the future" Blossom asked "yep and then I over shot the mark I arrived 2 days before I found Barry" he looked at Bubbles "and do you remember me telling you to call me Boomie and that I liked you" Bubbles eyes went wide "yes I remember that and you were right I did like you a lot" she said smiling

"So where else did you go" Buttercup asked "well from that I went forward and came to the time period that Mojo had just taken over the world" Boomer replied "did you kill him" Brick asked "no I didn't encase it did something to the future" he responded everyone nodded in agreement.

"Were else" Buster asked "lets see the different places in time I went to were, our wedding, when Brick, Butch, and I first fought our wives, when we first started high school and Brick and I almost killed those two guys, when we were first turned into kids, the day all the kids were born, when Him made all the clones, when Townsville was first starting, oh yeah and I also swiped this from a pirate" he said pulling out a pearl necklace from his pocket and gave it to Bubbles "thank you Boomie" she said and put it on "and I really over shot the mark and ended up almost being eaten by a T-rex and finally after several more time jumps I finally got it right and here I am" he said.

"Where just glad your back" Bubbles said kissing him and he kissed back when they broke apart Boomer still had a question "but I'm just curious about something" he said "what is it Boomie" Bubbles asked "what happened to Scrapper, out of all the time jumps I did I didn't see him once or even any evidence that he had been in the area" he questioned.

"Ah I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere" Breaker said "and when he does we'll kill him" Brat said "actually no" Barry said "WHAT!" everyone exclaimed "why shouldn't we kill him" Bleak asked "because he could hurt Jeice in his dreams again or even kill him" Boomer said "exactly" Barry replied.

"So basically well just put the paralysis cuffs on him again and take him to jail" Berserk said "yes, but we'll also put some antidote X on him just encase" Barry finished "good point" Sparky added.


	9. Chapter 9

6 months later

6 months had passed since Boomer little time travelling incident and there was still no sign of Scrapper anywhere, eventually they all just thought he had been killed or trapped in another timeline so they pretty much forgot about him.

Meanwhile

In Viletown, thanks to the newly named Powerdeath Girls it looked worse than what it looked like when the Powerpunk girls ruled over it with an iron fist. The Powerdeath Girls were terrified by their father every time they did something wrong he'd always hurt them and he treated them worse than slaves, heck he'd used them as foot stools several times, overall they wished they were dead most of the time.

The girls were now returning home after stealing a new TV for their dad and where now returning home. When they got home Bitch called out "we have the new TV" "good bring it into the lounge room" Scrapper demanded, within seconds the new TV was fully connected up "good now come here" he said opening his arms to them and they started to fly towards him.

Just before they could touch he swiped his claw across their faces leaving 5 deep cuts and he hit them with his wrecking ball "that's for not getting it fast enough!" he shouted at them "now go to your room" he demanded and they flew to their room as fast as they could.

Their room was completely bare; Scrapper had taken everything out of room and had destroyed it leaving just a pink coloured room with diamond windows, the closest thing they had to luxury after that was carpet, but now they had to sleep on the hard floorboards because Scrapper had got rid of the carpet.

"God I wish I was dead" Slut said "yeah I wish I was dead too" Whore said "same here" Bitch added they all sighed and tried to sleep with their stinging cuts and aching chests.

In Jomo momo's lab the scientists of Viletown were trying to make a portal that led to Team X's universe to see if they could help defeat the Powerdeath Girls. Soon the portal was activated and the alternate Fuzzy Lumpkins walked through.

With Team X

Everyone was in the lounge room watching TV when the screen suddenly turned into a swirling rainbow vortex everyone was wondering what the heck it was when suddenly Fuzzy Lumpkins walked through "Fuzzy Lumpkins!" everyone exclaimed "actually my name is Lump Fuzzkins and I'm here looking for the Powerpuff Girls" he said in a sophisticated manner.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stood up "that's us" Bubbles said Lump Fuzzkins was surprised and disturbed at the same time, surprised because the Powerpuff girls were much younger than what they should be at this point they should be about 43 years old yet they looked like they were in their 20's, and disturbed that Blossom and Bubbles were so fat.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Viletown would you" Buttercup asked "yes I am and we need your help" Lump asked "why do you need our help did Oppressor Plutonium escape jail and made new Powerpunk girls" Blossom said "no he was executed for his crimes but someone more eviler has made a new set of girls and have destroyed most of Viletown" Lump said.

"What's the guys name" Boomer asked "his name is Scrapper and he has a claw for a left arm and his other arm can transform into other things" Lump explained "so that's were the bastard ended up" Brute said annoyed "sure we'll help you, but can these guys come along as well" Blossom asked "sure" Lump said, Barry quickly went to get 5 paralysis cuffs and then they all went to Viletown.

When they arrived back in Jomo momo's lab they heard crashing noises outside "I take it that's the girls Scrapper made" Brick asked "yes it is could you please stop them sure" Lump asked "sure" all of Team X and their kids said and were about to take off when Lump yelled "stooooop" "what is it" Blossom asked, "take the front door please" so they did and soon they arrived behind the Powerdeath Girls.

"You 3 stop what you're doing right now" the 3 girls stopped and turned around shocking everyone at their conditions "what, do ya wanna fight" Whore asked in a half dead tone "if you don't stop destroying stuff now we will fight you" Berserk said, Bitch could tell that these people were much stronger than her and her sisters combined.

"If we fight you will you kill us" Bitch asked, "most likely" Butch said the 3 girls were now looking at each other and nodded, all 3 of them flew at Team X and were knocked away by Brick, Breaker, and Sparky.

Continuously they were simply hit away and sent crashing into things by different members of Team X, the pathetic fight kept going until the Powerdeath Girls were to weak to move.

They were now sitting on the ground, leaning against a building wall; they looked up and saw Team X standing in front of them

"Go ahead" Whore said

"Kill us now" Slut said

"Please" Bitch pleaded

Team X was shocked by this they, actually wanted to die, they decided to have a group huddle to discuss what to do, as they were Boomer walked over to the girls and he kneeled in front of the Powerdeath Girls "Scrapper has treated you 3 like crap hasn't he" he said the girls sadly nodded.

"He hurts us everyday" Bitch said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"He treats us like dirt even when we do what he says" Slut said also starting to get tears in her eyes.

"And he says that if we run away he'll find us and kill us" Whore finished also starting to get tears in her eyes.

Boomer looked at the teary eyed girls in front of him with a sad smile "would you girls like to have a real home where you'll never be hurt and you'll be loved" he said the girls nodded, "then your all coming home with us" Boomer said as he scooped them all up and gave them a hug they all started to cry at this, he could tell throughout the whole time the girls had been alive they had been holding back the tears that were now flowing out of their eyes right now.

In the group huddle they had come to an agreement that they would let them live but when they turned around and saw Boomer holding the 3 little crying girls Bubbles said "and they're coming home with us" everyone nodded at this.

Boomer turned too the others "I'll take them back home while you go and get Scrapper" he said and flew back to Jomo momo's lab, while the others followed Brute, Brat, and Berserk to their old house.

When they arrived they busted the door down and saw Scrapper about to head down to his lab his eyes went wide when he saw them "Scrapper your going to pay for what you've done" Bubbles said angrily "oh yeah well take THIS" he shouted and blasted them with his ray gun.

When the smoke cleared they were all gone "yes I killed them" he said but his joy ended just as fast as it started as he felt both of his arms being pulled back and he felt the familiar feeling of the paralysis cuffs being put on him, and he fell forward landing straight on his face.

"Damn it!" he shouted, Brick picked him up by the back of his shirt "you ain't goin' nowhere" Scrapper growled at him "I am going to kill you" he said to Brick "yeah right" Brick replied "hey Brute, Brat, Berserk do you want anything in this place before we blow it kingdom come" Butch said.

"Nope" they said in union, everyone flew out of the house and they all fired a energy beam, even the kids did, all their beams combined into one and turned the whole house into nothing but a smoking crater "well that's the end of that" Brat said "yep lets go back home" Sparky said and they all flew back to Jomo momo's lab.

With Boomer

Boomer was now showing the girls their new bedroom "so girls what do you think" he said smiling "its great" Bitch said, "finally a bed" Slut said lying on her new bed, Whore just smiled.

"Um I'm just wondering what are your names" Boomer asked the girls looked sad they hated their names

"I'm Bitch"

"I'm Slut"

"And I'm Whore"

"And together were the Powerdeath Girls" they finished in union.

Boomer was appalled by their names "let me guess Scrapper named you" he said they nodded "would you like better names" they nodded with smiles on their faces "okay do you want me to name you or do you want to name yourselves" he asked "could you please name us sir" Bitch asked "ok then but only if you call me dad" he said the girls nodded happily.

"Okay then your name will be… Candy" he said pointing at Bitch

"Your name will be… Lauren" he said pointing at Slut

"And finally your name will be… Robin" he said pointing at Whore, they all smiled at their new names "so do you like your new names" he asked, "yes" the 3 girls said and they hugged their new dad.

Suddenly they all heard Bubbles say, "Were back" "come on girls lets go see the others," Boomer said and they flew back to the lounge room. When they arrived they saw Scrapper being held by the back of his shirt by Brick "hey girls do you want to get some revenge on this guy" Brick asked, the girls nodded and began to beat the crap out of Scrapper "Jeice do you want to beat him up to" Boomer asked "yep" he replied and he began beat up Scrapper too.

Once the kids had gotten most of anger out Brick took Scrapper to Barry's lab where they put antidote X on him and got rid of his powers once and for all "now take him to the worst cell in Townsville Jail and tell them to never let him out no matter what, okay" Boomer said to Brick "gotcha" he replied and he flew off with Scrapper.

"Well now that Scrappers finally out of our hair what do you want to do now" Blossom asked "I'm thinking the pool" Bubbles said "yeah!" everyone said and ran off to get changed. Once everyone was at the pool they all did cannon balls in making a huge splash, as everyone was swimming around Boomer felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and saw his new daughters.

"Yes what's the matter?" he asked "um why does that kid have a claw like Scrapper" Candy asked "well because he's Scrappers son" he replied, the girls eyes went wide at this "and don't worry he's a really nice boy and would never hurt anyone" Boomer replied happily "so that means he's our brother" Robin questioned, Boomer nodded at this.

"And he's also had a hard life like you have" Boomer said in a sad voice "so he was raised by Scrapper as well" Lauren asked "no he raised himself, for 5 years he lived on the streets in possibly the worst place on Earth, the only reason he's alive today is because Scrapper gave him immortality" the girls had shocked looks on their faces.

"Barry said that with the way his body was when we found him he probably only lived for about a day, 2 tops before he died and was revived again" the girls now looked really sad at finding out what a horrible life their brother had lived "why don't you go and play with him" Boomer said smiling, the girls nodded and swam over to where Jeice was playing with the other kids.

Bubbles came up behind Boomer and gave him a big hug with Boomer sinking into her fat "you would have to be the best father in the whole galaxy" she said "yeah I know" he replied and they both kissed.

Meanwhile

Just beyond Pluto there was a huge spacecraft 80x bigger than the omega bolt and through the top windows a gigantic figure could be seen sitting on a thrown, the figure had green and scaly skin, glowing red eyes, razor sharp teeth, 2 horns coming out of the side of his head, iron gauntlets on his hands, iron boots, black pants and an iron breastplate "Goor" the giant figure boomed "yes master" a small figure said who looked like a cross between a bird and a lizard.

"I want you to scan this solar system and find the strongest beings in it" the giant boomed "yes Lord Oblivion right away" the small alien walked over to the control panel and began pressing a few buttons before a screen came up and showed all of Team X.

"Here they are master" Goor said "good have them captured and brought here" Oblivion said in an evil voice "right away master, but it might take some time depending on how long it takes to get to the planet and back" Goor replied "that's fine" Oblivion said and then 5 ships left 'The Death Ship' as it was called and headed towards Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

3 days later

The ships had just entered the Earths atmosphere and were now headed towards where Team X lived.

Candy, Lauren, and Robin had adjusted well to living with Team X, they had never been as happy as they were right now and they also had never been treated so nicely in their lives and they were loving every minute of it. Right now they were playing with the other kids and they were using Sparky's head as a soccer ball.

"Will you kids put my head back on my body!" he yelled at them "sorry Sparky but" Buzz said kicking his head to Proto "using your head as a ball is to fun" Proto said. The other adults knew about this but they didn't bother doing anything, suddenly 5 loud crashes were heard outside and everyone went to see what had caused them.

When all the adults arrived outside they saw 5 small spaceships on the road, suddenly a hatch door opened on each ship and several of Oblivions soldiers came out. "You are all to be taken to Lord Oblivion to be his new soldiers," the leader of them all said.

"And what if we don't want to go" Brick said "then we use this" the soldier said tossing a small ball that released a green gas which made everyone fall asleep except for Dynamo "that little toy of yours may work on these guys but it doesn't work on me because I'm a robot" she said and flew at the soldiers.

Just before she could hit one the soldiers he brought up a small gun type weapon and when it hit her sparks began to fly around her. When the sparks stopped her body went limp and fell to the ground lying perfectly still.

"Phew that was close" the soldier said "so is that all of them" another soldier said the leader went over the list the only one missing is another robot that looks like this he said showing them Sparky's picture spread out and find him the leader said and all the soldiers went inside the ship.

They soon found his head being kicked around by the kids it's a good thing they had another K.O. Ball with them or else they wouldn't have stood a chance against the kids. They were now taking Sparky's head with them, they had to zap him with the same thing they zapped Dynamo with to shut him up, and after everyone was on the ships they headed back 'The Death Ship'.

5 hours later

Everyone was now starting to wake up "uh what happened" Brick said he then realised that he couldn't move "what the heck is going on" he said "ah your awake" the lead soldier said "why have you captured us" Butch demanded "like I said before you are all to be taken to lord Oblivion to be his new soldiers" the lead soldier replied.

"Why cant we move" Blossom asked "well fatso the reason you cant move is because those cuffs you have on paralyse you from the neck down and it takes away your super powers while there on you" the lead soldier replied, it was the same with the others, they all had the same type of cuffs on.

"You didn't hurt our kids did you, because if you did I'll kill you" Buttercup threatened "no, we just knocked them out the same way we did to you" he replied "so how long is it going to be until we reach our destination" Brick asked "3 days" the lead soldier said, and the ships continued towards 'The Death Ship'.

Meanwhile

Back on the omega bolt the kids were just starting to wake up "ahh what happened" Maddie asked while stretching, "some weird things came in and put us to sleep, I think" Aaron said (Aaron is Brat and Breakers son) "hey they took my dads head" Proto exclaimed.

"Let see parents know wha appen" Blaster said the kids started looking all around the omega bolt for their parents, but they couldn't find them "where in the world are our parents" Jeice asked noone in particular "maybe those guys that took my dads head took our parents as well" Proto said "hey cant you contact your mum and dad" Buzz asked Proto "yeah you're right! I'll contact my mum," he said and he began contact his mum.

On the ship that Dynamo, Sparky, Bubbles, and Boomer were on they all heard Proto's voice, "mum are you there" he asked everyone's eyes went wide "yes Proto I'm here are you okay" she said in a worried voice. "Yeah I'm fine" he replied, "what about the others" Bubbles said worryingly "were fine mum" Jeice replied, their parents sighed in relief.

"Were are you" Proto asked "were been taken captive, prisoners if you will, and I do not want you to come after us we'll be fine" Dynamo replied "and for god sake don't do anything stupid" Sparky added "okay dad, well bye" Proto said and the conversation ended "their going to do something stupid aren't they" Sparky said and Dynamo, Bubbles, and Boomer nodded.

3 days later

Team X had arrived at 'The Death Ship' and they were now being led by the lead soldier to lord Oblivion. When they entered Lord Oblivion looked at them with a scowl. "So these are the strongest beings in this solar system" Lord Oblivion asked "yes sir" the lead soldier replied "good, now I'll make you a deal I wont destroy your planet if you pledge your full loyalty to me" Oblivion said.

Team X all looked at each other and nodded, and they all kneeled down and said in union "we pledge our full loyalty to you Lord Oblivion" Oblivion smirked "that's good, now Stog (the lead soldier), take them to get their new armour, disarm any weapons they have, put the power reduction rings on them and show them to their new cell" Oblivion said "right away sir, but what about the talking head" Stog asked "well seeing as how he's just a head just toss him in with the others once they're done" Oblivion replied "yes sire" Stog said, and he led Team X away.

Soon Team X all had armour similar to what Lord Oblivion was wearing, only their armour was the colour of their respective colour scheme Brick red, Blossom pink etc, and they each had a belt on that reduced their power greatly, so now they were just as strong as a average person.

Dynamo and Sally also had their weapons disabled, but they would only work when the power reduction rings were turned off, but that was only for battle. Team X were now in their cell, the boys were trying to break the door down while the girls were trying to figure out how to get the power reduction rings off, but they couldn't.

The boy's were starting to get tired "it's useless" Breaker said sinking to the ground "without our powers or any weapons were stuck in here" Brick finished "ahem" everyone looked at Sparky "your forgetting one of us IS a weapon" Sparky activated his ray gun and fired at the door, but seeing as how he didn't have anything to keep his head still he just propelled himself backwards "aww ow ahh oh ah" he said bouncing all over the room before stopping at Bricks feet "and a pitiful weapon at that" Brick said looking down at Sparky's head.

--------------------------------

short chapter I know but the next one is going to be full of action and a few familiar faces will return, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

This would have to be the longest chapter I've ever done, it's full of action and some old faces, so enjoy

---------------------

2 months later

Team X's children were all playing tag in Townsville Park, but thankfully they didn't use their superpowers unlike the Powerpuff Girls when they first played tag. As they were playing everything started to go red, they had stopped the game and had come together as a group.

A cloud of red smoke appeared in front of them and as it started to disappear a figure could be seen the figure had crab/lobster-like hands, lobster-like skin, pointed ears, black hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, including three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black thigh-high spike-heeled boots.

"Hello children, hows things, having fun playing your little games hmm" the stranger said "uh who you" Blaster asked, "I'm the one and only Him and I think that things are getting a little boring in Townsville so I'm here to change that" he said

"Him? Oh yeah I remember now my dad says you're the dumbest villain in Townsville because every plan you make to destroy them it ether fails or makes us stronger" David said.

Him got so angry at hearing this he was starting to steam before he calmed down "so all my plans just make them stronger huh, well lets see if THIS MAKES THEM STRONGER" he finished in a demonic voice.

Him put both of his arms up in the air, opened his claws and pinkish smoke started coming engulfing nearly all of Townsville Park. When the smoke cleared nearly all of the villains that were in Townsville before the Rowdydeath Boys killed them all were now revived and stronger than ever.

The kids were looking at all the monsters and villains that were now in front of them "crap" they all said.

"Everyone" Him announced, all the villains looked at him "those children in front of you are the children of Team X or as some of you know the Powerpuff girls so if you want to take any revenge on the Powerpuff Girls there all yours" Him said laughing before disappearing in a puff of smoke "lets get 'em" Ace shouted, and each villain began to fight one of Team X's children.

Ashley's fight

Ashley was fighting Ace from the Gangreen Gang Ashley had just frozen Ace up to his neck in ice with one of her ice punches.

"Is that the best you've got" Ace said breaking out of the ice (he now had his ice powers back and this time they are permanent) "take this" he said putting his hand out and fired out sharp chunks of ice from his hands, Ashley tried to defend herself by crossing her arms in front of her face but the chunks of ice got bigger and bigger until she was knocked down and was being crushed by a gigantic piece of ice.

Ace now had his foot on her face and was crushing her skull "so any last words" he said making an ice spear in his hand and taking his foot off her head. "Fry" she said and zapped him and melted the ice that was crushing her.

"Why you little bra…" before Ace could finish Ashley grabbed his hand and began to repeatedly slam him into the ground until he was knocked out. "Phew that was hard" she said and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Burner, Buzz, Billy, and Jeice's fight

Burner, Buzz, Billy, and Jeice were up against the rest of the super powered Gangreen Gang. Burner was fighting Snake, Buzz was fighting Lil' Arturo, Billy was fighting against Big Billy, and Jeice was up against Grubber.

Burner was wrapped up in Snakes arm having the life squeezed out of him as Snake continuously punched him in the face. Burner was starting to see his life flash before his eyes… it was really boring.

After Burner had stopped struggling and went limp Snake unwrapped his arm from around Burner and let him fall to the ground, making a small crater as he hit.

Snake looked at the crater that Burner was now laying in "and for good measure" Snake began stomping Burner deeper and deeper into the ground until he burst straight into the sewers, where he now lay motionless. "Well that was easy" he said looking down at Burners body and went off to help the others.

The only way you could tell that Buzz and Lil' Arturo were even there was that they would appear for only a split second before disappearing again. Buzz was the fastest out of all his siblings so he was the only one who could keep up with Lil' Arturo but he was also the weakest but his speed made up for what he lacked in strength.

Lil' Arturo had Buzz in a master lock but Buzz ran back and slammed Arturo into a wall this was followed by Buzz grabbing Arturo's hair and punched him repeatedly in the face. Arturo grabbed a brick and hit Buzz across the face with it, which was followed by him grabbing Buzz's arm and repeatedly slammed him into a wall and then slammed him to the ground. It was soon called a draw because they both knocked each other out and broke the each other's jaws in the process.

Big Billy was trying to crush Billy under his foot (instead of being a rock he now had the power to increase and decrease his size) but Billy was to strong and pushed Big Billy's foot off of him making Big Billy fall over crushing several buildings.

Billy began to punch and kick Big Billy's face, because it was the only weak spot on him, everywhere else was covered in fat and would absorb all his hits and soon Big Billy was knocked out and he returned to his original size.

Jeice was almost going def from all of Grubbers sonic belches, Jeice was now charging at Grubber "will you shut up" Jeice shouted and punched Grubber with all his might in the stomach sending him crashing into a wall, knocking him out.

"Finally" Jeice said only to be stomped on by Snake "guess I spoke to soon" he said getting up from the sneaker shaped hole "hey wait weren't you fighting Burner" Jeice asked looking up at Snake.

"I wassss until I killedssss himssss" Snake hissed out and tried to punch Jeice but he moved out of the way just in time "phew that was close" Jeice said "hey Jeice mind if I help" Billy asked "sure" Jeice replied and together they both tried to defeat Snake.

The end result they had made Snake tie himself up in a knot, both Jeice and Buzz kicked Snakes legs, which made him, fall over.

Blaster's fight

Blaster was up against The Amoeba Boys but instead of fighting they were basically just having a staring contest "uh boss what are we doing" Junior asked "I… have no idea" Boss Man replied.

Blaster however was just looking at The Amoeba Boys with a blank look on his face and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth (remember he IS the son of Trashy and Sally) "good night" he said and he curled up in a ball and fell asleep on the grass. "Da good night, come on boys lets go" Boss Man said then he Slim and Junior went back to their hideout

Proto's fight

Proto was facing off against Boogie and he was having a bit of trouble because Boogies muscles weren't just for show "come on as if a little tea pot could hurt me" Boogie said looking at Proto who was starting to get tired from putting to much energy into every attack he did.

Boogie was now just toying with Proto "just give up little tin can and I'll let you live" Boogie said "I… I'll never give up to a freak like you" Proto said only to be punched in the face "man oh man you are pathetic, I've known ants that have put up better fights than you" Boogie mocked.

Proto however was starting to go red in anger and was shaking violently, Sparks began flying around him, he looked at Boogie with glowing red eyes, Boogie was starting to get nervous at this.

Proto then stuck both his arms out in front of him and they then fused together to form a cannon aimed at Boogie and the inside of it began to glow blue. "See ya" Boogie said and dived down a manhole.

Proto seemed completely oblivious to what Boogie had done he then shouted "OMEGA FLASH" and an energy beam fired out of the cannon, the blast wiped out a sixth of Townsville and was so big it could very clearly be seen from space.

The force of the blast coming out of the cannon pushed Proto back a few feat and the after shock from the blast blew cars, trucks, trees, and even buildings off the ground. When the blast had finished Proto's arms separated and went back to normal "oops" he said as he saw the destruction he made to Townsville and he passed out from exhaustion.

Maddie and Jessica's fight

Maddie and Jessica were up against Princess and with her new armour Maddie and Jessica weren't doing to good. Princess was now slamming both of their heads together, until she decided to stop because there faces were now bleeding.

"Wow you are weak, I bet your parents were 100x better than you are when they were your age" she said as she slammed their faces into the ground and began running with their faces tearing up the road until they reached the end of it.

Princes picked them both up and tossed them forward making them land on the ground facing her say "nightie night babies" Princess said and was just about to destroy them with an energy blast, when another blast came out of the ground and engulfed her in a beam of yellow light, blinding both Maddie and Jessica.

When the beam of energy had stopped and the girls could see properly again, they saw a small figure float out of the hole the energy beam had made "Burner!" both girls exclaimed but their looks of happiness turned into looks of worry at seeing the condition Burner was in.

He had cuts and bruises all over his body; his left arm was clearly broken and so was his right leg he was also missing a few teeth, but despite all his injuries he seemed completely unfazed by them.

Burner had woken up a short while after Snake had stomped him into the sewers and was about to fly out when he heard Maddie and Jessica groaning in pain further down the sewers.

When he arrived at the place where he heard them groaning in pain, he used his X-ray vision trying to find them and when he looked up he saw a girl in armour about to kill them so he sent a powerful blast straight up, and here we are.

All of Princesses armour had been destroyed by Burners blast and now she was completely defenceless. "If you don't leave now I'll blow you to kingdom come" Burner said making a small ball of energy in his hand.

Princess screamed at this and ran away so fast that she was almost a blur. Once she was out of view Burner retracted the small ball of energy in his hand and collapsed on the ground "he, he I was using all the energy I had just to stand up" he said before he passed out from exhaustion.

Lily and James's fight

Lily and James (who were the son and daughter of Brute and Blazer, James was just slightly dumber than Blazer was at his age and Lily had the same patients as her mother does towards James's stupidity) were up against Sedusa and were now wrapped up in her hair.

"Let…go" James strained out as Sedusa's hair began crushing both his and Lily's bodies "yeah right you little…" but she didn't get to finish as the hair that was holding them both was cut off and Sedusa was kicked in the face making her skid along the ground, she was now knocked out.

James and Lily looked around and saw both Jeice and Buzz looking at Sedusa. Jeice had cut off the hair that was crushing both of them with his claw and Buzz had kicked her in the face.

"Good thing we came when we did because you'd be crushed by now," Buzz said "thank you," James said and hugged Buzz very tight and shook him back and forth "please… let… me… go" Buzz said strained out. "How does it feel to have a brother who's IQ is lower than his age" Jeice asked Lily "I just try to ignore it" she responded.

Emma, Susan, and Donna's fight

Emma, Susan (Berserk and Busters daughters), and Donna were up against Abracadaver and no matter how many times they broke him up he just pulled himself back together and his magic wasn't making it any easier to beat him.

"Man this guys hard to beat" Donna said "yeah tell me about it" Susan agreed, "Hey girls lets do our 'cosmic slam' on him" Emma said "yeah" the other two cheered.

The three girls held hands and began spin around as they flew up higher and higher into the air until they disappeared from sight. The girls had now made a red glowing sphere that had stopped going up and was now rocketing straight down aiming towards Abracadaver.

"What that" Abracadaver said looking at the red ball headed straight towards him, his eyes went wide "uh oh" he said, KABOOM, the explosion from the cosmic slam completely obliterated Abracadaver, the only thing left of him was his hat.

"Well girls great job" Donna said in a dazed voice "can we just lie here on the ground until the world stops spinning" Susan said equally as dazed "yes" the other two agreed and they just lay on the ground with their heads rocking back and forth.

Bobby, Aaron, and David's fight

Bobby (Buttercup and Butch's son), Aaron, and David were fighting against Mojo Jojo they were doing well until Bobby punched Mojo straight into his old lair and straight into his ammo room and he came out of it with enough weapons to level Townsville.

The 3 boys were dodging all of Mojo's attacks easily "boys lets zap him" Aaron said as his eyes started to go red "uh oh" Mojo said as he was zapped by the boys heat vision which melted all his weapons "crap" he said as the boys began to pummel him with punches and kicks.

They finished the fight by giving Mojo a 3 hit upper cut sending him straight through the roof and landing in Townsville Park, "alright" the boys cheered and gave a group high five. "Lets go see if the others need any help" David said the other 2 agreed and together the 3 boys flew off

Candy, Lauren, and Robin's fight

Out of all the villains that him had revived the 3 villains that Candy, Lauren, and Robin were fighting would have to have been the most unique and most confusing.

1 looked like Burner only he had one hair strip sticking out at both sides of his head, another looked like Bobby only instead of having spiky hair he had short black hair, with a small rectangular cowlick standing up in the back, and the last one looked like David only he had short red hair with a center part and another one to each side.

The 3 boys where Boomer, Brick, and Butch when they were 5 and had the same appearance as they did the day they were first made by Mojo, only now they were stronger than Blazer was when he went into killing mode.

"So, who are you 3" Candy asked them, the boys looked at each other with smirks.

"Boomer"

"Brick"

"Butch"

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys and were here to kick some butt," Brick said

"And seeing as how all those other guys are busy" Butch said

"Were gonna start with you, you stupid, sissy, ugly, girls" Boomer said

"Stupid!" "Sissy!" "Ugly!" all 3 girls exclaimed

The Rowdyruff Boys flew at the girls and began to beat the living snot out of them. "Girls lets do our cosmic punch" Candy said standing up "right" the other two agreed and they charged at The Rowdyruff Boys

As they were charging they began to glow and their glowing combined into a giant glowing blue ball that morphed into a fist and hit the three dead on, but they barely even moved.

"Is that the best you've got" Brick mocked looking at the girls who were now looking at the boys in shock "that was our second strongest attack" Robin said "oh really then why don't you show us your most powerful attack" Boomer said.

"Fine, girls it's time use our Supreme Flash Attack" Candy said "are you insane if we miss we'll destroy the planet" Lauren said "if we don't use it they will probably destroy it anyway" Candy replied "fine lets do it" Lauren said.

The girls put their hands out in front of them and they began to spark as they started their attack. Soon a huge ball of energy appeared in front of them

"Prepare yourselves" Candy said

"Because this will be the last attack" Lauren said

"You'll ever see" Robin said

"Supreme Flash Attack!" the girls shouted and a gigantic blast of energy came out of the ball of energy that was in front of them.

The beam of energy was just about as big as Proto's Omega Flash and from space you could see it bent up on an angle slightly. When the blast had finished the whole area was covered in dust and rubble "we did it girls" Candy said, she and her 2 sisters were so exhausted that they could barely move a muscle.

The 3 girls were about to cheer when they heard coughing as the dust settled they looked in horror at seeing The Rowdyruff Boys with barely a scratch on them "I must admit that attack of yours knocked the breath out of us" Brick said "but it still wasn't enough to beat us" Butch added.

The girls could only lie on the ground and let tears fall from their eyes 'they had failed'.

"Okay boys lets finish this" Brick ordered "yeah!" Boomer and Butch cheered.

Just before they could move all 3 of them were kicked in the side of the face. "What the" Brick said rubbing his cheek.

"If you want to kill them you have to go through us" the 3 boys heard a voice say, they looked up and saw Bobby, Aaron, David, Emma, Susan, Donna, Lily, James, Blaster, Buzz, Billy, Jeice, and Ashley standing in front of them.

"Well finally a challenge" Butch said standing up "you 3 are going to pay for what you did to my sisters" Jeice said opening and closing his claw the 3 boys laughed "ha, ha, ha your gonna make us pay, yeah right" Boomer laughed out

"Attack!" Bobby shouted and they all flew at The Rowdyruff Boys "let's put them in their graves boys" Brick said and the boys flew at Team Xtreme (that's what they decided to call themselves) and it was a colossal fight that destroyed half of the city with punches and kicks thrown everywhere, laser vision, energy blasts and many more.

The only ones able to stand up at this point were Bobby, Jeice and Proto, who had woken up and had joined the fight. Brick, Boomer and Butch were only slightly damaged only having a few cuts here and there but nothing major.

"I have to admit that you three are very strong to be able to stand up even after all you've been through but unfortunately were going to have to kill you all now" Brick said starting to power up a finishing move with Boomer and Butch doing the same.

Just before they fired their attacks Butch was hit in the face and was sent crashing into Boomer and Brick. When they looked to see who it was they saw Burner who was panting like crazy "okay I seriously put everything I had in that punch" he said falling forward but was stopped by someone he looked up and saw Butches angry face.

"You are going to pay for that hit" he said and punched Burner in the face sending him sliding along the ground before coming to a stop and he was lying perfectly still "well that takes care of…" before he finished everyone started hearing loud cracks coming from Burner as his left arm and right leg straightened back out and he stood up.

"What the heck, I feel great," he said looking at his body, which was now fully healed, The Rowdyruff Boys, Bobby, Jeice, and Proto looked at Burner in shock, just seconds before he had a broken arm and leg and looked like he went through a meat grinder and now he was perfectly healed.

"I don't know how you did that, but I'll make sure you never heal" Butch said as he charged at Burner only to be punched in the side of the face and sent ploughing through 10 buildings before crashing into a fire hydrant, he was now unconscious.

The Rowdyruff Boys, Bobby, Jeice, and Proto looked at Burner in even more shock he had just taken down a Rowdyruff with just one hit.

"Boomer lets do the 'Purple Bang Attack'" Brick suggested right they them held hands and began spin around rapidly forming a purple ball that started firing out smaller purple balls headed straight towards Burner but he easily just batted them away until they stopped.

"Brick, I don't think we can beat this guy" Boomer said Brick looked at Butch and then at Burner "your right well end up like Butch if we keep fighting him" Brick said now looking at Boomer, they both slowly floated down to the ground and landed gently.

"So you ready to fight" Burner asked "actually for our wellbeing we give up, apologise and we'll be leaving now," Brick said as he and Boomer flew over to Butch. Boomer picked him up and they flew off into another part of Townsville.

"Hey their getting away" Bobby said "let 'em go if they do anything bad well stop them" Burner said casually "but we need to get these guys back to the omega bolt to get them healed" Burner said as he picked up 4 team members whereas the others grabbed 3 and they all flew back to the omega bolt.

When they arrived at the omega bolt they quickly took their friends and family to the medical bay to get them all healed. As they were healing them Jeice noticed something on Burners forehead, "Hey Burner" Jeice said "yeah" Burner replied "what's that on your forehead" Jeice asked indicating to the glowing shard that was now imbedded in his head.

"I don't know" he said and tried to pull it out but it was like it was a part of his skull. He tried to see if he could break it but the only thing he did was give him a splitting headache.

"I give up that things stuck in there," Burner said in a defeated tone. Once everyone was fully healed Proto was curious "hey Burner would it be okay if I scanned your body to see what healed you so quickly" he asked "sure" Burner replied.

Burner was now lying on the scanning table as the scanner went over him "well this is interesting" Proto said "what is it" Burner said worryingly "it seems that that crystal is the only thing that's keeping you alive" Proto said "WHAT!!!" everyone screamed "yeah I don't know how to explain it, your whole body is dead yet your still alive" he said, "oh well as long as I'm alive that's all that matters" Burner said, everyone else agreed and they all decided to go and watch TV.

Meanwhile

In the streets of Townsville a very old top hat was blown by a small gust of wind and stopped at a pair of feat and was picked up by… a red claw "hmm I can still feel a bit of Abracadaver's magic still in this hat" it was Him "hmm I wonder" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---------------------------

so tell me what you think and i wonder what Him's gonna do with Abracadaver's hat find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the omega bolt

Later that night everyone was asleep all having pleasant dreams, but Burner's dream was very weird.

Burner was just floating in the middle of nowhere all he could see was black, suddenly a figure materialised in front of him, the figure was tall, had glowing yellow eyes and his body was completely clear like Diamond.

"Who are you" Burner asked the figure "my name is Diamondhead and that crystal shard thing in your forehead is the only part of me that remains, before I was shattered to pieces I concentrated all my energy and what powers I had left into the one shard that is now lodged in your head" Diamondhead said "your not gonna take over my body are you" Burner asked "its tempting but no I'm not I'm also the reason you beat that guy today and that your so strong all of my strength and powers are yours to use and also no matter how much damage your body sustains you'll always be able to heal, so see ya" he said as he touched the glowing shard in Burners head and disappeared in a flash of light.

5 months later

7 months had passed Team X had basically become slaves and had to follow Oblivions every command, that meant killing other beings for no reason at all. It also shattered their hearts as well as Oblivion's other slave soldiers when they were all force to kill children, regardless of what they looked like they were still children.

The only thing that was stopping them from doing anything stupid was that they didn't want their children to grow up without them, because if they did do something stupid Oblivion could have them locked up forever. They thought they'd never see their kids again but today that was all going to change…

'The Death Ship' was heading towards another planet for Oblivion to concur and take control of. They were almost half way there when the ship ran out of power making all the light's go out and the ship soon came to a complete stop.

"What happened?" Oblivion demanded, "It appears we've run out of power sire, we must have forgotten to recharge the ship" Goor said "damn it now were stuck out here, is there any source of power on this ship we can use" Oblivion asked "hmm maybe it's just a thought but we could use that robot head, who wont stop complaining" he finished in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I think that might work, have that head brought here immediately" Oblivion ordered and a soldier ran off to get Sparky's head. The soldier came back a few minutes later and he handed Sparky's head to Goor who opened up a bit in the control panel, shoved Sparky's head into it and connected two wires to the sides of Sparky's head.

"What the hell are you do AAAHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed in agony as sparks flew around his head. Suddenly the lights came back on and the ships engine roared into life "power is at its maximum sire" Goor said "well, whaddaya know your good for something after all" Oblivion said looking at Sparky who was now stuck in the… control panel.

Earlier

Team X was all sitting on their beds just thinking about their kids, Sparky however was thinking on how to punish all the kids especially his son. Suddenly the door opened and a soldier came in "by order of Lord Oblivion I'm here to take that thing over there" he said pointing at Sparky.

"What do you want Sparky for" Dynamo asked holding her husband's head "that's none of your business" the soldier replied and snatched Sparky's head and walked off. Dynamo just felt so helpless at the moment because of the stupid power reduction ring on her she couldn't even stop her husband's head from being snatched away from her so she did the only thing she could think off at the moment, she cried.

The girls started to crowd around Dynamo and started to comfort her "don't worry Dynamo I'm sure Sparky's going to be just fine" Bubbles said "AAAHHHHHHH" Sparky's scream of pain could be heard through out the entire ship "or maybe not" Buttercup said, suddenly the lights came back on. "They must be using Sparky's head as a power source for the ship" Barry said, now everyone was just plain worried about him.

10 minutes later

Oblivion and everyone else in the control room had left get lunch and had left the ship on autopilot. Sparky however was now stuck in the control panel but he had a smirk on his face "you made a big mistake using me to power the ship" he said and the door to the control room closed shut and all the controls fully lit up, Sparky now had full control of the entire ship "now lets see what I can do about those pesky power reduction ring's" he said with a smirk.

With Team X

Dynamo had calmed down a bit but she was still upset knowing that Sparky had been put through a lot of pain, suddenly everyone's power reduction ring's fell off and the doors opened up "what the hell" Brick said he walked outside and saw several other beings walk out, everyone was looking around in confusion before they heard Sparky's voice over the intercom "I hope everyone is enjoying their new freedom" Sparky said everyone was so happy that they were being freed.

"Now I would like to suggest that everyone should go to the docking bay and take the escape pods to escape the ship and don't worry about Oblivion and his goons I have them trapped, and could the members of Team X please come to the control room thank you" Sparky finished.

Everyone was now running towards the docking bay cheering that they were now free from Oblivion and they were never forced to kill again. Once everyone was at the docking bay groups began to get into the escape pods, just then a being called out "who are you" everyone stopped at this to find out who their saviour was "my name is Sparky and this is what I look like" he said as a hologram of himself with his body appeared everyone took into account his appearance "and now I bid you all a safe journey" and then his voice cut out.

Team X however had arrived at the control room and saw Sparky's head in the control panel Dynamo was just about to pull his head out when he told her not to. "I'm controlling this entire ship right now and I can see everything through the security cameras" he said, "what happened to Oblivion" Buster asked.

Sparky laughed "this is what the security camera is seeing" he said, a screen came down and showed the bot that made the food was throwing the food it was making right at Oblivion and his goons preventing them from doing anything other than defending them selves from a storm of food.

Team X just laughed at seeing this "now let's see…" Sparky said scanning the whole ship "ah good everyone's off… and there are no more escape pods" he finished with disappointment "ah don't worry we can breath in space" Berserk said, "ah that's true" Sparky said "now to get rid of Oblivion once and for all" he continued.

"And how are you going to get rid of him" Emily asked, "easy, I'll activate the self destruction sequence to blow this entire ship to kingdom come taking Oblivion and his goons with it" Sparky said proudly.

The door to the control room closed shut tightly "okay everyone hold onto something and Dynamo cover Sparky" Brick commanded. Once everyone was ready he blasted the window making it shatter and all the air was sucked out, to Bleak it was like the time Blazer opened the dead zone, when the suction stopped they knew all the air in the room was gone.

"Okay all I need to do now is activate the destruction sequence… okay now pull me out and let's get out of here" Sparky said. Dynamo pulled Sparky's head out of the control panel and they all flew out the broken window.

Once everyone was far enough they all turned around to look at The Death Ship "it should start right about… now" Sparky said and Team X began seeing glowing dots appear all over The Death Ship as it began blowing up

Meanwhile

On The Death Ship the robot had stopped throwing food at Lord Oblivion and his goons and had exploded. Oblivion and his goons ran out of the cafeteria only to find them selves trapped, both ways were blocked by a steel door, Oblivion began pounding on the door until it finally fell off.

Before Oblivion and his goons could go anywhere they saw explosions coming straight down the hallway "oh shit" Oblivion said as the explosions engulfed him and his goons.

Back to Team X

They all saw the glowing dots on The Death Ship get more rapid "here it comes" Sparky said and The Death Ship exploded. All of Team X was cheering at the fireworks the ship had made and that Oblivion was now dead "uh who know way home?" Sally asked, all the cheering had stopped at this.

"I think I can sense our kids in that direction" Brick said pointing to his left "but just to be sure, Sparky can you detect where they are" Bunny asked "yep" he replied after a few seconds of constant beeping it stopped "yep Bricks right their in that direction" Sparky said "then lets go!" Brick exclaimed and they all began following Brick.

Back on Earth

Team Xtreme had done a great job protecting the city from monsters and other villains and like Sparky had said months ago they had done many stupid things but nothing that hurt them but today Proto and Jeice were about to find out that the omega bolt could do another thing besides flying…

The kids were all playing tag and Proto was it he was now chasing Jeice and he was just about to touch him. "And… you… are…IT" Proto said tagging Jeice and making him skid along the ground before he stopped under the control panels he was just about to move when he saw a small red button above his head.

"Hey Proto are you still there" he called out "yes" Proto replied "there's a small red button under here should I push it" Jeice asked "does it say anything" Proto asked, "it only says 'R.M.'" he replied, "well push it and see what happens" Proto said "okay" Jeice said and he pressed it.

After Jeice pressed the button the omega bolt started to shake "I think pushing that button was a bad idea!" Proto exclaimed.

The omega bolts jets at the back extended out and split in the middle before moving down the sides a bit, the jets on the wings retracted before they moved almost completely to the front and moved around so now they were facing forward and had extended beyond the front of the omega bolt, the door to the control room closed and the control room was lifted up higher before moving towards the back, a thing that looked like a head with a grim expression on its face came out, the wings bent in the middle and the ends firmly planted themselves on the ground and after a few more changes the body came up and was now supported on the wings which now looked like legs.

The end result: the omega bolt had turned into a gigantic robot.

Suddenly the grim looking face's grey eyes began to glow yellow, Jeice and Proto were to shocked to say anything, everyone else was just starting to recover from the omega bolts transformation, thank god all the rooms moved when the omega bolt both transformed and stood up.

During the transformation a huge elevator had appeared that led from the control room to the pool that was now located at the bottom. In the control room a weird device came down from the ceiling and scanned both Jeice and Proto and shot straight back up into the ceiling.

A blank screen then came down in front of them and the same face that was on the outside appeared on it "I am Omega Bolt, and you two are now my masters could you tell me your names masters" Omega Bolt said in a very deep voice.

Jeice and Proto looked at each other and then back at the screen "I'm Proto" "and I'm Jeice but we don't want to be your masters, we want to be your friends" "my… friends?" Omega Bolt said questioningly "what is a… friend?" he asked.

"A friend is a person or in your case a robot you know well and regard with affection and trust" Jeice replied smiling "okay we are friends and I am yours to command" Omega Bolt said and the screen went back up into the ceiling "I think that's the best were going to get" Jeice whispered to Proto, then a thought came to Proto.

"Omega Bolt can you detect were our parents are" he asked there was silence until they heard him say, "yes I can detect them" "could you take us to them" Jeice asked "sure" he replied and he flew up straight up into space.

The boys then heard a door open behind them, when they turned around they saw everyone standing there "what did you do" Burner asked "we activated Omega Bolt's robot mode" Proto replied "and now were heading towards our parents" Jeice added everyone got excited at hearing this and Omega Bolt continued flying.

Team X had stopped flying and were now resting after flying at top speed for 6 hours "hey Sparky" Barry said "yeah" Sparky said "do you know how long it's going to take us to get back home" Barry asked "well at the speed we're going and how fa… huh?" Sparky said in a confused tone "what is it" Brat asked, "I can sense our kids coming towards us" everyone gasped at that.

In the distance a yellow dot could be seen and about 20 seconds later a gigantic robot slightly bigger than Oblivion, everyone was shocked at seeing the robot. The robot then looked down at Team X "are you the parents of my friends Proto and Jeice" the robot asked Boomer, Bubbles, and Dynamo nodded "then you may enter" the robot said as it extended its right arm in front of them and a small door opened up to which they all flew inside.

Once they were inside they saw something that looked like an elevator Blazer pressed a button that said 'top' on it the door opened up and they heard the robot say okay back to Earth and they were almost knocked off their feet a bit.

Soon they were all in the giant elevator and were now being taken to the control room, once they arrived the doors opened and they saw their kids all at the windows seeing all the stars go by as Omega Bolt rocketed towards Earth. "Kid's!" their parents exclaimed, they all turned around and flew at their parents ether saying 'mum' or 'dad'.

Their parents embraced their kids in hugs and cried tears of happiness; even Breaker shed a tear or two. After everyone had calmed down Boomer asked a question he was sure that was on all the adults lips "kids how did you get this robot" he asked "this is the Omega Bolt" Jeice said "turns out the ship had a robot mode as well" Proto added.

"So this whole robot is our ship transformed" Buttercup asked just to be sure "yep" they both replied "but what happened to all the rooms" Emily asked "the rooms have been divided into floors all over Omega Bolt" Proto explained, then they all heard Omega Bolts voice "we are now back on Earth at the place we first started off at" they heard him say.

"Thank you Omega Bolt" Proto said "your welcome friends" he replied "would you like to go back to sleep" Jeice asked "yes please" he replied "okay then we'll wake you up when your needed" Jeice said "okay" Omega bolt said as he transformed back into a ship a went back to sleep.

"Kids" Sparky said, "yes Sparky" they replied in a nervous tone "would you please tell me where my body is" he asked in a calm voice "in the lounge room" David said (David is Blossom and Bricks son) "sweetie could you please take me to the lounge room and screw my head back on" Sparky asked Dynamo "sure" replied and flew off with Sparky's head.

Once the door closed all the kids gave a sigh of relief "phew for a moment then I thought he was going to kill us" Aaron said all the other kids agreed "well if you hadn't have screwed his head off we probably wouldn't have escaped when we did" Butch said "huh" the kids replied and Butch told them all what happened.

When he finished all the kids were amazed at what had happened to their parents while they were basically slaves rather than soldiers and they had laughed a few times at some of the stuff that had happened to them especially when Sparky tried to break them out the first time and ended up bouncing around the room. But they were also sad at how many different beings they where forced to kill but they were glad to know that Oblivion had been blown to… oblivion.

"So did anything happen while we were away" Bleak asked "oh nothing much that guy Him appeared, he revived a heap of villains, Burner is now immortal other than that not much" Robin replied casually, all the adults were shocked at hearing this.

"What happened" Boomer asked "well…" Robin replied and Team Xtreme told them all about their fights and Burner also told them how he was immortal. .

"Man Him really over did himself this time" Buttercup said, everyone had to agree with her "what I don't get is why Him would make child copies of Boomer, Brick and I and why they're so strong" Butch said everyone else was curious about this, until Brute raised a question.

"What should we do about Mojo?" Brute asked "well he paid for his crimes years ago so we cant quite kill him again" Blossom said thoughtfully "why don't we just do what we always did to him when he did something bad" Buttercup said "beat the crap out of him but let him live" Berserk said "exactly" Buttercup replied, everyone else agreed with that.


	13. Chapter 13

Townsville Mega Mall

2 figures could be seen standing out side a clothing shop one of them had blue skin, short spiky hair made of ice and you could constantly see his breath when he breathed in and out he was also wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had a skull covered in ice.

The other had long ice blue spiky hair and a spiky fringe at the front that covered about a quarter of his eyes, he was also wearing a black vest that covered the speakers on his chest and he was wearing black jeans but the one thing that they had in common was that they had the same body structure as Team X.

The one with the blue skin was Frieza, who was still an egomaniac, and the one with speakers on his chest was Soundwave, who now wasn't a coward and acted normal thanks to Him. They were standing outside a clothing store waiting for Snapper to find something to wear.

When Him had revived them they decided not to fight Team Xtreme and had decided to lay low for a while. "She's been in there for 2 hours" Soundwave said in an annoyed tone "seriously how long does it take to get a new shirt and pants" Frieza asked "well she is a woman" Soundwave replied looking up he then saw a music shop "ooo baby, hey Frieza I'll be up there" he said pointing to the music shop and he flew up to it.

Frieza was about to walk off when he heard "um miss your supposed to pay for those" "heres your pay" and then there was an explosion and Snapper walked out wearing a lime green tank top and dark green jeans "so, how do I look" she asked her boyfriend "you look beautiful" Frieza replied

"So where's Soundwave" Snapper asked "he went into that music store up there" Frieza said pointing at it suddenly the glass window shattered and Soundwave began to float towards them "and here he comes" he continued, Soundwave then landed in front of them, he now had a black Dean Razorback DB Electric Guitar with silver lining.

"So whaddaya think of my new guitar" he said "that is awesome" Snapper said even Frieza had to agree "but what do you need a guitar for" Frieza asked "to help with my attacks" Soundwave replied "and how is it going to help" Snapper asked "observe" Soundwave replied and strummed all the strings at once making sonic waves that shattered all the glass in Townsville Mega Mall and made cracks appear on all the floors.

Soundwave turned to face Snapper and Frieza "so whaddaya think of it now" he asked Frieza and Snapper were to shocked to say anything. At seeing how destructive Soundwave was with his guitar Frieza knew they would be unstoppable "So you guys wanna destroy Townsville" Frieza asked "oh yeah" they said, the then all flew out of Townsville Mega Mall through the roof and began causing destruction to Townsville.

Soundwave was using his new guitar, the sound waves from his guitar shattered windows, cracked the roads, split cars in half, street lights curled, and some small buildings crumble. Frieza was making gigantic chunks of ice and was hurling them through all the buildings in Townsville and Snapper was eating anything she could.

With Team X

Everyone was just starting to relax when the hot line rang everyone was confused as to who was calling, regardless Buster answered it "hello?" he said "who ever this is we need your help Townville's being destroyed" Ms. Davis said (Ms. Davis is Blazer, Trashy, and Sally's office assistant, she looks a lot like Ms. Bellum only she has blonde hair and wears a light blue dress and like Ms. Bellum her face isn't seen ether) then the line went dead.

"Come on guys Townsville is in trouble" Buster said and Team X flew towards Townsville. When they all arrived they were almost hit by a gigantic chunk of ice, "hey who threw that?" Blazer asked, they flew up higher and saw Snapper, Soundwave, and Frieza destroying things.

"Who the hell are they" Brat said "isn't it obvious their Frieza, Snapper, and Soundwave only older" Bunny said "who cares let's just kick their asses and go back home" Buttercup said "right" Brick agreed and they flew towards Snapper, Soundwave, and Frieza who were now gathering in a group.

"Man this is fun" Soundwave said "oh yeah" both Frieza and Snapper agreed "stop right their" Blossom said "well, well if it isn't the worthless pieces of garbage that call them selves Team X… and it looks like you've got some new members" Frieza said "I bet your still the same as last time we fought" Bubbles said glaring at him, she still remembered what he did to her last time.

Frieza smirked "hey Snapper watch this" he said and he blasted both Bubbles and Blossoms special rings off showing everyone how fat they both were, Snapper and Frieza laughed at this, Soundwave however didn't really see what was so funny who cares if their fat they could still probably fight just as well as when they were thin.

"Ha, ha, ha god your probably 10x fatter than you were when we first fought" Frieza said and he dodged a blast from Boomer "and if that was the best you've got then you truly are worthless pieces of garbage" Frieza continued with a smirk.

"SPLIT UP!!!" Blossom shouted, and the group split up.

Frieza's fight

Frieza was fighting extremely well against Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Dynamo, and Sparky. Frieza put his arm in front of him and blocked a kick from Boomer and used his ice breath on him freezing him in a block of ice up to his neck and let him fall to the ground, but he managed to break out of it before he hit the ground.

Frieza then fired a beam of ice at Brick, but countered it with a beam of fire, the end result they were all covered in a thick cloud of mist, then the sounds of thunder could be heard and the members of Team X fell out of the cloud and landed on the ground.

Frieza was now floating down towards them with a smirk on his face "idiots because I'm so superior to you in every way possible I can see through thick mists like that as clear as day" he said smugly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw Ace from the gangreen gang "mind if I help beat these bastards," he asked.

"You've got ice powers right" Frieza asked "yeah" Ace replied "then lets make sure that they never defrost" Frieza said "sounds good to me" agreed Ace and together they fired beams of ice from their hands freezing Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Dynamo, and Sparky in a gigantic chunk of ice "yeah" they said giving a high five.

"Hey do ya wanna go and see how the others are doing" Ace asked "sure" Frieza replied and he flew off while Ace followed him by making a path of ice.

Snapper's fight

Snapper was up against Butch, Buttercup, Trashy, Sally, Buster, Berserk, Brat, and Breaker and like Frieza was doing very well and also like Frieza she now had help from Snake and Big Billy. Snake's arms were wrapped around the Team X members necks and had them lying on the ground as the now giant Billy punched and stomped on Butch Buttercup Buster and Berserk.

Snapper however had her vine like hair picking up cars and trucks and smashing them on top of Trashy, Sally, Brat, and Breaker. "I have to thank you guys for the help," she said "da that's okay" Big Billy said "gladssss to helpssss" Snake hissed out as he let them go, it was at this point that Ace and Frieza arrived.

"He, we thought we could help you guys out but it looks like you handled them pretty well your selves" Ace said, "I know why don't we take these losers back to those guys we froze and freeze them to the chunk of ice we made" Frieza suggested "that sounds like an excellent idea" Ace agreed as they started picking up the Team X members.

"Hey wait weren't there 8 of them" Frieza said noticing that their was only 7 that girl in "the green must have got away, oh well she cant hide forever" Snapper said "boys you go see if that other guy need help" Ace ordered "sure thing Acessss" Snake said as he and Big Billy made themselves giant and walked over to Soundwave.

Meanwhile

Buttercup was trying to fly home as fas as she could "it's the only was we can beat those monsters" she said as she continued flying towards the omega bolt.

Soundwave's fight

Soundwave was up against Blazer, Brute, Barry, Bunny, Bleak, and Emily and thanks to Grubber's sonic belches, Lil' Arturo's speed, and his sound attacks the Team X members didn't stand a chance. They all put their hands on their ears to try and block out the noise while Lil' Arturo beat everyone up, it was at this point that Snake, Big Billy and Snapper arrived.

"Mind if we helpssss" Snake asked "sure" Soundwave replied, Snake then wrapped his arms around the Team X members necks like he did with the others. Barry Bunny and Brute were wrapped up in Snakes right arm and they were getting blasted by Soundwave's sound attacks and when he stopped Big Billy who was now a giant stomped or punched them and it continued in this cycle.

And in Snakes left arm he had Blazer, Bleak, and Emily who were getting blasted by Grubbers sonic belches and when he stopped Lil' Arturo would beat them up, which was followed by Snapper smashing them with a bus and it continued in the same cycle.

After 10 minutes of this the Team X members were now all unconscious "so what do we do now" Soundwave asked "we add them to the ice ball" Ace said standing above them on a path of ice "and while their all completely defenseless we'll blow them to kingdom come" a voice said behind them they turned around and saw Mojo.

Everyone was now looking at each other "great idea lets blast them" Snapper said "YEAH!!!" everyone else cheered and they all headed back to the giant ice ball with Mojo using a new jet pack he made.

With Buttercup she had just barely been able to get back to the omega bolt, even tho they were immortal they could still be killed if their whole bodies were disintegrated, which might happen to the others if she didn't hurry.

The kids had asked her what had happened and were the others were but she said, "I'll tell you later, where's Jeice and Proto", "they're in the lounge room," David said "tell them to activate Omega Bolt and go to the city their parents are in trouble" she finished before passing out.

Soon Jeice and Proto had activated Omega Bolt "how can I help you my friends?" he asked "we need to get to Townsville quickly our parents are in trouble" Jeice said "okay" Omega Bolt replied, and within seconds they were over Townsville scanning for their parent until they found them, they were covered in ice and there were 9 people in front of them.

Snapper, Frieza, Soundwave, The Gangreen Gang, and Mojo Jojo were all getting ready to blow Team X to kingdom come. Mojo had given some ray guns to Lil' Arturo, Snake, and Big Billy seeing as how they don't have any type of blast attacks. They were just about to fire when a gigantic shadow went over them when the looked up they saw a huge robot starting to float down towards them.

The gigantic robot landed behind Team X crushing several buildings "Omega Bolt our parents are stuck in the ice" Jeice said "okay I shall unfreeze them" Omega Bolt said and fired a beam of heat from his left hand which melted the ice, freeing them. "Now Omega Bolt attack those guys" Proto said pointing towards the villains "as you command my friends" he said and aimed his right hand at the villains.

"Attack!" Mojo shouted and everyone fired a beam at Omega Bolt, but it did absolutely nothing and Omega Bolt blasted them all. When Omega Bolt stopped the only ones able to move were Snapper, Frieza, and Soundwave and they started to float up, The Gangreen Gang and Mojo Jojo however were to weak to move from the crater they were now all in.

Omega Bolt was now looking at Snapper, Frieza, and Soundwave "you worthless bucket of bolts that was a lucky shot and you know it" Frieza said angrily "Omega Bolt I want you to kill these three guy's" Jeice said "okay" Omega Bolt said, his head then went inside his body and a huge laser cannon came out and aimed straight at the 3.

"Oh shit," they said and before they could move they were all blasted and explosions could be heard. When the beam stopped all 3 of them were gone and the laser cannon went back into his body and his head came back out "should I kill these ones here" Omega Bolt asked pointing at The Gangreen Gang and Mojo Jojo "na let them live but could you bring our parents inside you so we can get them healed" Proto asked

"Sure" Omega bolt replied, he put his hand over Team X and the 3 jets that were his fingers sucked them up and they landed out side the medical bay "now could you take us back and have a rest" Jeice asked "okay" he said and he flew back to the place were they started off he Transformed back into the ship and went back to sleep.

While this was happening the kids were helping heal their parents until everyone was healed "how we get here" Blazer asked and Jeice told them everything that happened "so all we have to worry about is a super powered Gangreen Gang and Mojo Jojo" Barry said "so we have nothing to worry about now" Butch said "seems so, wanna go in the pool" Sparky asked "YES!!!" everyone shouted, and they all went off to get changed.

Him's lair

Him now had in front of him a body that was the same structure as Team X only it was grey and completely blank no eyes, no mouth, no nothing. "I don't know why but I just seem to like this form even tho it's the same type as that blasted Team X" he said holding Abracadaver's hat in his claw "now to see if this works" he said and he put Abracadaver's hat on top of the blank body and the body began to glow.

When the glowing stopped the blank body now had bluish skin with red eyes he was also now wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and he also had white gloves on and his hat now looked as good as new.

"Uh where am I" Abracadaver said holding his head "well whaddaya know it worked" Him said with his claws together "who are you" Abracadaver asked "you don't remember me" "no" "what about the Powerpuff Girls" "ah, ah" "what about getting laughed at by hundreds of people and falling into an iron Maiden" "doesn't ring a bell".

Him was starting to get angry "do you remember anything" Him asked "nope, only waking up and seeing you" Abracadaver replied "grr, well then your name is Abracadaver and you're an evil magician and your only goal is to destroy Team X" Him said "nah I feel like having another goal" Abracadaver replied, and began walking off before Him appeared in front of him.

"You WILL go and destroy Team X and you'll do it NOW" Him ordered "I don't have to do what you say you red skinned, claw handed, transvestite" Abracadaver said angrily straight in Him's face.

Him started gritting his teeth and his eyes started going red "grr you worthless flesh bag if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive right now" Him growled out "well I thank you from the bottom of my heart" Abracadaver said sarcastically "I gave you live and I can take it away" Him said only to be zapped by Abracadaver and turned into a small red bird in a cage.

"Don't worry that'll wear off in a day or two" Abracadaver said and left Him's lair laughing with Him swinging back and forth on the small swing in the cage "tweet, tweet, tweet" 'I think I'm gonna be sick'. Once Abracadaver was outside he took a deep breath and exhaled and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day

Team X had decided to take their kids to the park to get some fresh air, when they arrived the adults went to sit down while their kids went off to start playing. As the kids were playing they saw a huge crowd form on the other side of the park so they all ran over to see what was going on.

When they arrived they saw a man preforming all kinds of magic tricks, it was Abracadaver and he was busy entertaining the huge crowd. "Okay now I need a volunteer," he said people started rising their hands "okay you" he said pointing at Lauren, she walked towards him.

"Okay now I want to stay right were you are" he said as he put his hat on her head, he then grabbed the sides of it and pulled it straight down to the ground making Lauren completely disappear.

The whole crowd gasped in amazement at this as he showed them his hat was empty, he then put it back on his head and lifted it up revealing Lauren on top of his head he then lifted her up and put her back on the ground "and for being such a good volunteer here you go" he said giving her a bouquet of roses "thank you mister" Lauren said "your welcome and does any one here like lollies" he said (I'm from Australia and we call candy lollies here) everyone began nodding "then lollies for everyone" he said throwing his hat in the air which exploded sending lollies raining down on everyone and he took a bow the adults began putting money in his hat to which he thanked them greatly and he disappeared in a blue puff of smoke

Team X had seen the whole thing "wow that guy was good" Blossom said as their kids started to run towards them with shirt fulls of lollies "yeah I know" Brick agreed, the kids began telling their parents what happened with Abracadaver.

"Shouldn't we be a little concerned about that guy" Breaker said "why" Boomer asked "well he had the same basic body structure as us and any body who's like that was most likely made by Him to destroy us" Breaker explained "yeah your probably right" Boomer agreed.

"Him, red skinned, claw handed, transvestite" they heard a voice say they turned around and saw Abracadaver standing on a walking stick "so I take it your Team X" he said floating off the walking stick and landed gently next to it.

"Yes we are" Butch said getting ready to fight "relax I'm not gonna hurt you, that guy told me to destroy you and I chose not to" Abracadaver said "and he didn't kill you for disobeying him" Brick questioned "I think he was about to but I turned him into a bird in a cage which should wear off in a day or two" Abracadaver answered.

"Um what's your name" Bubbles asked, "my name is Abracadaver," he said bowing at her. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were shocked at this "Abracadaver… as in the Abracadaver that once attacked Townsville" Blossom asked before he could reply everything started to go red and a cloud of red smoke appeared in front of them and as it started to disappear a figure could be seen, it was Him, and he looked mad.

"How ya doing birdbrain" Abracadaver said to Him, the others just thought he was digging his own grave Him's claw clamped around Abracadaver's neck "**your going to pay with your blood for what you did to me**" he said in a demonic voice "yes I'm sure I will but before you cut my head off may I just ask you something" Abracadaver asked "**what**" Him replied "look in my hat" he said showing him the inside of his hat.

As Him was looking a cannon came out right in his face "oh boy" BOOM the cannon blew him off Abracadaver "so did you have a blast" Abracadaver mocked. Him was now starting to get up his face was completely black, he had also calmed down a bit.

"I must admit that wasn't half ba… huh?" next to Abracadaver was a hydrant that said 'tar' on it "uh oh" Him said as Abracadaver broke one of the valves and tar sprayed all over Him when it stopped he heard cracking above him he looked up and saw a giant egg that split open and a ton of feathers rained down upon him and an orange cone appeared out of nowhere and stuck to his face.

The end result: he now looked like a big chicken

"Wanna go another round" Abracadaver said to Him, Him's only response was disappearing in a puff of smoke and feathers. Everyone started laughing at what Abracadaver had just done to Him, he had humiliated the evilest of evil by tarring and feathering him.

Abracadaver turned around to face the others "so whaddaya think" he said, Butch patted him on the back "that was the best thing I've ever seen" he laughed out "and to keep the memory alive" he revealed 10 photos of Him as a chicken which made Butch laugh even harder.

After everyone had calmed down Bubbles asked if Abracadaver would like to have lunch with them they were going to the biggest all you can eat buffet in Townsville, to which Abracadaver gratefully accepted.

Not surprisingly when they got there both Bubbles and Blossom pigged out big time, Abracadaver just looked at them with a weird look on his face, Boomer who was sitting with him as well as Brick and Butch decided to ask him why he was looking at his wife like that.

"Excuse me Abracadaver" Boomer said Abracadaver looked at him "yes" "why are you looking at my wife like that" Boomer asked "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude but I was just wondering where they're putting all the food their eating" Abracadaver apologised "in the bottomless pits they call stomachs" Brick said and they all laughed.

Once everyone was full they started to bid their farewells to Abracadaver, they had offered him to stay at their place but he kindly declined saying that he wanted to go out and see the world, and so with one last goodbye he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

1 month later

As Trashy was busy signing papers he found one that was asking permission for a rock star to play for 2 nights at Townsville Mega Dome "guys rock star want to play here okay" he said Blazer and Sally turned their heads away from the TV and nodded, because they were all as smart as 2 year olds they understood what he said.

"Who rock star?" Sally asked, Trashy looked "doesn't say, oh well" he replied happily as he signed the paper and put it on the pile and continued signing papers.

Later that week

Things were starting to get set up for the rock star's arrival at Townsville Mega Dome. Team X and their kids had arrived to both help and greet the rock star soon the tour bus arrived and it was massive. The Bus was about 2 lanes wide, 2 stories high and about 30 meters long, Team X an their kids were in awe at the monster that was called a tour bus.

"Coooool" the kids said in union, then the door opened and when they saw the rock star was they nearly all had heart attacks "SOUNDWAVE!!!" Team X shouted, the kids had seen this guy before, Omega Bolt blasted him to ashes but here he was right in front of them.

"Well, well if it isn't Team X hows it going" he said happily "how are you alive, Omega Bolt blasted you to dust" Buttercup said angrily "well when that robot blasted Frieza Snapper and I, Frieza was in front of me when it happened so he acted as a shield but I was still hit by the blast when his body was disintegrated but not much so I survived, I landed on top of a truck and was carried out of Townsville after a few twists and turns here and there I tried out on 'so you wanna be a rock star' and here I am" he explained.

"So you haven't done anything bad or destroyed anything" Berserk asked "nope those days are behind me and I was wondering if you would accept my apology for what I've done in the past" Soundwave apologised "we'll forgive you only if you show us the inside of this thing" Butch said "deal" Soundwave agreed and he showed them the inside.

The inside had a lounge room, 4 bedrooms that had double beds in them, two bathrooms (thanks to a new system specially designed for the bus everything that went down the drains was disintegrated), and a spa.

The thing that really amazed Team X and their kids was that the bus had an auto drive system, all you had to do is say where you wanted to go and it would take you there.

When the tour was over and everyone was out Soundwave looked at them "so what do ya think" he asked "awesome" Bleak said "wish I had something like this" Breaker said "I think Omega Bolt's better" Jeice said the kids agreed with him Omega Bolt was better especially when it went into robot mode.

"Well we'll see you at the concert" Brick said "you had better give us a good show" Buster said and they all flew off back to the Omega Bolt "you will" he said and walked over to the stage manager.

Later that night the Mega Dome was completely full, filled with most of Soundwaves fans. "Wow I didn't know Soundwave was so popular!" Barry shouted to Boomer "yeah I know" he replied, "I'm going to go get a drink" Boomer told Barry who only nodded and flew over to the concession stands.

Thankfully because the stands were located in another part of the dome the music was a lot quieter, "thank god" he said looking back but when he looked forward he was shocked, most of the stands were destroyed. "What the heck, who did this" he said looking around; he then heard 3 familiar voices "we did".

He turned around and saw himself, Brick, and Butch when they were kids and they had the appearance as they did the day Mojo brought them to life, each was holding a chocolate bar in one hand and a coke in the other.

"My kids told me that Him brought you 3 to life and that you almost killed them" he said angrily "so you're the father of those weaklings" Kid Boomer said "my children are not weaklings" Boomer said defensively "your right their babies" Kid Boomer said.

"Ether come with me right now or I'll force you" Boomer said "force us ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" they said laughing. Boomer went as fast as he could and put a pair of paralysis cuffs on them he had brought a few encase of a riot.

"Hey what's going on I can't move" Kid Butch said, "there called paralysis cuffs, and I think you know what they do," Boomer said smugly as he picked the 3 boys up and slung them over his shoulders and went to find his brothers.

Brick and Butch were busy making out with their wives when Boomer arrived "I hate to ruin the moment but look what I found at the concession stands" he said showing them the Rowdyruff Boys with the paralysis cuffs on them.

"I cant believe my hair used to look like that" Butch said "I don't understand why Him brought these versions of us alive" Brick said "we'll take them home with us and put antidote X on them" Buttercup said the others agreed, they then heard Soundwave say that there was going to be a 15 minute break before he started singing again.

He then flew over to where they were and landed in front of them "so you guys enjoying the show" he asked them smiling "yeah you're a good singer" Boomer said "thanks, uh who are those kids over your shoulder" Soundwave asked "these are 3 little devils" Boomer said turning around and showing Soundwave their faces.

'Hmm I wonder' "do you boys like rock music" Soundwave asked the 3 boys "yeah why else would we be here" Kid Brick replied "what about instruments do you like those" "yeah" the 3 boys replied "then how would you 3 like to make a band with me" Soundwave asked "really" Kid Butch said Soundwave nodded "alright" they said Boomer sighed and removed the paralysis cuffs from the boys "see ya after the show" Soundwave said, then he and the Rowdyruff boys flew back over to the stage.

When Soundwave came back on stage the crowd cheered "thank you thank you now before I start again I would like to inform you that I plan on going from a solo singer to a band, behind this curtain I have 3 guys who are trying out to become band members and remember you are the judges here so without further ado" the curtains opened up "on the drums, Boomer" and a spot light shone on him "on the electric guitar, Brick" and a spot light shone on him "and finally on the Bass Guitar, Butch" Soundwave finished.

Everyone was silent at this they knew who the 3 boys were because they had been causing trouble for ages but they'd give them a chance "1, 2, 3, 4…" Soundwave said and everyone was shocked at how well the boys played.

When the song stopped everyone was cheering until Soundwave motioned the crowd to quiet down "okay now cheer as loud as you can if you want us to become a band" and everyone cheered at the top of their lungs "well boys looks like were a band" Soundwave announced "YEAH!!!" The boys shouted and gave a group high five and they continued playing for the rest of the concert.

The next night

The concert had been a huge success, and now that Soundwave and the Rowdyruff's had formed a band their popularity increased 10x. Team X and their kids were now saying goodbye to Soundwave and the Rowdyruff Boys, "well we hope to see ya again" Brat said "hey I'm just wondering what are you going to call your new band" Breaker asked "hmm I was thinking along the lines of using these guys title 'The Rowdyruff Boys' what do you think" he said towards the Rowdyruffs "YEAH!!!" they shouted in union.

"Well looks like we have a band name" Soundwave declared, the Rowdyruff Boys looked at Team Xtreme, Kid Brick took a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry that I hurt you guys when we first met" he said "especially you" he said towards Candy "same here" Kid Butch said reluctantly "yeah me to" Kid Boomer said.

Team Xtreme looked at each other and nodded "that's okay we forgive you" Candy said and hugged Kid Brick as well as giving him a kiss on the cheek, Boomer, Brick, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's eyes went wide they thought Kid Brick was going to blow up but instead he only blushed a bit "uh thanks" he said.

Lauren and Robin did the same to both Kid Boomer and Kid Butch, who like Kid Brick only blushed a bit. "Well now that you 3 have finished making out lets get going" Soundwave said and the 3 boys flew inside the tour bus, "hope I see ya again" Soundwave said with a small wave and he walked inside closing the door behind him and then the buses engine roared to life and drove away. Once the bus was gone Team X decided to go back home because their kids were starting to get sleepy, Blaster had already fallen asleep while standing up.

Him's lair

Him was now constantly banging his head against a wall; he had seen the Rowdyruff Boys turn good and had joined Soundwave who was now also good and he was still pissed off at what Abracadaver had done to him.

He had spent 5 hours soaking in his bathtub until finally all the tar, feathers and the cone had come off of him. "Maybe their right maybe I am the dumbest villain in Townsville… no I cant be I am Him the ultimate evil there must be some way to beat them once and for all, ahh 'sigh'" He said falling back into his chair he looked up at all the screens floating above them before his eyes went wide "ooo that'll do, but first I need the right person to help me" he said and began laughing evilly.


	15. Chapter 15

Townsville Jail

In a cell that was only meant for the worst, most vial criminals in all of Townsville a figure could be seen sitting on one of the beds with its, what looked like arms, behind the figure were held together with a pair of paralysis cuffs, the figure was Scrapper and every waking moment for him he would think of nothing else but revenge against Team X.

As he was staring at the wall red smoke appeared in front of him and when it disappeared Scrapper could see his father Him standing in front of him. "Hey dad long time no see" he said, Him was surprised by this he had tried to get the Rowdyruff Boys to call him dad or father but they didn't care about him one bit.

"Hello son would you like a little help" Him said as he removed the paralysis cuffs "thanks a lot" Scrapper said stretching "and here eat this it'll give you your powers back" Him said giving Scrapper a small black ball which he quickly ate and he felt all his powers come back.

"Ah it feels so nice to have all my powers back," Scrapper said hugging himself "now what's the catch" Scrapper asked "I need your help in building something that will destroy Team X once and for all" Him said "you don't have to ask me twice" Scrapper replied, and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

3 hours later

Everyone on the omega bolt was relaxing when the hot line rang "yes what is it Blazie" Brute asked "Scrapper escape jail" Blazer said "what!" Brute exclaimed, "We'll be right there" and she hung up "guys Scrapper escaped" "what! How did he escape" Barry asked, "don't know lets go see" Brute said and she Barry and Boomer flew off to Townsville jail.

When they arrived detectives and police were inspecting the cell to see if there was any way he could have escaped, but there was none. "So chief you find anything" Barry asked, "the only thing we found was a pair of paralysis cuffs, other than that nothing he replied "what about security cameras" Boomer asked.

"We checked the video footage and all we could see was smoke appearing the footage goes static and when I goes back to normal Scrappers gone and the smoke is disappearing" the chief explained the 3 super powered adults looked at each other and said in union "Him" "yeah that actually would explain it" the chief said.

"Why in the world would Him break that psychopath Scrapper out of jail" Brute asked "well what ever it is if it involves Scrapper you know its not going to be good" Boomer said Barry and Brute got concerned looks on their faces.

Him's lair

"So you want me to build this thing," Scrapper said looking over the blue prints, "yes, do you think you can make it" Him asked "hmm, yes I can make it but I'll need the right materials and time" Scrapper replied.

"Good and just to help you faster…" Him touched his drill arm, which glowed for a second "there now you can change this arm into any type of tool known to man and you can make any type of material you need" he said "thanks I'll get started right now" Scrapper said and he began to build the object on Him's blue prints.

2 weeks later

Barry was bored out of his brain he had nothing to do the kids were at school Bunny had gone to get a haircut the guys had gone out to a bar, they had asked him if he wanted to come but he declined, he had stopped drinking when he almost died from alcohol poisoning (this was before he made himself immortal).

He was rocking back and forth in his chair in his lab when he fell back and hit his head on the ground "ouch" he said rubbing his head, he then noticed a heap of spare parts that he used to fix Sparky, Dynamo, and Proto "hmm maybe I can build something out of all those parts for the kids but I better not use Chemical L or X" he said and started to build it.

2 hours later

"There its done" he said proudly looking at his creation, using some other materials as well as the spare parts he had made a robot that looked almost human it had a lean body type, a black motorcycle helmet with a flame design on it for a head, and its metal body was black as well with a flaming skull on the chest.

Barry picked up the remote and tried to activate it but it wouldn't work "huh" he said in confusion he tried a few more times before giving "up oh well maybe I can break it down and make another type of robot out of it" he said he then walked out to go and see if the kids or the guys were home.

But what he didn't know was that the kids and the guys had been home for 3 hours but he had been so busy making the robot he lost track of time. He exited his lab and headed towards the lounge room, just when Barry had gone around the corner Burner arrived to ask him if he could fix his remote controlled plane.

When he didn't get an answer he opened the door and walked in, when he did he saw the robot standing in the middle of the room "wow" he said, as he began inspecting it he realised that it was offline, "I know" he said as he grabbed a bottle of Chemical L and poured it onto the robot, but nothing happened.

Burner looked confused "huh I though this stuff brought any machine to life" he said, suddenly a thought came to him "I wonder if that'll work," he said as he pulled his headband down to reveal his Diamondhead shard.

He scraped just the tiniest little piece off it, which was instantly replaced and put it on the robots chest and it sunk into it, then all the black on it went dark blue and 2 glowing light blue eyes could be seen opening through the visor, and when it spoke it sounded just like Burner.

"Thank you thank you for putting me online it is an honour to be in your presence" the robot said "uh thanks" Burner replied "your welcome oh great one" the robot said "hmm I could listen to this guy all day" Burner said "what's your name" he asked "my name is Snowstorm oh wise one" he said bowing "and it would be an honour to know the existence of your name" Snowstorm asked

"My name is Burner" he replied "Burner… what a brilliant name that is" Snowstorm said "good now that we know each others names follow me" Burner said "yes of course your brilliancy" Snowstorm said as they walked off.

Nearly all the kids were in the lounge room playing with their toys when Burner got their attention. "Hey guys look what I found in Barry's lab" Burner said, they all looked and saw Burner standing next to a robot with a helmet for a head, all the kids were looking at Snowstorm in awe.

"What is it" Robin asked, "its a robot" Burner replied, "Cool, does it have a name" Aaron asked, "Yes my name is Snowstorm" he said bowing at Aaron "he's also the ultimate suck-up" Burner added "brilliant observation, brilliant!" Snowstorm said looking at Burner.

"Lets show him to our parents" Candy said happily, all the kids agreed with this and they flew off carrying Snowstorm with them.

Most of their parents were in the pool the rest were in the gravity rooms training when the kids came into the pool area Burner simply yelled out "Hey look what I found in Barry's lab" all the parents in the pool just looked at Snowstorm in surprise and then they looked at Barry who was now inspecting Snowstorm "Burner how did you get this to work" Barry asked and Burner told him what happened.

"Oh yes the way he brought me online was simply brilliant" Snowstorm said, "and as you can clearly see he's a suck-up" Burner added, 'hmm I wonder' Barry thought "hey Bubbles" Barry said "yes" she replied "has Burner ever been a suck up to you or Boomer" he asked "yeah when he was about 3 he used to suck up to me all the time" Bubbles answered.

"Just as I thought, Snowstorm represents your suck up personality so every time you put a chip of that shard in your head into a robot it'll represent an aspect of your personality" Barry said, Burners brain was starting to hurt after hearing that, "Brilliant observation, brilliant! But your genius pales in comparison to that of the one that brought me online, Burner" Snowstorm said smiling.

"Uh Snowstorm you might not want to insult Barry's genius" Burner said, because the last time someone insulted his genius (coughSparkycough) they were blown to bits. "Why, you are a true genius where he is not" 'BANG' Snowstorm was hit in the side of his helmet and slammed into the wall "ouch" he groaned.

Barry turned his attention from Snowstorm to Burner "Burner next time ask me before you" 'BANG' Barry was hit in the face by Snowstorm and he was sent crashing into a wall himself "that hit you did to me before was so great I just had to try it for myself" Snowstorm said.

Before Barry could rip Snowstorm to pieces Bunny was in front of him "Barry stop okay, I don't want a war to happen between you 2" she said, "fine" Barry huffed and he hopped back in the pool.

The next day

"Finally it's done" Scrapper said wiping the sweat from his brow "well done my son, so what do I have to do" Him asked "all you need to do is go inside let it scan you and then it'll do what ever you say" Scrapper replied.

Standing in front of Him and Scrapper was another Omega Bolt only instead of yellow, red and silver it was completely red, Him disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared inside the head. As soon as he appeared in the control room a weird device came down from the ceiling and scanned him and it shot straight back up into the ceiling.

On the outside the grim looking face's eyes, which were now grey, began to glow red and it spoke in a deep voice like the original Omega Bolt. Like the original a blank screen then came down in front of Him and the same face that was on the outside appeared on it "I am Death Bolt, and you are now my master could you tell me your name master" Death Bolt asked.

"My name is Him and as my first command I want you to destroy Townsville," Him ordered "yes my master" he said and he flew off to destroy Townsville, Scrapper was looking at Death Bolt flying away "I do not want to miss this" he said and he flew after it.

Mayor's office

Blazer, Trashy, and Sally were taking it in turns signing papers when suddenly the whole roof was blown off. They looked out the window and saw a red version of the Omega Bolt's robot mode "ah oh" they said in union and Sally called Team X and told them what was happening.

Townsville

Death Bolt was destroying everything in his path; he tore a building off its foundation and threw it demolishing several other buildings in the control room Him was laughing at all the destruction Death Bolt was causing.

"Oh this would have to be the best day of my life, now that I've got a giant indestructible robot at my command and noone can stop me, not even that retched Team X, I win" he said and continued laughing.

Death bolt came to a long street that had cars and trucks on it he grabbed the end of it lifted it up to his chest and slammed it down sending a wave that flipped all the cars and trucks over before grabbing a building and tossing it straight down the street, causing more damage and several more buildings to fall over.

Death Bolt was now just about to pick up and crush a bus full of people when his hand was knocked off course and dug into the ground he looked and saw Boomer in front of him with the rest of Team X and Team Xtreme.

Suddenly Him's face replaced Death Bolts "well, well if it isn't Team X and the munchkin squad so what do you think of this beauty I had Scrapper build for me" Him said with an evil smirk.

"So that's why you busted Scrapper out of jail" Brute said "yes but not only that but I also gave him his powers back 10x as well" Him said "crap" Team X and Team Xtreme said in union.

"Now Death Bolt and Scrapper destroy them," Him ordered "with pleasure" Scrapper said "yes master," Death Bolt replied "ATTACK!!!" Brick shouted and the 2 sides charged at each other.

"I'll handle claw boy while you fight against the giant tub of grease" Snowstorm said as he charged at Scrapper the others agreed and they began attacking Death Bolt.

Scrapper's fight

Surprisingly both Scrapper and Snowstorm were exactly even in strength and speed despite the fact that Snowstorm was never designed to be a fighter in any way possible or even being able to fly and yet he was Scrapper's equal, Scrapper paused for a moment to ask his equal a question.

"Who are you, I don't recall seeing you before" he asked "I'm Snowstorm and I was built yesterday by Barry and brought online by the brilliant Burner" he said "and may I ask what your name is claw boy" Snowstorm asked "I'm Scrapper and for that comment I'm going to take you offline slowly and painfully" he said angrily.

Both Scrapper and Snowstorm flew at each other and rammed their shoulders together before springing back and ramming into each other again, they continued doing this all over Townsville until they were about to ram each other again when Scrapper disappeared making Snowstorm lose his balance which gave scrapper the opportunity to get behind Snowstorm and wrap his arms around him.

Scrapper was now trying to crush Snowstorm's body in his grip, Snowstorm was struggling to keep Scrapper from crushing his body "let go… of… me" Snowstorm strained out "not until your as thin as a needle" Scrapper said squeezing tighter.

Suddenly a hole opened up in Snowstorm's back and a ray gun came out and fired straight into Scrappers chest blasting him off "wow, I didn't know I could do that" he said. "Why you" Scrapper said holding his aching chest.

"Hey don't blame me I didn't know I could do that" Snowstorm defended, Scrapper flew straight at Snowstorm and punched him in the side of the head (or helmet as the case maybe) sending him flying back.

Scrapper disappeared and reappeared in Snowstorms path and punched him in the other side of the face followed by a punch to the gut and ended with a kick to the head making Snowstorm crash and skid along the ground before coming to a stop.

Scrapper landed a few meters away from Snowstorm panting, "so… tell me…what you think of that" he said catching his breath Snowstorm stood up and looked at Scrapper "I must admit that was an extremely good combo but your gonna have to do a lot better to beat me" he said.

Scrapper flew at Snowstorm and swung his right arm, which he had transformed the end into a drill, at him but Snowstorm dodged it and punched Scrapper in the stomach making him cough out blood and double over in pain on the ground.

Snowstorm stood behind him waiting for Scrapper to move, the second he did Snowstorm elbowed him in the face making him go face first into the ground which was fallowed by a kick to the stomach sending Scrapper up in the air which was finished by a punch to the back which sent him crashing to the ground leaving an imprint of where his body was.

"Ouch" he groaned as he got up rubbing his head he looked up and saw Snowstorm floating down and gently land in front of him "so do you give up" Snowstorm asked "I'll… I'LL NEVER GIVE UP TO YOU" Scrapper screamed before he gave Snowstorm a hard uppercut followed by a punch to the chest sending Snowstorm to the ground.

Scrapper then grabbed Snowstorms right leg and threw him through two buildings before reappearing in his path a hit him with his wrecking ball sending Snowstorm crashing to the ground.

As Snowstorm was starting to get up Scrapper began to power up to use his next attack, once Snowstorm was fully up right he flew at Scrapper just in time to be hit by his attack and was now slowly being sent towards the ground.

Snowstorm was trying his hardest to stop the blast that was now slowly forcing him towards the ground. Soon he felt the back of his helmet touch the ground then using all the strength he could muster he sent Scrapper's blast straight back at him.

"Oh shit" Scrapper said as he dodged the blast which went past him and hit Death Bolt head on resulting in a massive explosion that did a lot of damage to Death Bolt "oops" Scrapper said he then flew at Snowstorm and they began a full out fist fight.

As they were fighting Snowstorm said "I'm gonna end this fight right now" he then punched Scrapper in the stomach so hard the impact made the sound of thunder. Snowstorm then grabbed Scrappers head and smashed his face into his knee 8x and then he head butted him another 8x before finishing it with an extremely hard upper cut that sent him flying and crashing through the control room windows of Death Bolt before stopping next to Him.

Death Bolts fight

When Snowstorm had said that he would fight Scrapper while they fight Death Bolt they started firing their lasers at him all over to try and find a weak point in the robots design but they couldn't find any.

They were now all blasting it with energy blasts but they weren't having any effect on Death Bolt. "What does it take to stop this giant tin can" Breaker said suddenly Burner shot forward with his arm back ready to hit Death Bolt, Death Bolt also pulled his arm back ready to hit Burner.

They both threw their arms forward and their hands connected causing an after shock that knocked down several buildings which was followed by a loud cracking sound. Both Team X and Team Xtreme thought Burner had shattered his whole arm and were waiting for the scream.

Burner had indeed shattered his whole arm but in the process he had also shattered Death Bolts arm so now Death Bolt only had one arm to fight with. Everyone's mouths dropped they had been blasting Death Bolt with their most powerful attacks without so much as making a scratch, and yet Burner had shattered Death Bolts arm with one punch.

Just before Death Bolt could blast Burner into oblivion, Boomer flew in and grabbed Burner before he got blasted "thanks dad" Burner said "that's okay" Boomer said smiling "hows your arm" he asked "it's healed" Burner replied as they returned to the others.

"There has got to be a way to beat this over grown bucket of bolts" Berserk said then Proto exclaimed "aim for the legs" everyone understood what he meant and they all began blasting Death Bolts legs.

They could tell it was starting to work because Death Bolt was loosing its balance, but suddenly a huge ball of energy flew past them and hit Death Bolt head on causing him to fall over as well as receive a large amount of damage from the blast.

As Death Bolt started to get up everyone heard the sound of thunder they looked up and saw a clear blue sky "where the heck did that come from" Buster asked his question was soon answered when they saw Scrapper crash through one of the control room windows, and here we are.

"Wow you look like you went through a meat grinder several times" Him said looking at his son "I feel like it to" Scrapper groaned out "even though this robot is perfect for causing mass destruction it still cant beat them" Him said in slight annoyance.

"There is one way to beat them" Scrapper said "how" Him asked "see that red button over there" Scrapper pointed out "yes" Him replied "that's the selfdestruct button, it'll destroy everything within 100 mile radius" Scrapper said "a little feature I built in should something like this would happen" he finished.

Him walked over to the to the button and pressed it, "how longs it going to take" Him asked "now, less than a minute" Scrapper replied "well lets go and leave this pathetic town to its doom" Him said "oh no when this thing blows your going with it" Snowstorm said standing at the broken window and he stomped on the force field button both activating it and breaking it so they couldn't turn it off.

Snowstorm looked at Scrapper and Him, and hit them both in the face making them crash into the wall. Scrapper and Him where now fighting Snowstorm out of rage not even noticing the count down was at 10.

On the out side everyone had seen Snowstorm enter through the broken window that Scrapper had made. They all flew over to help him when suddenly they all hit into the force field.

"Huh why did they put a force field up" Butch asked as he punched it only for his hand to bounce back, then they started to see Death Bolt begin to glow "I think its gonna blow up!" Buttercup exclaimed.

They could now see Snowstorm at the window; he gave them a solute before the glowing got to bright to see. As they all shielded their eyes they all heard a slight boom before they were all blown back from the aftershock that came after the shield went down.

When they looked at the area where Death Bolt had been all they saw was a small crater that had something in it, they all looked and saw it was Scrapper or what was left of him he was missing both his legs as well as the lower part of his torso and he was also missing his claw.

They were expecting him to come alive and regenerate but instead a black liquid came out of his slightly open mouth and formed a small puddle next to his head it was a mixture of Chemical L and the Chemical X ball that Him gave to Scrapper to give him all his powers back.

The mixture started to evaporate until it was gone, Team X were in shock while Team Xtreme just looked away from the sight, Burner however was in tears and everyone knew why, Snowstorm was gone. Even tho he was only alive for about two days and his suck up personality was really annoying they considered him part of the family.

Boomer walked over to Scrappers corpse and checked it "he's finally dead" he said happily "that black stuff must have been the Chemical L he drank years ago" Barry concluded.

"Well I say we let Candy, Lauren, Robin, Jeice, and Burner destroy his corpse" Breaker said all the adults turned to them "so do you want to get your final revenge on Scrapper" Boomer asked his kids they nodded and walked up to Scrappers corps with angry faces on.

The five kids stuck their right arms out and aimed them at Scrappers corps, the adults and the rest of Team Xtreme moved back "on the count of three, three" Burner said as they blasted Scrappers body turning it to ashes. When they finished they all decided to go back to the omega bolt and get healed before they started fixing up the town.

Meanwhile

Him was in his new recliner slowly healing, he had just barely managed to escape from the full force of Death Bolt's explosion but he was still very badly damaged "damn it I was so close to beating them but that stupid bucket of bolts interfered, oh well there still next time" he finished laughing.

Townsville dump

Within the mountains of garbage at the dump lying on the ground Snowstorms head could be seen, and it looked like he was unfortunately offline. Suddenly a few sparks came from his head which was followed by some beeping sounds and finally 2 glowing light blue eyes could be seen opening through the eye piece.

"Wow I can't believe I survived that" he said, he then realised something he was now just a head "I think its gonna take a while to pull myself back together" he said with a sigh and tried to roll to where he could sense where the rest of his neck was.


	16. Chapter 16

2 days later

Today was Team Xtreme's birthdays and like their parents despite being born on different days they decided to have the kids birthdays on the same day. Burner was still sad that Snowstorm was 'offline' but with it being his birthday and all the fun and games as well as being with his friends he looked like the happiest boy at the whole party.

"Hey Billy" Brad said, Brad is Billy's friend from school "hey Brad so what do you think of the party" Billy asked "it great" Brad replied "and it gets even better my dad got a great magician to come" Billy said smiling "Billy, you do know magic isn't real its just basically smoke and mirrors" Brad said "oh really" a voice said from behind him.

Brad turned around and saw a man in a black tux wearing a top hat and carrying a walking stick but the weird thing about him was that he had blue skin, it was Abracadaver. "So you don't believe in magic huh, then tell me what do ya think of this…" he said as he pointed his walking stick to clear area and a giant stage appeared and as it did the sky went black revealing heaps of coloured spot lights coming from the stage as well as some fire works being launched from it.

"And if you tell me that that was still just smoke and mirrors… then you would have to be as blind as a bat" Abracadaver said transforming into a bat with black glasses. He then flew off to the stage and transformed back to normal.

Once he was on the stage a microphone appeared in his hand "I'm tellin ya its nice to be back ladies and gentle now I've heard that there are several birthday boys and girls so would they all like to come up to the stage now please" he said as another Abracadaver reappeared behind him and played the drums rapidly before all of Team Xtreme were on stage, when they were the drummer disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay now would you all like to tell me your names?" Abracadaver asked

"Burner" "Buzz" "Billy" "Jeice" "Candy" "Lauren" "Robin" "Ashley" "David" "Bobby" "Proto" "Aaron" "Emma" "Susan" "Lily" "James" "Maddie" "Jessica" "Blaster" "Donna"

"Wow, so many names such little time" Abracadaver said "but with all the happiness in this crowd I can sense that someone's unhappy, its… you" he said pointing at Burner "now tell me why are you so sad on your birthday" "well my friend died saving the town" Burner said.

"Who was your friend?" Abracadaver asked in a sad tone "his name was Snowstorm and he was a robot made by Barry that I brought to life" Burner said Abracadaver smiled "I think I can do something about that" he said as he put his hat on the ground.

His hat expanded until its hight was up to his chest now lets see what we've got in here he said as he began reaching into his hat and began pulling out pieces of metal and wires and tossed them all into a sack behind him and the last thing tossed in was a motorcycle helmet.

His hat shrunk back to normal size and he put it back on his head, he grabbed the opening of the sack and held it closed tightly as he began shacking it. When he stopped he turned the sack upside-down and let go of the opening and out came Snowstorm "finally I'm back in one piece" looking himself over but he was then tackled by all of Team Xtreme.

Once everyone had gotten off him Burner hugged Abracadaver "thank you" Burner said "anytime Burner now lets continue with the show" Abracadaver said "now I think you should all get a special present from me name it and I'll give it to you" then a pencil appeared in his right hand and a note pad in the other "now may I take you order" he asked in a snooty French voice

The kids told him what they wanted which he wrote down when he had finished he put the pad and pencil in his hat shook it a few times and as he did it started to get bigger he then put it under his right arm and began pulling presents out of it and started giving them to the kids.

"And lets not forget the guests" he said taking off his hat "I'm sure you'll remember this trick" he said towards Team Xtreme. He threw his hat up in the air, which exploded in a shower of lollies making all the kids cheer in delight.

"And finally my finishing act, now kids your parents asked me to make you all a special chocolate birthday cake" he finished. Team Xtreme were all excited at this "now lets see" he said as his clothes changed from a tux to casual with a blue apron on he put a small pair of glasses on and got out a cook book.

"We've got chicken ala king" he said pulling out a chicken wearing a crown "king crab 'snap' ow hate it when they do that" he said shaking it off "cesar salad" an arm with a dagger in its hand came out "whoa pretend we didn't see that, ah here we go sweets and desserts, lets see fairy bread" and slices of bread with fairy wings came out "banana boat" and he pulled out a small boat made out of bananas "don't want to let any monkeys onboard" he said making everyone laugh "ah here we go one monster chocolate cake" he said as a clawed hand came out followed by a roar.

"Whoa" he said as he turned the page "he, he, wrong monster, ah here we go" and a giant gloved hand came out holding a chocolate cake that was 10 meters high and had 20 layers and the bottom piece was 8 meters in diameter, the giant hand then gently put the colossal cake on the ground.

"Well I bet you all want to eat your cake so I'll bid you all a farewell and end this performance with a BANG" he shouted as he turned into a fireworks rocket and flew up into the sky before exploding into fireworks with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in the sky before the sky went back to normal and the stage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone was now looking at the monster cake in awe "dig in" Burner said and the kids ether grabbed handfuls of it and shoved it in their faces or they just shoved their faces in it and ate it that way.

Abracadaver had now landed next to Boomer "so whaddaya think" he asked "that was fantastic" Boomer "well you know" Abracadaver said bashfully he soon found himself embraced in a very soft hug "thank you so much for bringing Snowstorm back to life for us you've really made my son happy" Bubbles said "your welcome" he said.

Once Bubbles had released him Boomer gave Abracadaver $5000 "you don't need to pay me this is straight out of friendship" Abracadaver said sincerely "are you sure because you brought Snowstorm back to life" Boomer asked "actually he was already alive, he just needed to be put back together, well I had better get going places to go stuff to see, bye" he finished and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I bet the parents are gonna be wondering why their kids are completely covered in chocolate cake" Sparky said drinking a can of oil, all the others realised this "eh we can just say it's a snack for the way home" Brick said everyone laughed at this.

That night the kids had all gotten cleaned up and were now all ready for bed but they were all still playing with their birthday gifts but Burner had a question "hey Snowstorm" "yes" he replied "what happened when you went inside Death Bolt" Burner asked, Buzz, Billy, and Jeice were also curious and Snowstorm told them what had happened.

When he finished the 4 boys were in awe "cool" Buzz said, "I can't believe you survived that" Billy said "so what was it like being a head" Jeice asked "you have no idea how many times I wished my head was rounder" he said "I can believe that Abracadaver gave you the same amount of personalities and emotions as a normal person" Burner said smiling "yeah I know" Snowstorm replied.

The door then opened to revile Bubbles "okay kids time for bed" she said as she tucked them all in for the night "goodnight boys" she said "night mum" they all said before she closed the door and they all fell asleep.

----------------------------

a short chapter i know but I'm starting to get writers block so if anyone can give me any ideas about what i should do it would be most appreciated, thank you. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

6 years later

6 years have pasted and the kids were now about to start high school and much like their parents they had gotten taller and better looking. As they were heading to the hall to receive their timetables they heard some girls talking.

"So whaddaya think of the Rowdyruff Boys" one girl asked "I think Bricks dreamy" another girl said "well I think Boomer's cute" another girl said "well Butch would have to be the hottest rebel in the world" another one said

"The Rowdyruff Boys? Aren't those the guys you both fought and kissed" Bobby asked, Candy, Lauren, and Robin went red in the face at this and they gave Bobby a triple punch to the gut "oof" Bobby said as he fell to his knees. "I guess your gonna keep your mouth closed next time" Aaron said smirking, Bobby only nodded as he got to his feat and they continued to the hall.

When they arrived the principle gave a quick speech and then everyone was given their timetables and they went off to their classes. During recess Team Xtreme was now sitting on the benches telling each other what their classes were like.

"So what do you think of Mr Vanga" Bobby asked Burner, because they had the same English class together "well I think he's a real pain in the ass" Burner replied. "Hey Jeice what's the matter" Candy asked, she was concerned because out of all the time she's known Jeice she had never seen him with an annoyed face on.

"Everyone was constantly commenting on this," he said raising his claw before smashing it through the bench "oops" he said. "So I take it the comments were bad" Proto said, "what do you think" Jeice said in an annoyed tone.

"Well look on the bright side at least you've always got a nut cracker with you" Bobby said everyone laughed at this, but that's what everyone in both of his classes had done before recess and for a split second something snapped inside Jeice and he lunged at Bobby and now had his face in his claw.

Jeice pulled his hand back about to his him when he froze the look of Bobby's face in his claw reminded him of when Scrapper did that to him in his dream he opened his claw and Bobby backed away with a scared look on his face Jeice's claw dropped and he flew off disappearing into the clouds.

"What the hell just happened" Aaron asked "I think all the bad comments about his claw really got too him and I think us laughing at him made him snap" Maddie said, everyone looked down sadly before the bell went for their next class.

Meanwhile

With Jeice, he was just flying in a straight line not going anywhere in particular "god I acted just like my biological father, Scrapper, I had better stay away from everybody until I can sort this out" he then looked at his claw "and I'll start with this" he said as he pulled with all his might until he tore his claw arm off.

He screamed in agony until the pain had stopped, thankfully no blood had come out he then tossed his arm as far as he could before he flew off in another random direction.

Later

When the kids got home they told their parents what had happened to Jeice "I'll go find him" Boomer said as he ran off and once he was outside he flew off in the direction where he could sense Jeice.

With Jeice

Jeice was now sitting on the edge of a cliff with his tears being blown away into the wind, he just couldn't get the image of his claw clamped around Bobby's face out of his head "if I hadn't of stopped myself who knows what would have happened" he said quietly.

It was at that moment that Boomer landed behind him, Boomer slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. Almost instantly Jeice wrapped his arm tightly around Boomer and full out cried.

Boomer gently wrapped his arms around his son and gently rocked him back and forth until Jeice's crying turned into sniffles before he had completely calmed down "feeling better" Boomer asked looking down at his son who shook his head "I hurt Bobby" he whispered, but Boomer heard it clearly.

"Don't worry he's perfectly fine and he want's to appologi… what happened to your claw?" Boomer asked, "I tore it off" Jeice said bluntly "it reminded me too much of my other dad" he finished.

"Would you like too see if Barry could make you a new arm?" Boomer asked holding his son, Jeice just nodded and then they both flew off towards home.

When they arrived home Jeice had his head down in shame he didn't want to look at anyone at the moment and before anyone could ask him about how he was or what happened to his claw Boomer just gave them a look that said 'don't say anything'.

They stopped outside Barry's lab and Boomer knocked on the door "hey Barry can we come in" "yeah sure" he replied as soon as the door opened they heard Barry shout, "Oh shit!" 'BOOOOOM' one of Barry's experiments had exploded and had sent Boomer and Jeice straight into the wall behind them.

Barry came out of his lab coughing and was charred black "hey where are ya" he said looking around, suddenly 2 sets of eyes opened up and both Boomer and Jeice peeled themselves off the wall.

"Are you 2 okay," Barry asked, "yeah I'm fine" Boomer replied "same here" Jeice added Barry then noticed Jeice's claw was gone "oh my god I'm so sorry" he said towards Jeice thinking the explosion had disintegrated his claw.

"Uh Barry" Boomer asked "yeah" he replied "we wanted to talk to you about something" Boomer said "what is it" Barry asked "do you think you could make a real arm for Jeice" he asked and he explained what had happened.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do" Barry said, "do you want your dad to come in?" he asked Jeice "no that's okay" he replied and they walked into Barry's lab. Once the door closed Boomer walked off hoping his son would be okay.

With Barry and Jeice

Barry was now examining Jeice's stump "so can you give me a real arm" Jeice asked "yes I believe I can" Barry said smiling, and after several hours of doing tests and experiments Barry had made a blue liquid. "Here Jeice drink this" he said giving the small vile of liquid to him, Jeice took it and drank it in one gulp. After he had swallowed it the remains of his claw fell off and a new organic arm burst out.

Jeice moved it a bit hearing loud cracks coming from it until they stopped he felt it to make sure it was real and he wasn't seeing things he then began to cry and he hugged Barry while saying 'thank you' repeatedly.

Barry chuckled a bit "I'm just glad you didn't grow something else" "like what" Jeice asked "like an extra head for one" Barry replied and they both laughed at this "come on lets show the others" he continued and they walked off to the cafeteria where everyone was having dinner.

In the cafeteria

Everyone was wondering how Jeice was doing, Bobby however just wanted to apologise to Jeice for the comment he made he was so deep in thought he didn't notice that his mum and dad were gently pushing him making him sway from side to side.

When Barry and Jeice entered the cafeteria everyone began complimenting about Jeice's new arm Jeice smiled at this but he then went straight to Bobby and hugged him while saying sorry for attacking him while Bobby apologised for the comment he made, so after all said and done they forgave each other and everybody continued eating.

A week later

During the past week kids had asked Jeice about what happened to his claw and Jeice's only response was 'I got rid of it' and all the comments and whatnot had died down. It was now the weekend and both Team's X and Xtreme had gone to Townsville Mega Dome to greet 'The Rowdyruff Boys'.

As The Rowdyruff Boys were getting everything ready for the show tonight both teams landed behind them "long time no see" Brute said they turned around and saw Team's X and Xtreme.

"Hey it's great to see you guys again, how have you been" Soundwave said looking at them "we've been okay a few up's and downs here and there but other than that nothing much, how about you" Brick said.

"Well for one I adopted these guys so they're my sons now" he said pointing at The Rowdyruff Boys who were now staring at Candy, Lauren, and Robin with red faces and they were doing the same to The Rowdyruff Boys. "Also do you know a guy called Abracadaver" Soundwave asked "yes why" Brick replied "well we met him on our travels and he said that if we see you say hi to them, so hi" Soundwave finished

As they continued talking Boomer noticed that Candy, Lauren, and Robin were kissing the kid versions Brick, Butch and himself, a small smirk appeared on his face "what are you smirking at" Bubbles asked and Boomer whispered "looks like our daughters have boyfriends" she turned her head and saw them kissing.

"Well I approve," Bubbles said "me to" Boomer agreed, "hey didn't this kid use to have a claw like that rust heap Scrapper" Soundwave said holding Jeice's new arm, Jeice then told him what had happened. When he had finished Soundwave gave him a sympathetic look "well the good thing is that everything worked out" he said smiling he then gave everyone a ticket for his show.

"Also I've decided seeing as how we don't have anything scheduled for the next 2 months we'll stay here in Townsville until then" Soundwave said "well that's good to hear" Bubbles said "yeah because I think it wouldn't be a good relationship if they were separated for months or years" Soundwave said pointing at his sons and her daughters.

4 days later

Team Xtreme as well as The Rowdyruff Boys band were flying towards Team Xtreme's high school; The Rowdyruff Boys had decided to do a concert at their high school and after they had gotten permission from the principle all they had to do was set up the stage.

All of the students were wondering what the special surprise was that the principle had made over the loud speaker. Once everyone had entered the hall the lights went off and different coloured lights began to show as the curtain lifted up to reveal 'The Rowdyruff Boys' and everyone cheered at the top of their lungs.

Soundwave then began singing for the next 2 hours, when he finished he said that he wanted to thank Team Xtreme for organising the concert and that Brick, Boomer and Butch would be attending the school for the next 2 months. All the girls cheered at this "aw dad why do we have to go to school" Boomer groaned "because if you don't I'll cut your allowance in half" Soundwave replied, the boys groaned "fine" they said in union.

The next month and a half basically flew by; the girls at Team Xtreme's high school had stopped chasing after Boomer, Brick, and Butch when they found out that Candy, Lauren, and Robin were their girlfriends. It was now the weekend and Boomer, Brick, Butch, Candy, Lauren, and Robin were having a triple date, to them they thought that nothing could ruin this day, how wrong they were…

Him's Lair

Him was board out of his brains; he hadn't attacked or done anything evil ever since what had happened with Death Bolt "it is so boring there is absolutely nothing to… wait I know I'll go to my favourite place in the whole universe, Hell, why I believe I haven't been their since before the Powerpuff Girls were made, next stop Hell" Him said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Hell

When Him arrived his face went from happy to surprise, all the bad beings in Hell had now officially taken over Hell and were getting pay back on all the ogres and other monsters that had been torturing them for years.

Him ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a badly beaten up ogre that unfortunately was impaled on a large spike coming out of the wall "hmm this place is a lot more chaotic that what it was last time I was here" Him said looking around.

Suddenly a thought came to him and an evil smile came to his face "I think I know some people that all these beings would like to get their revenge on" he said evilly but then something caught his eye and he got a confused look on his face "what the… why the hell is that thing here" he said looking at Death Bolt who was busy smashing and destroying things. "Oh well who cares lets cause some havoc!" Him exclaimed before laughing evilly.


	18. Chapter 18

Townsville Park

Teen Boomer, teen Brick, and teen Butch were in Townsville Park relaxing with their girlfriends Candy, Lauren, and Robin when the ground started to shake violently, a huge crack opened up in the ground with fire coming out "what the hell" they all exclaimed as something began coming out of the crack.

Once the thing had stopped coming out the fires stopped and all the cracks surrounding the object disappeared. Teen Boomer, teen Brick, teen Butch, Candy, Lauren, and Robin looked on in shock as they saw 2 huge wooden doors closed and wrapped up in chains with a huge lock on the front, it was at this point that both Team's X and Xtreme and Soundwave arrived.

Before anyone could say anything a red cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and when the smoke disappeared they all saw Him leaning against the door filing his claw. "Hello long time no see, how have you been" Him said while still filing his claw, "Him what are you up to this time" Berserk said.

"Oh me, not much" he replied "then what the hell is that gate thing behind you" Breaker said "funny you should mention that you see behind me are the gates to… HELL" he said they all gasped at that "and I've decided to open them up for the first time EVER" he said as he zapped the lock.

The lock began to glow white until it unlocked and disappeared in a ball of fire and the chains also disappeared in small balls of fire and the doors slowly opened. Everyone was on edge waiting to see what would happen, but nothing came out.

Him growled, "Hey you idiots the gates open," he said then a familiar figure came out, it was Blizzard (Bleaks brother). Blizzard looked around smiling before he turned around and screamed, "IT'S THE WAY OUT!!!" then hundreds of villains from the past from ether Earth or another planet charged or flew out cheering "OH SHIT!!!" both Team's X and Xtreme as well as The Rowdyruff Boys band said.

Amongst the hundreds of villains that were coming out of Hell, Team X remembered heaps of them, all the clones that Bleak had made as well as the clones that Him made of Team X, Blade (Bleaks other brother), Snapper, Sparkle, Frieza, Darklurk, Overload, Oblivion and all his goons, Death Bolt, The Broccoloids, a heap of monsters that Team X had killed in the past, and finally Scrapper.

Team's X and Xtreme as well as The Rowdyruff Boys band were now fighting and trying to kill as many villains as they could but every time they did the villain would just come out the door again.

Snapper, Sparkle, Frieza, Darklurk and Overload were sitting on benches watching all the fights they were smart enough to know it was best for their health if they just stayed out of the fights and just watched, well actually Darklurk was the only one watching the fights the others were making out.

Snapper was making out with Frieza, and Sparkle was making out with Overload (when Overload died he met Sparkle in Hell and they instantly hit it off) "ah what the hell" Darklurk said and he flew off to help Team's X and Xtreme and The Rowdyruff Boys band.

For the teams it was a nightmare no matter what they did the villains just kept coming back through the door "this is ridiculous no matter how many times we kill them they just keep coming back" Brat said.

"Encase you haven't figured it out yet, you have to close the door" they heard a voice say they looked up and saw Darklurk floating above them. They were about to attack him when they saw a blast of energy headed straight towards him and just before it hit him he turned around and punched it sending it back straight at a Bleak clone destroying it.

"Oh and just to let you know we're on your side" Darklurk said "what do you mean _we're_" Bleak asked "me and the 4 down there who are sucking each others faces off" he replied pointing at Snapper, Frieza, Sparkle, and Overload.

"We'll deal with this later right now we need to close that door" Brick said they all nodded and flew towards the door but were stopped by Him "I don't think so" he said looking at them evilly. "You brats have ruined all my plans I've made to destroy you over the years and now I think its time I used my true power to destroy you all and rule this pathetic planet" he said as his eyes began to glow green he then started to get bigger and his body started to change shape until he looked the way he did when the Powerpuff Girls went to the future.

"**So girls**" Him said looking at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup "**do you remember **_**this**_** form**," he asked looking at them they slowly nodded before looks of determination came on their faces "yes we remember that form and we don't care if you're a million times stronger than us in this fight your going down right guys" Buttercup said looking at the others "YEAH!!!" they shouted as they all began blasting Him who just swatted them all away sending them all crashing through buildings.

Snapper, Frieza, Sparkle, and Overload saw this and decided to help "Overload grab onto his leg and put as much electricity as you can in him, Sparkle send a water vortex at him Frieza you hit him with as many ice attacks as you can" Snapper ordered "what are you gonna do" Frieza asked "I'm gonna give him a headache he'll never forget" she replied before they all flew off towards Him.

Him flinched a tiny bit in pain as they all started attacking him, both Teams and the band emerged from the rubble and saw Snapper, Frieza, Sparkle, and Overload attacking Him "lets kill him" Buster said they all nodded and began attacking Him as well.

Him was now getting annoyed as everyone started attacking him at once, no matter how many of them he knocked away he was still being attacked by others until he surrounded himself in white hot flames preventing them from attacking him as his body slowly started to heal from all the minor wounds he had sustained from their assault on him.

Sparky could see through the flames that his body was healing thinking fast he activated his laser cannon and fired it full force at Him. Him saw this and put his claw in front of him and collected Sparky's attack into a ball.

"**Oh what a lovely gift but here have it back **_**10 FOLD**_**!!!**" he shouted and threw it straight back at Sparky with 10x it's original power. Sparky couldn't get out of the way in time and he was hit dead on, KABOOOM! The explosion was so big that it blew everyone back it even knocked Him off his feat.

When the explosion subsided and the smoke from it cleared they looked around but didn't see so much as a bolt from Sparky… he was gone.

"**Well at least one of them is gone**" Him said, before anyone could do anything Him blasted them all. Proto was now in tears and Dynamo just had a blank look on her face as images of Sparky flashed through her head.

Burner looked at Proto crying his eyes out, it hurt him to see someone cry especially when that someone was his friend, he then got a look of determination on his face and he flew straight at Him and punched him in the face knocking 2 teeth out.

"**Why you little brat**" he said and he closed his claw around Burners body and with his other claw he grabbed the Diamondhead shard in his head making everyone stop "**I know that this little shard in this brats head is the only thing keeping him alive**" pulling on it giving Burner a splitting headache.

"**So if you don't surrender to me now I'll yank it out and make sure you can never bring your son back to life**" he finished before they could all surrender they all heard a familiar voice "I don't think so" they all looked and saw Abracadaver floating above them.

In a puff of smoke Burner disappeared from Him's claw and reappeared under Abracadaver's arm. "You okay" Abracadaver asked Burner "yeah, thanks for saving me" he replied "your welcome" Abracadaver said and they all continued attacking Him with very little results.

"**Haven't you little pieces of scum realised yet that you can't beat me**" Him said they all knew he was right, Abracadaver was trying to think of a way to beat him when one thought came to his mind, he sighed hoping he would agree.

Abracadaver stuck his left arm out and caught Burner as he was about to fly past him. Abracadaver looked at Burner "Burner I know one way to beat Him" he said "really! how?" Burner exclaimed "I need to seal him inside that crystal in your forehead, is that okay?" he asked "sure, if it means he'll be beaten and never do anything bad again" Burner said "thank you" Abracadaver said smiling before turning towards Him.

"Hey tall red and ugly" Abracadaver called out to Him, Him turned to look at him with glowing green eyes "I know that it's impossible to kill you but I can do the next best thing" Abracadaver said as his body began to glow blue.

He then thrust one hand towards Him making him glow as well "**what are you doing to me**" he said Abracadaver didn't say a word as he swung his arm towards Burner and lightly touched Burners Diamondhead shard. Him looked like he was now being stretched as he went up in the air before curving and heading straight at Burner.

Him was now disappearing as his body went inside Burners Diamondhead shard once Him was completely inside Burners Diamondhead shard it began flashing from red to light blue rapidly. When the flashing stopped the shard in his head had gone from light blue to purple, Him was now fully sealed in the shard forever.

"Um Abracadaver what did you just do" Bubbles asked "I sealed Him inside the crystal in your sons head, I hope that wasn't a problem" Abracadaver replied sheepishly. "It's okay as long as Him's fully sealed and he can't do anything to me" Burner said.

"Uh do you think we can worry about this later, right now I think we need to do something about them" Berserk said pointing at all the villains "oh yeah" they all replied and they closed the door shut which took a lot of effort.

Abracadaver was now making a giant thundercloud that covered nearly all of Townsville "let there be lightning" he said as massive bolts of lightning shot down from the cloud and disintegrated every bad guy that came through the door.

They all thought they won when something big hit against the door they could see both Oblivion and Death Bolt pounding against the door trying to open it back up. Team's X and Xtreme and The Rowdyruff Boys band were pushing against the door as hard as they could to prevent any villains from coming out.

Just before Abracadaver could make a new lock for the door 2 small figures came out, it was the original Blizzard and Blade "alright!" they said giving each other a high five. Abracadaver then zapped the door and a new lock appeared on it and the door sunk back into the ground.

"Yes we won" Brick said as everyone began cheering, until Bleak broke it "uh guys 2 things" he said they all stopped cheering and looked at him "1 my brothers are still alive" he said pointing at them "and 2… Sparky's dead" he finished sadly.

They all got sad looks on their faces before realising the first thing he said, they all looked down and saw Blizzard and Blade looking at them nervously and they looked at Bleak who had a thoughtful and slightly caring look on his face.

Brick seeing this sighed "one month of community service" and they all agreed because if Bleak and most of the other members on their Team can go from bad to good then why not these 2.

"You guys go find Dynamo and Proto, I'll talk with my brothers" Bleak said as he began floating down towards them.

As he did Team's X and Xtreme and The Rowdyruff Boys band turned their attention to Darklurk, Snapper, Frieza, Sparkle, and Overload. "So what are you guy gonna do" Blossom asked them "well Ovie and I are gonna stay here" Sparkle said holding Overloads arm.

"So you're gonna go see the world" Brick said clearing things up because everything Sparkle said was a lie Overload nodded and Sparkle shook her head and they both flew off hand in hand saying bye.

"And you two" Brick asked "meh we'll be seeing the world too so see ya" Frieza said and both he and Snapper flew off in another direction "and finally lucky last" Butch said to Darklurk "same as them I might drop by some time, adios" and he disappeared in a black mist.

"And as for me" everyone looked at Abracadaver "I'll be on my way too so bye" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well let's go find Dynamo and Proto" Brat said and they flew off.

With Bleak

Blizzard and Blade looked at the figure floating down towards them, the second Bleak landed they went to fly away but Bleak grabbed them both around the waist.

"Let go of us you old fogie" Blizzard said struggling against Bleaks grip "you are unworthy to hold me so let go" Blade said also struggling against Bleaks grip.

"So you 2 honestly don't recognise me at all" Bleak asked "why would we know an old man like you" Blizzard replied looking at him, "guys it's me your brother Bleak" he said looking at them.

BothBlizzard and Blade stopped struggling and looked at Bleak, then their eyes went wide "Bleak what happened to you" Blade asked "your old" Blizzard added "well you two have been dead for about 26 years" Bleak said now letting go of them.

"Wow I didn't know we've been dead for that long" Blade said "we had a minor discussion up there and you 2 can live if you do community service for a month" they looked at each other and nodded "okay" they said in union.

"Good" Bleak said "uh just out of curiosity would you 2 like to grow up naturally or would you like to be skipped to my age" he asked. "How can our growing be skipped" Blizzard asked "well you know that ray guy that we used to make the others younger" Bleak asked, they nodded "well Barry and Sparky were able to change it so it can now make you both older and younger" Bleak explained to them.

"So do you 2 want to be my age" Bleak asked "yeah sure why not" Blizzard said, "okay then lets go home" Bleak said with Blizzard and Blade following him.

Meanwhile

In Hell all the villains were depressed that they were now stuck there for eternity "well here we are trapped again in this hellhole" a Sparky clone said "I bet Scrappers going to be furious" a Butch clone said, Scrapper was the official leader of them all.

"Not as furious as you think" Scrapper said as he appeared behind the Butch clone "you see for the brief time we were all alive I managed to swipe this" he said showing them all a weird object in his robotic hand.

"What is it oh great one" Death Bolt asked, just before Death Bolt blew up the first time Scrapper had accidentally hit a button that rescanned who the master of Death Bolt was and he just happened to be in the way at the time "this is a universal teleporter" Scrapper replied; "it can teleport anyone anywhere in the galaxy" he finished.

"So what you do with dat," a Blazer clone asked "I'm glad you asked I'm going to make a machine that can teleport us anywhere we want" Scrapper said and everyone cheered at this.

Scrapper's robotic hand retracted in and a tape measure came out of the hole and then his hand came back out, he then stood in front of Death Bolt and began measuring him because if he was going to make the teleporter he needed it to be big enough to get everyone through and seeing as how Death Bolt was the biggest Scrapper had to measure him to make sure he could go through. Once Scrapper had gotten the measurements on how big the machine was going to be he started getting to work.

Meanwhile

In the middle of Townsville forest lying at the base of a tree was a third of Sparky's head, which contained his left eye, which was now grey. Suddenly the sound of a car engine starting up was heard his eye then flashed red before turning back to normal his eye began looking around "what happened where am I… and what's happened to my voice" he said, his voice now sounded like a scratchy broken doll's voice.

"And why can't I feel my…" he now realised that he was now less then a head "fuck" he said "well looks like I'm gonna be here for a while 'sigh' might as well enjoy it… okay that's enough enjoying hmm now how am I gonna get help, I cant contact Dynamo or Proto… unless hmm I'll give it a try" he said as he began concentrating as hard as he could and he was just able to make a weak link between him and his son.

At the omega bolt

Dynamo was now crying her eyes out; Bubbles and Blossom were at her sides trying to comfort her because they knew what it was like to lose a true love one "I just cant believe he's gone" Dynamo said quietly "Dynamo look on the slightly bright side" Bubbles said Dynamo turned to her "at least you still have Proto" she said calmly Dynamo smiled at this "your right, as long as I still have Proto I'll be okay" she finished, calming down completely.

With Proto

Proto had stopped crying ages ago and was now completely quiet "jeez I've never seen him this quiet before ow" Bobby said as he was socked over the head by Burner "you idiot he just lost his dad do you expect him to be happy, cheerful and loud" Burner said.

Proto was just sitting on his bed perfectly still thinking about all the great times he had with his dad. A drop of oil landed on his lap "dad" he said quietly, it was at this point that Sparky made the connection.

"Proto… can you… hear me" "dad!" Proto exclaimed, "Where are you" he questioned, "I'm in a forest somewhere help me" Sparky said "where exactly" Proto asked "I don't know but I'm sending the strongest signal I can, I need you to go to the forest and find it" Sparky said "right I'll be there soon" and the connection between them cut out.

When he turned around he saw all of Team Xtreme looking at him as if he was crazy "I knew this day would come you finally fried your circuits, what little you had to begin with" Bobby said which was followed by everyone hitting him on the head at the same time

"I haven't fried my circuits my dad contacted me and now I'm going to find him" Proto said as he flew off down the halls "we should follow him just encase" David said everyone nodded.

Soon they were all flying above Townsville forest following Proto "come on where's that blasted signal" he said scanning the area "he must of just been hearing things from depression" Lily said, but then they heard him exclaim "found him!" and Proto flew down into the forest the others then followed him.

Proto then landed in front of the only remaining piece of his dad left "dad?" Proto said looking at him "son, thank god you found me" Sparky said looking up at Proto "dad your alive, and looking magnificent as always" Proto said as the rest of Team Xtreme landed behind him and saw that Sparky was still alive "wow so Proto wasn't hearing things" Lily said "come on lets take him back home so Barry can fix him" Burner said. Proto carefully picked his dads head up and the headed back home.

When they got back home everyone was shocked that Sparky was still alive, what little there was left of him, and Dynamo hugged him "uh Dynamo" Barry said Dynamo looked at him "I know this is a touching moment for you but I need that remaining piece of Sparky in order to make him a new body" he said "sure" Dynamo replied and gave Barry Sparky's head so he could start working on making him a new body.


	19. Chapter 19

2 weeks later

The Rowdyruff Boys were now getting ready to leave, which made Candy, Lauren, and Robin very sad but before they left Barry gave them a special device that would allow them to teleport were ever they were straight to the omega bolt and back to their bus. So after a hard goodbye the bus drove off and everyone went back inside.

Barry headed back to his lab to finish making Sparky's body, all he had to do now was just put what little remains of Sparky's original head inside his new body.

Barry took off the outer layer of Sparky's head and tossed it into a pile of spare parts and then opened the top of Sparky's new head and put the remaining circuitry of Sparky's original head inside the new one.

Once it was inside wires automatically connected themselves to the original circuitry and his head closed up. Then the sound of a car engine starting up was heard and his right eye went from grey to red and he sat up "ah so nice to have a real body again and being able to talk properly to" Sparky said hugging himself "well I'm glad you like your new body" Barry said "and thanks a lot Barry I owe you one" Sparky said shaking Barry's hand and he walked out "I'm proud at the things I do, well there was that one time 'shudder'" Barry said remembering the time he almost died from alcohol poisoning.

Meanwhile

In Hell Scrapper had just finished making the teleporter "it's done" he said looking at the colossal structure in front of him. After hearing this everyone started crowding around the teleporter "and now for the secret ingredient" he said pulling a small glowing crystal thing out of his pocket.

"What is it" a Brick clone asked "this is half of the crystal thing on that brat Burners head that I managed to get when I attacked, him I was originally going to use it on myself to make me immortal but due to certain events I didn't get that chance so to make a long story short this is going to power this teleporter" Scrapper finished.

Everyone was looking in awe as he opened a small hatch and dropped it inside and closed the hatch. At first nothing happened but then the sound of a jet plane starting up was heard and the ground began to shake violently "perfect" Scrapper, said smirking he then turned around to the controls "now let's see" with his robotic hand he began typing and several pictures began appearing on the screen in front of him.

The pictures on the screen were different places on Earth "no, no, no, ah ha perfect, hey guys" everyone looked at him "how does Hawaii sound" Scrapper asked looking at everyone "YEAH!!!" they all shouted raising their arms in the air Scrapper pressed a button and the teleporter began to glow a light blue and then a portal opened up in the middle of the teleporter that looked like a giant door frame.

Through the portal everyone could see the sunny beaches of Hawaii "LET'S GO!!!" Scrapper shouted and everyone charged or flew through the portal and as they did they were all brought back to life and once the last villain was through the portal closed up.

You'd think that they would all be destroying everything in their path but instead they were all relaxing and enjoying themselves, surfing, tanning, etc.

A week later

Everyone on the omega bolt were all relaxing and enjoying themselves when Brick shouted for everyone to come to the lounge room they saw a news report starting "we are here on the beaches of Hawaii where hundreds of supernatural beings have invaded the island" the news reporter said both Team's X and Xtreme mouths dropped as this.

"I am now going to get an interview with the apparent leader, sir may I ask why you and all your minions have basically taken over Hawaii" the reporter asked Scrapper who was sunbathing Scrapper sat up straight and turned to the woman "first of all their not my minions their my friends second we haven't taken over there's just a lot of us and third Hawaii is a great place sun, surf, sand, and babes" Scrapper said with a slight smirk on his face when he said babes.

"Oh and I'd just like to say that if Team X is watching this I just want to let them know that we haven't done anything bad so don't come and kill us but even if you do we'll still be able to come back" Scrapper said.

"So your saying that you and all the others have come back from the dead" the news reporter exclaimed "yep I opened a portal that went straight from Hell to here and even if were killed we'd all still be able to come back" Scrapper finished and went back to sunbathing, "and so there you have it back to you Tom" the news reporter said.

"I don't believe it" Brick said "yeah I would have thought they'd start destroying everything left, right, and center" Blossom added, "so what should we do" Brute asked "well like Scrapper said they haven't done anything bad yet so we cant just go over there and kill them all" Bunny said.

"Why not?" Buttercup asked "because it would be like killing an innocent, I know they've killed and destroyed people and things but as long as they don't do anything bad we cant kill them" Bunny said, Buttercup sighed in defeat "your right, but the second they do something bad its straight to Hell for them" and everyone nodded in agreement.

1 month later

In Hawaii Scrapper and all the other villains were still enjoying themselves, Scrapper was about half way through a beer when a Butch clone came up to him "hey Scrapper" he said "yeah" Scrapper replied "I'm just wondering why haven't we started destroying anything yet" the Butch clone asked "are you kidding if we did start doing bad things Team X will kill us" Scrapper replied.

"Yeah but cant we keep coming back through the portal" the Butch clone asked "yes we can but they'd just keep killing us" Scrapper replied "then why don't we go to a different planet" Butch said sarcastically.

Scrapper catching the sarcasm grabbed him by his shirt "why you lit…actually that's not a bad idea" Scrapper said with a smirk on his face "but first we need transportation" Scrapper then closed his eyes and began thinking we need something that's big enough to carry both Death Bolt and Oblivion he said quietly because they were almost roughly the same size Death Bolt was just a tiny bit bigger.

Then his eyes snapped open "I've got it! But I need your help" Scrapper said looking at the Butch clone he then wrapped his arm around the Butch clone and they shot off into space "I was just being sarcastic!" the Butch clone shouted out as the left earths atmosphere.

3 hours later

Scrapper finally came to a stop "where are we" the Butch clone asked "well 1 were in space and 2 floating around us is the debris of Oblivions ship" Scrapper explained "so you plan on fixing it and so it can take us from planet to planet" the Butch clone concluded "wow your smarter than I gave you credit for" Scrapper mocked "well any way lets begin" Scrapper declared and with the Butch clones help the whole ship was fixed within a month.

The first thing they fixed was the food-making machine so they wouldn't starve to death, and now Scrapper was just putting a few more bolts in "finally done, I think we did a pretty good job but I have a feeling that something's wrong" Scrapper said "you mean that we locked ourselves out" the Butch clone said "DOH" Scrapper said which was followed by a sigh as his drill retracted in and 2 crowbars came out followed by his robotic hand.

Scrapper then gave the Butch clone a crowbar "okay on the count of 3 we jam these in and pull okay 1… 2… 3" and with a lot of effort they pried the door open "finally" Scrapper said as they opened the doors "why's it so dark in here" the Butch clone asked "because the main power switch is in the control room lets go" Scrapper explained and they both flew off to the control room.

When they arrived Scrapper slapped his forehead "I forgot this ship wont even make so much as a spark without getting Oblivion to say the password… unless" Scrapper then walked over to the hatch Sparky had been put in and began fixing wires the Butch clone realised what he was doing "ha, do you honestly believe that you can just _hot wire_ this colossal ship" the Butch clone said, suddenly the ship jerked and all the controls lit up as well as all the lights on the ship "as a matter of fact I do" Scrapper said.

Suddenly the ship shot forward sending Scrapper and the Butch clone straight to the back of the room "did you program were the ships heading" the Butch clone asked "yes its headed straight towards Hawaii" Scrapper replied "is this ship going to stop before we arrive or is it just going to crash" the Butch clone asked "it's going to stop… hopefully"

Within 30 minutes the Death Ship had arrived at Hawaii everyone was shocked when the huge vessel had landed especially Oblivion "you fixed my ship" were the first words to come out of Oblivions mouth "yep" Scrapper replied "but how did you get it to work it doesn't activate unless I say the password" Oblivion asked.

"He hot wired it" the Butch clone said, "why did you restore this ship oh great one" Death Bolt asked "who here would like to do something evil" everyone raised their hands "and what's the main reason we cant do anything bad" "Team X" they all said "exactly so if we leave here we can do what ever we want" "YEAH" everyone shouted "then lets go" Scrapper said.

Soon every villain with super powers or monsters was on the ship, which were mainly consisted of just the clones, Oblivion and his goons, Death Bolt, several monsters that Team X had killed over the years, and himself, Scrapper had made a policy that only they were aloud to come, every other villain or bad person that came out of Hell when he did he couldn't give a rats ass about them "let's go" Scrapper said the engines on The Death Ship roared to life and blasted off into space.

3 weeks later

Most of Team X and Xtreme were at home when the hotline rang "yeah what the hell is wrong this time" Breaker said answering the hotline "a thing came from sky and land in park" Trashy said.

"What kind of thing" Breaker asked "it looks like a plane" Trashy replied, "'sigh' we'll be there soon," Breaker said and he hung up "come on guys a plane crashed in Townsville park we'd better go and see if anyone needs help" he said, everyone's mouths dropped "what the fuck are you all looking at" he asked "that would have to have been the first sentence in your life were you haven't sweared" Brat said with a smirk.

"Yeah well lets fucking go" Breaker said and they all started heading towards Townsville Park.

When they arrived the saw a huge crowd of people gathered around what looked like a small harrier jet. As they were inspecting the craft the cockpit opened up to revile a creature that looked like it was on life support.

Barry thinking quickly asked Dynamo if she had any Chemical L on her after she gave him a bottle of it he carefully removed the creatures full-face mask he opened its mouth and poured some chemical L in.

After the creature swallowed the Chemical L it's eyes snapped open and it shot up, making everyone in the crowd move back. When Barry got a good look at the creatures face he was shocked "huh, what in the world I'm healed" the creature said looking at himself the creature then looked up and saw Barry.

"Barry?" the creature asked "Slicer?" "Barry! Long time no see" Slicer exclaimed shaking Barry's hand "like wise so what happened to you, you were almost dead" Barry asked "well these invaders that looked a lot like you came to my home world and started killing people destroying things and started taking our strongest fighters and forced them to become his slave soldiers or they'd kill their family's" Slicer said with tears in his eyes.

"They killed my family right before my eyes I would have stopped them but they had me fully restrained I was only able to escape by the skin of my teeth when my son was…" he paused everyone could tell he was straining the next part "torn in half by a guy with a claw for an arm and his blood went everywhere blinding the guys holding me making them let go" he said with tears pouring out of his eyes.

Both Team's X and Xtreme were shocked that Scrapper had been that brutal and that he and they guessed that everyone else had left Earth "I managed to hot wire this ship and escape but not before I got as damaged as I did when I arrived here" Slicer explained.

"Could you tell us how they arrived on your planet" Brick asked "yeah they came in a colossal ship probably bigger than this city" Slicer said "hmm Scrapper must have built a ship big enough to carry Oblivion and Death Bolt as well as everyone else" Blizzard concluded.

"Right, so does anyone have any ideas how we can stop them" Bleak asked "yeah lets head towards where we can sense them and kill them all" Buttercup said "good idea but there's a problem with it Scrapper somehow built a teleportation device that can teleport ether him or anyone else from hell to the living world" Barry said.

Everyone looked crest fallen until Boomer had an idea "why don't we use Barry's teleporting machine to go to hell destroy his machine and then kill them all" he said, "That's an excellent idea" Barry said, "everyone lets go back home" he said and both Team's X, Xtreme, and Slicer who was being carried by Barry headed back to the omega bolt.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they arrived at the omega bolt they went to Barry's lab and began discussing their plan "okay so I'll teleport Brick to hell so you can destroy the machine that's making them escape and then I'll bring you back got it" Barry said "right" Brick replied Barry then activated his teleportation machine and set the coordinates and his machine activated and Brick walked through the portal and came out into hell and the portal closed up.

"Hmm so this is what hells like… holy shit" Brick said looking at the colossal structure in front of him "so that must be the thing that's bringing all the villains back to life" he said, suddenly 5 beings materialised in front of him and he was shocked when he saw who they were.

The 5 beings in front of him were a clone of himself and his brother Butch, Bleak, Barry and Brute. "I can't believe that guy killed us" the Butch clone said "ah don't worry we'll get him" the Brick clone said "no you won't" they heard they turned their heads and saw Brick, before they could move he knocked them all out.

"Now onto this thing" he said as he began blasting the teleportation machine, after he had reduced it to nothing more than a pile of scrap metal he could sense something coming from it he dug around a bit before he found what he was looking for "a piece of Burner's Diamondhead shard, the energy inside this must have been powering the whole machine but how did… Scrapper must have taken a piece off Burners during the brief time he was alive again" Brick concluded.

He put the shard in his pocket and picked up the 5 unconscious kids just before the portal opened to allow him to come back to the omega bolt. Everyone was shocked when he came back through the portal carrying the 5 kids, when the portal closed he dumped the kids on the floor.

"Okay good news 1. I managed to destroy the machine 2. I brought these guys here so they can tell us which planet they were going to next and 3. I found out that this was the thing that was powering the teleportation machine; it's a piece of Burners Diamondhead shard" he said as he gave the Diamondhead shard back to Burner.

Burner tried to put it back but it wouldn't fuse with the one in his head "hmm it's become it's own individual piece" Burner said and put it in his pocket. Everyone started to hear groaning noises they looked down and saw that the 5 kids were starting to wake up, the next thing the kids knew they were completely paralysed.

"What the hell happened" the Brick clone asked, "why can't I move?" the Bleak clone asked "you cant move because I put paralysis cuffs on you" Barry explained "ah shit" the 5 kids said.

"Now can you tell us which planet you were heading to next?" Boomer asked "why should we tell you anything" the Brute clone asked. Blade then kneeled down next to her and extended a blade from his arm and pushed it against her throat "tell us the planet you were heading to next and I may spare your miserable life" he said as he pushed harder against her throat "okay, okay we were headed towards the planet Pattang next now can you please get that blade away from my throat" she said.

"Okay" Blade said taking his blade off her throat "but if your lying, this blade is going to go right here" he said pointing at her heart, to which she gulped. "Ha, you will never be able to beat them we've all been training and were all way stronger than what we were when we first came out of hell so with your numbers and strength you don't stand a chance" the Butch clone said "hmm he's right their power levels are all over 8 million" Sparky said as he scanned them.

While nearly everyone else's was around the 25 million mark, it might seem like a big difference but like the Butch clone said with their numbers and strength they don't stand much of a chance.

"So were gonna need all the help we can get" Brick said "I know!" Bubbles exclaimed, "we'll get our allies to come and help us" she said everyone gave her a weird look "you know Overload, Darklurk etc" she explained.

"That's a great idea Bubbles" Boomer said hugging her, "okay Boomer and Bubbles you go and ask Overload and Sparkle if they would help" Blossom ordered, "right" they said and flew off "Buster and Berserk you go and ask Abracadaver" they both nodded and flew off "Bleak you go and find Darklurk" he nodded and he flew off Sparky and Dynamo you 2 go and find Frieza and Snapper "right" they both said and they flew off and now finally Candy, Lauren, and Robin I want you three to go find your boyfriends and ask them to help us and Soundwave as well" Blossom finished the girls nodded and left the room "wow you should be a dictator" Bunny said "she already is" Barry mumbled only to be elbowed in the stomach by Buttercup.

"So what do you want the rest of us to do" Slicer asked "go to the gravity rooms and train like you've never trained before" Brick said everyone nodded and headed off to the gravity rooms.

With Bubbles and Boomer

They had just arrived at Queensland, Australia and they were now walking along the beach "it's so nice here Boomie" Bubbles said holding his arm "yeah it is and there's who were looking for" Boomer said pointing at 2 figures lying on beach chairs one of them was as clear as glass and the other was glowing purple.

"Sparkle, Overload long time no see" Boomer said they both sat up and looked at Boomer and Bubbles with smiles "hey how have you been since the last time we saw you back in Townsville after we helped you close the gates to hell" Overload said very fast paced while shaking Boomer's hand "uh good how about you" Boomer asked "we've been terrible" Sparkle said, they all knew that everything Sparkle said was a lie.

"So why did you come here?" Sparkle asked, "We need your help in beating some incredibly strong villains" Bubbles replied "wow they must be very strong if you need our help considering the amount of members on your team as well as the help of your children" Overload said "yeah I know so will you help us" Boomer asked "no way, not in a million years would we help you" Sparkle said "okay lets go" Boomer said and they all flew off.

With Candy, Lauren, and Robin

Before the girls could leave the omega bolt to find their boyfriends there were three flashes of light and now standing in front of them were their boyfriends Brick, Boomer, and Butch "wow we were just about to go off and find you" Lauren said "why couldn't resist staying away from us" Butch said "something like that" Robin replied "anyway, we need your help as well as your dads to beat some really strong bad guys" Candy said "sure I'll be back in a sec" Brick said, and he disappeared in a white flash.

Brick came back about a minute later with their dad, Soundwave. "So who are these super strong bad guys that you need our added help to beat them" Soundwave asked Candy then told Soundwave all that's happened recently. After she had finished explaining the situation Soundwave full on agreed to help them.

With Buster and Berserk

They were both floating above a small crowd of people and in the middle was the world's best magician, Abracadaver. "And now for the grand finale" he said as he threw his hat up in the air to which he noticed Buster and Berserk, his hat was now spinning in front of Busters face "oh shit" he said as his hat exploded followed by a shower of different lollies.

They started to float down and when they were eye level Abracadaver burst out laughing at Busters appearance, Busters mouth was completely filled with different lollies and he had 2 giant lollipops over his eyes with 2 big pieces of liquorice on top pointed down towards the middle making him look like he was angry. Berserk whacked him on the back of the head making the lollipops and liquorice fall off and he spat out all the lollies.

"Well I take it by you being here that you need me for something" Abracadaver said "and you would be correct we need your help in beating a heap of very strong enemies" Berserk said "well I cant say no to that, so lets go" Abracadaver said and they all disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

With Bleak

Bleak was walking around a huge shopping center looking around for Darklurk "come on I sensed him around here somewhere" he said looking around "how hard is it to find a guy who's completely black and has glowing neon green eyes and mouth" he said as he turned around and came face to face with Darklurk, "boo" he said making Bleak jump back with his heart almost pumping out of his chest.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF!!!" Bleak shouted "wow you really know how to make a scene" Darklurk said to Bleak as everyone in the shopping center was looking at him "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!" he shouted again and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So I take it your not here to do some shopping" Darklurk said "no I'm here for you" Bleak said "sorry I don't swing that way" Darklurk replied "grr I didn't mean it like that" he said angrily before calming down, a bit.

"Long story short we need your help in beating some very strong enemies" Bleak asked "sure I'll help I haven't had a proper fight since I last fought you" Darklurk replied "okay lets go" Bleak said and they both flew off, crashing through the roof.

With Dynamo and Sparky

They had arrived at a GIANT indoor swimming pool center "wow we should come here sometime" Dynamo said to Sparky "yeah but we've got more important matters to attend to" he replied "and there's our target" Dynamo said pointing at Frieza and Snapper who were playing volley ball with a group of other adults.

As they walked over to them kids were treating them like they were mindless machines by telling them to do all kinds of stupid stuff until Sparky finally lost it "WILL YOU LITTLE FREAKS LEAVE US ALONE" he shouted raising his fist at them and making his eyes glow red.

All the kids screamed and ran away "whoa cool down man or do I have to do that for you" a voice said, both Sparky and Dynamo turned around and saw both Frieza and Snapper standing in front of them.

"So I take it you need my superior strength and intellect to help you with something as well as my stunning girlfriend" Frieza said "yes we do we need both of your help in beating Scrapper" Sparky said, "That worthless inferior asshole is alive!" Frieza exclaimed, Sparky and Dynamo just nodded.

"Of corse we'll help you beat him" Snapper said "then lets go, but we should go out the front first" Dynamo said everyone nodded and once they were outside they began heading back to the omega bolt.

Once everyone was back at the omega bolt they all started to train except for Proto and Jeice they were now in the main control room starting up Omega Bolt. A screen came down in front of them and Omega Bolts face came on it "hello friends how may I be of assistance to you" Omega Bolt asked in his usual grim tone.

"We need you to take us to the planet Pattang please" Proto asked "it would be my pleasure" Omega Bolt said as his engines started up he rose up about 100m before blasting off into space heading towards the planet Pattang. "We had better start training or else we might not be strong enough to beat anyone" Jeice said, Proto nodded in agreement and they walked off to the gravity rooms to start training. 2 months later

Scrapper and all the other villains had arrived on the planet Pattang and Scrapper had ordered everyone to go out in groups and find and destroy any living thing and if any being manages to put up a good fight bring them back to the ship to be judged.

Meanwhile

Omega Bolt was now in Pattang's orbit "everyone I am now in Pattang's orbit where would you like me to land" Omega Bolt said, over the past 2 months everyone had been training until they dropped everyday and now they knew that they could beat all the villains, Jeice and Proto had just arrived in the control room "Omega Bolt we want you to land next to the colossal ship" Jeice said "Okay" he replied and he blasted forward straight towards The Death Ship.

Meanwhile

At The Death Ship everyone was returning back after their scouting mission "Scrapper we have searched this entire planet and haven't found any sign of intelligent life" a Brick clone said "any animals" Scrapper asked "not anymore" a Boomer clone said with a smirk on his face "good, Oblivion I'll let you decide what to do with this planet" Scrapper said "destroy it" he said flatly "all right then everyone back in the ship" Scrapper ordered.

"Hey what that" a Blazer clone asked pointing up everyone looked up and saw a huge ship heading towards them Scrapper recognised it instantly fuck he said quietly as the ship stopped and landed gently everyone saw a door open and Team's X and Xtreme, the Rowdyruff Boys band, Abracadaver, Overload, Sparkle, Frieza, Snapper, and Darklurk came out and once they were all off the door closed and the ship transformed into a giant robot that looked like Death Bolt.

"Scrapper you rain of terror ends here" Brick said, "oh I'm so scared" Scrapper mocked "with your strength and numbers you don't stand a chance against all of us," he said with all the villains and monsters snickering behind him.

"Now remember everyone the robots and the monsters are the only ones you can destroy knock all the others out" Barry said everyone nodded at this, while heading towards the planet Pattang they had come up with an idea to really teach them all a lesson, "and now ATTACK!!!" Brick shouted and the two sides flew or ran at each other, the ultimate battle had begun.

----------------------------

Big fight planned out for the next chapter, which should be up soon, I hope, enjoy ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about the long wait but my computer crashed big time, so like I said in the previous chapter heres a big fight, enjoy ^_^

-----------------------------------

**Previously:** _"Now remember everyone the robots and the monsters are the only ones you can destroy knock all the others out" Barry said everyone nodded at this, while heading towards the planet Pattang they had come up with an idea to really teach them all a lesson, "and now ATTACK!!!" Brick shouted and the two sides flew or ran at each other, the ultimate battle had begun._

The Powerpuff girls fight

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had decided to be their old team again for this fight to beat their clones, Buttercup had just finished punching a Bubbles clone in the back of the head knocking her out before she was punched in the back followed by a kick to the stomach and finished with 4 clones punching her on the back which sent her spiralling to the ground but she managed to land on her hands and feat.

Before she could stand up properly both Blossom and Bubbles landed on top of her, fortunately Bubbles special ring came off reviling her large body so her impact didn't do much damage to her and Blossom had a soft landing "this must be what Boomer feels like when you roll on top of him in you sleep" Buttercup complained as she pushed Bubbles off her.

"Girls I have a plan" Blossom said "what is it" Buttercup asked "I'll make a tornado to suck the clones in while you and Bubbles make as much electricity as you can and add it to the tornado" Blossom said "why?" Bubbles asked, "it'll shock them and hopefully they'll be paralysed long enough for us to knock them all out" Blossom explained.

"GO IN FOR THE KILL" a clone shouted "go now" Blossom ordered as she went to the right and Bubbles and Buttercup just in time to avoid being hit by the clones who all punched the ground at the same time making a huge crater.

"Hey you little freaks" Blossom called out from above, all the clones looked up with angry expressions on "come on you little babies I think it's time for your nap" she taunted them which made them even angrier "DIE!!!" the clones all screamed and flew up to her 'perfect' Blossom thought as she began spinning around rapidly which formed such a powerful tornado that the clones once they were sucked in they couldn't stop themselves.

Bubbles and Buttercup were now starting to charge up as much static electricity as they possibly could and once they reached their maximum they fired it at the tornado so now all the clones were getting zapped with enough electricity to power The Death Ship for a year. When Blossom finally stopped spinning she and all the clones fell straight down luckily Blossom landed on a pile of clones and after a minute all the clones were knocked out.

The Rowdyruff Boys fight

Boomer, Brick, and Butch had also decided to be their old team again for this fight to beat their clones "Just like old times huh" Boomer said as he punched a butch clone hard in the stomach and followed by an elbow to the head that sent it crashing to the ground "yeah tell me about it" Butch said punching a Brick clone in the face.

'There has got to be a way to knock them all out at once' Brick thought as he karate chopped a Boomer clone in the back of the head, knocking it out. Suddenly an idea came to him as he was punched in the head 'I've got it' he thought.

Boomer and Butch both elbowed the same Brick clone in the back of the head guys I know how we can beat them Brick said "how?" they both asked "we'll the pummelling hurricane attack" Brick said "now why didn't we think of that" Butch asked Boomer who only shrugged "let's do it" Brick said.

All three of them started to get their signature coloured auras around them and then they held hands and began spinning around rapidly until a orb that contained the colours red blue and green surrounded them and it started to get bigger and bigger until it was about the size of Omega Bolts head and it then headed towards the clones.

The clones only looked on in shock before they were all pulled in and once they were inside the sound of thunder could be heard until the orb disappeared to reveal Boomer, Brick, and Butch completely surrounded by clones that had been beaten into unconscious and all the clones fell down to the ground while Boomer, Brick, and Butch slowly floating down, they were completely exhausted after that attack "great job boys" Brick said as they all gave a weak high five before they all collapsed panting.

Burner, Buzz, Billy, Jeice, Bobby and Aaron's fight

Burner, Buzz, Billy, Jeice, Bobby and Aaron were all fighting against Oblivion and his goons, despite Oblivion's colossal size he was very fast as well as strong he now had Bobby and Aaron in his fists and was squeezing them as well as banging their heads together.

Burner had just punched one of Oblivions goons in the head knocking him out when he looked up and saw what Oblivion was doing to Bobby and Aaron I'll help he said as he flew up and punched Oblivion in the face making him let go of Bobby and Aaron. Bobby and Aaron slowly floated down to the ground with massive headaches.

"Why you little brat" Oblivion said and brought his fist down on Burners head making him head straight towards the ground like a missile. Burner crashed into the ground with enough force to make a huge crater.

Everyone was looking down in the crater and saw Burner lying on his back sprawled out "that must have hurt even for him" Billy said before Burner could revive and heal himself Oblivions fist came down on top of him and he continued punching or stomping on the crater "this is for good measure" he said but he stopped when Jeice gave him an uppercut sending him backwards.

Even with as much damage as Burner's body had sustained the Diamondhead shard in his forehead was still able to revive him and heal his whole body. "Man that hurt" he said sitting up "personally I'm surprised that you were still able to be revived even after all that," Bobby said helping him up.

"Where's Oblivion" Burner asked "over there" Bobby said pointing at Oblivion who trying to defend himself against Buzz, Billy, Jeice and Aaron. Buzz was zooming all around Oblivion punching and kicking him repeatedly, Aaron was zapping Oblivion with his laser vision, Billy and Jeice had now knocked out all of Oblivions goons were now doing double team hits all over Oblivion.

"Bobby lets give him a headache he'll never forget" Burner said, Bobby nodded and they both flew towards Oblivion they got behind him and gave him the hardest kicks they could do right in the back of his head, KO'ing him big time.

Once Oblivion had hit the ground all the guys were giving high fives "alright!" Jeice exclaimed "finally we beat him" Buzz cheered "good thing you two knocked him out when you did" Aaron said "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna have a quick rest" Burner said as he sat down "same here" Billy said and he sat down as well as the others.

Candy, Lauren, Robin, Boomer, Brick and Butch's fight

Candy, Lauren, Robin, Boomer, Brick and Butch were fighting against all the monsters that had escaped hell "jeez you'd think that things this size would be difficult to beat" Candy said as she blasted a monsters head off "tell me about it" Brick said as he tore a large spike off a monsters head and threw it through the monsters head, right between the eyes and blew it to ashes.

After 10 minutes all the monsters lay around the six teenagers dead "finally their all dead" Butch said "yeah thank god" Robin added and kissed Butch on the lips Candy and Lauren both did the same to their boyfriends "hey lets go and help them beat all those Bleak clones" Boomer suggested the others nodded and they flew off to help.

Dynamo, Sparky, Brat, Breaker, Sally, and Trashy's fight

Dynamo, Sparky, Brat, Breaker, Sally, and Trashy were fighting against all the Sparky and Dynamo clones, they were probably the hardest to beat because they couldn't be knocked out and the only way to fully beat them was that they had to be completely destroyed or blown into so many bits that they couldn't possibly come back, the latter seemed to be the only thing they could do.

"This is ridiculous no matter how much damage we do to them they just keep coming back" Breaker said as he blasted a clone in the face Dynamo however was trying to think of a way to beat them "come on Dynamo think" she said as she grabbed a clone by the arm and threw it straight to the ground.

"I've got it" She said everyone heard her say that and flew over to her and she told everyone the plan. Sparky sighed "I'm all ways the distraction, but if you kill me I'm gonna haunt you in your dreams" he said and he flew down to the ground.

The clones were about to start attacking again when Sparky called out "hey you walking toasters" the clones stopped and looked at him "yeah I'm talking to you, you worthless scrap heaps" the clones eyes were now glowing red "come on rust buckets, tubs of grease, worthless crankshafts come get me" he finished as all the clones flew down towards him.

Meanwhile above

The second Sparky got all the clones attention they began to charge up their most powerful attacks that would combine into one blast that will hopefully destroy them all, and they all hoped Sparky could get out of the way in time.

Once the clones were almost at Sparky "NOW FIRE!!!" Dynamo said and they all let loose their most powerful attacks which all combined into one giant blast. Sparky saw the attack heading towards him and the clones "come on" he said anxiously if he moved then the clones would follow him and the attack would miss.

Just before the clones got to him he moved out of the way just before the blast hit the clones but he was still unfortunately caught in the explosion. The after shock from the explosion stopped all the remaining fights temporarily before they resumed again.

Once the dust had settled Dynamo, Brat, Breaker, Sally, and Trashy floated down and surveyed the area, the whole area was covered in pieces of metal from the clones they all gave each other a group high five before Trashy said "where's Sparky" everyone's eyes went wide at this but then they all heard a groaning coming from the crater.

They looked down and saw Sparky or what was left of him the only part of him that was intact was his head his neck a quarter of his torso and his right arm and he was now dragging himself over to a piece of his torso "grr this is so humiliating" he growled out as he dragged himself over to another piece of his torso and attached it to himself before he went over to another piece.

They then went down to help him and after five minutes he was finally complete "it's going to take Barry a while to fix you up completely" Dynamo said "yeah well at least I'm in one piece and all the clones have been destroyed" Sparky said "we'd better go help the others with those Bleak clones, but Sparky you had better go and see if the others are okay because a good hit or two and you could fall to pieces" Dynamo said "yeah your right, see ya" he said as he flew off to see if anyone who had won their fights were okay or needed help.

Bunny, Barry, Buster, Berserk, Brute, and Blazer's fight

Bunny, Barry, Buster, Berserk, and Brute were just sitting on the ground enjoying the show Blazer had gone into killing mode after several clones had hurt Brute badly but they all reminded him to just knock them all unconscious and not kill them.

Unfortunately for the clones Blazer wasn't knocking them out as painlessly as possible, he was beating them up to a point were it hurt to breathe. "Do you think we should tell him to lighten up on the beatings?" Buster said as a Bunny clone landed next to Berserk, she gave the Bunny clone a lite poke and the clone screamed in pain "nope, I think he's doing just fine" Berserk replied as she picked up the clone and tossed it into a small pile of other beaten up clones.

10 minutes later

All the clones had been beaten to within an inch of their lives and were now all lying on the ground "great job Blazie" Brute said as she kissed him on the lips "thank you Brute" once their lips parted "well we'd better go help the others" Bunny said everyone nodded and they all flew off to help.

The Bleak, Blade and Blizzard clone fight

All the others were fighting against the hundreds of Bleak clones and also the clones of Blade and Blizzard they were having a lot of trouble beating them "hold still you little brats we can work this out in a friendly manner" Sparkle said as she as she just barely missed hitting a clone.

"Why the hell did you make so many clones of yourself, what were you thinking" Emily asked her husband as she knocked out two clones out by banging their heads together "hey, I was young, evil, and I had no idea that this would come back to bite me in the ass 25 years later" Bleak replied as he elbowed a clone in the face and punched another in the face.

Because Blaster was a complete moron instead of aiming at the clones he was just firing his sonic pulse cannons wildly everywhere, he mostly hit clones but was also hitting people on his side. "Ow" Soundwave said as he was hit in the back by one of Blaster's attacks as he made 20 clones go unconscious by playing his guitar at a certain frequency, he mainly did this type of thing for riots at his concerts. "That's it I'm knocking that kid out" and soon Blaster was laying on the ground unconscious "much better now back to the clones" he said and continued attacking the clones.

Proto and Snowstorm were now back to back and were blasting every clone in site "man this is exhausting" Proto said "tell me about it I'm on my last drops of energyyyyyy" Snowstorm said as he ran completely out of energy and fell to the ground and he was soon followed by Proto who had also run out of energy and they were now just lying on the ground.

Darklurk was putting shrouds of darkness over the clones and when the darkness disappeared the clones were even paler to than they were to begin with and all fainted "I love these powers" Darklurk said as a dark mist surrounded his left hand and he swiped it over another group of clones.

"You little pin-headed clones are nothing compared to power" Frieza said as he hit a clone in the face and then turned around and rapidly shot chunks of ice that were in the shape of giant human fists from his hands which made the clones drop like flies.

Ashley, Emma, Susan, Lily, Maddie, Jessica, and Donna were all holding hands while spinning around making a giant tornado that began sucking in heaps of clones while Overload sent enough electricity to just paralyse the clones and unfortunately the girls as well but it was part of their plan.

Abracadaver wasn't much of a fighter so he just stuck with using his magic which involved giant gloved hands to come out of his hat holding mallets that would knock about 10 clones out per hit.

Snapper was knocking clones out by wrapping them up in her vine like hair and banging their heads together.

"Hey Blizzard" Blade said as he hit a clone "yeah" Blizzard replied doing the same thing "lets do the cosmic crusher attack" Blade suggested "oh yeah" Blizzard replied. Both Blade and Blizzard held hands and began to spin around faster and faster until they became a metallic blue coloured orb "cosmic crusher attack" they shouted and hundreds of smaller orbs came out and caused huge explosions as they hit the clones making them drop like flies.

David and James were fighting as many clones as they could but after fighting so hard they were starting to get really tired "me so sleepy" James said as he fell asleep and began to fall down "that idiot" David said as he caught James before he hit the ground as soon as David touched the ground he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and everything went black a clone had snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

Slicer's fight

Slicer was fighting against Scrapper for revenge of what he did to his family and thanks to all the training he did in the gravity rooms he was now Scrappers equal. Slicer and Scrapper were in an all out brawl, Slicer had all his blades out now to help cause extra damage.

Slicer punched Scrapper in the side of his face leaving 4 small cuts on his cheek from the blades on his fingers and sent him flying to the side. When Scrapper stopped himself he put his 'arms' in front of him to block one of Slicers kicks to which he grabbed on to Slicers leg and pulled Slicer towards himself before kicking him in the head followed by a wrecking ball hit to the stomach, which sent him crashing into The Death Ship.

Slicer was now slumped against The Death Ship with Scrapper standing in front of him "and here I thought you would put up more of a fight after all you did want to get revenge on me after what I did to your family" Scrapper said with his claw now holding Slicer up by his head.

"Oh yes I remember the screams of terror from your wife and daughter and lets not forget the screams of pure agony that came from your son as I tore him in half, ah good times well time for you to join them" Scrapper said just before he could do anything else Slicers eyes snapped open and he sliced Scrappers claw arm off with the long blade on his fore arm.

Scrapper screamed in pain as oil mixed with blood began squirting out of the small hole where his claw used to be he was then repeatedly hit with something hard when he looked he saw Slicer was clobbering him with his own claw.

"Tell me how does it feel to have your arm cut off" Slicer said as Scrapper just gave him a foul look from where he was lying on the ground, he knew what Slicer was referring to what he had done to his daughter before he killed her, the first thing Scrapper did when he broke into Slicers house he had sliced his daughters arm off followed by her other arm and then her head.

Slicer then crushed and compacted Scrappers claw into a ball and tossed it behind him, Scrapper was now getting up and he had a look of pure rage on his face until it turned into an evil smirk.

"You may actually have the strength to beat me but I have a secret last resort weapon to use against all of ya" he said with an evil smirk, his robot hand went in and a remote with two big buttons on it came out and landed on the ground, his robotic hand came back out and he picked the remote back up and said in an evil voice "your end has come" and he pushed the green button…

After a long and gruelling battle all the clones, monsters and aliens had finally been beaten and all the good guys came together in a group. Okay Abracadaver do your thing right he replied as he tossed his hat in the air to which smoke came out and covered the whole area when the smoke cleared every knocked out clone Oblivion and his goons had a pair of paralysis cuffs on them.

The reason he didn't do this in the beginning was because he needed their arms to be still so the cuffs could be put on them. Just before everyone could celebrate the ground began to shake violently and their eyes shot open as they saw The Death Ship transform into a giant robot, even Death Blots eyes went wide as he continued pounding an extremely beat up Omega Bolt.

Once The Death Ship had fully transformed in to a colossal robot it kneeled down in front of Scrapper and said "master" "ah it's so great to finally see you in robot mode my most wonderful and loyal creation" Scrapper said to Death Ship Sparky seeing an opportunity to buy some time for everyone to heal up or get their strength back flew over to Death Bolt and landed on his shoulder.

"Uh-oh, looks like Scrapper has a new favourite, and I'll give you a hint: it ain't you!" Sparky said and he floated up as Death Bolt stomped over to Scrapper "what about me master haven't I been more loyal to you than this thing" Death Bolt said pointing at Death Ship.

"Oh yes Death Bolt I almost forgot about you" Scrapper said which made Death Bolt smile "you see with my new loyal creation Grim Death here I have no more use for you" Scrapper said as his robotic hand went in and his laser cannon came which he aimed at Death Bolt "w-what" Death Bolt stuttered "goodbye" Scrapper said and fired a beam so powerful that it pierced through his almost impenetrable armour right through his power core and out the other side.

"Master" Death Bolt said quietly as he fell back and landed on the ground with his red eyes going grey. All the good guys were shocked at what Scrapper had done to Death Bolt before anyone could attack him they were almost crushed by Grim Deaths foot.

They tried blasting Grim Death but their blasts did nothing even Omega Bolts blasts had little effect against him and soon everyone was starting to get tired "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer" Bubbles said panting "I know what you mean" Boomer said "but I have a plan" "what is it" Bubbles asked "it involves Buzz" Boomer said as he flew over to his son.

Buzz was also starting to get tired as he just narrowly dodged an energy beam that came from Grim Death "Buzz" he heard his dads voice, Buzz turned saw his dad coming towards him "what's wrong dad" he asked "Buzz I need you to go as fast as you can and swipe that remote out of Scrappers hand and then give it to me" Boomer said "right" Buzz replied and in a blink of an eye he was gone and in another blink he was in front of Boomer holding the remote.

"Here ya go" Buzz said giving the remote to his dad, Boomer was completely shocked that his son was so fast but he quickly snapped out of it "thanks son" Boomer said smiling he then turned to the robot and pressed the red button…

Grim Death was just about to blow several Team X members to kingdom come when it stopped and Transformed back into The Death Ship "WHAT!!!" Scrapper exclaimed and looked at his hand to find the remote gone.

"Hey scrap-head looking for something," Boomer said, Scrapper looked up and saw Boomer holding the remote to which he crushed "NO!!!" Scrapper shouted only to be knocked out by Brick and had a paralysis cuff put on his one remaining arm by Abracadaver "finally it's over" Brick said, and then he and everyone else passed out from exhaustion.

----------------------------------------

I hope the wait was worth it, so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review.


	22. Chapter 22

2 hours later

Everyone had gotten their strength back and they were all now taking the clones and aliens inside The Death Ship and they were all put in the different cells that were throughout the whole ship.

In the docking bay Omega Bolt had transformed back into a ship and had gone into sleep mode, Barry was now looking at all the damage Omega Bolt had sustained "it's going to take a long time before this guy can so much as make a spark but I should be able to fix him" Barry said.

"So I take it we won't be able to live in him for some time" Berserk said "unfortunately yes but hey we can just live in a hotel in town until he's fixed" Barry said "but first we need to drop all these guys off at the galactic prison" Sparky said, the galactic prison was the most secure prison in the whole galaxy ever since it had been built 4000 years ago not one prisoner had ever fully escaped the furthest any escaped prisoner got was just out the front door before they were fully stopped "yeah your right I'll go contact them" Barry said as he flew off to the control room "and I'll help you get this over grown garbage can started up" Sparky said as he followed Barry.

Soon the engines roared into life the doors closed up and The Death Ship Blasted off into space. Barry was now trying to get a hold of the galactic prison soon a screen appeared in front of him with an aliens face on it the alien looked a lot like a normal human only he had purple skin and spiky dark blue hair, your typical pretty boy, "galactic prison how may I help you" the alien asked "hey Clatoo long time no see" Barry said "oh my god Barry how have ya been" Clatoo asked "good yourself" Barry replied "yeah I've been good, so have you got another fugitive to hand in" Clatoo asked.

During the time Barry Sparky and Blazer had been in space travelling from the planet they got transported to too Earth they had caught a very dangerous fugitive that had escaped from another prison and was now safely behind a steel door in the galactic prison they had also gotten the bounty on the fugitives head as well which they had converted into Earth currency.

"Actually we've got quite a few" Barry said "really well bring them over for us to lock away" Clatoo said "will do, we'll see you in about a week" Barry said "okay bye" Clatoo said and the screen disappeared "well I'd better start fixing Omega Bolt" Barry said as he walked out of the control room "and I'm gonna see what Dynamo's doing" Sparky said and he walked off too.

Meanwhile

Back on the battlefield amongst the remains of the Sparky and Dynamo clones a very small blinking red light could be seen, the light belonged to a small chip that was still online. As a large gust of wind blew a small piece of Burners Diamondhead shard the size of a grain of sand landed on the chip and sunk in, the chip then spun around and turned into a tiny spider.

"What the hell" the small spider said, "what happened to me" then it remembered how he was blown to pieces and after that everything was a blank "hmm well I think I should try and build myself a new body" he said he then turned around to get started and stopped "or maybe I can just hijack a body" he said looking at Death Bolts offline body and started crawling over to it.

Back on The Death Ship

Everyone was now heading off to their temporary rooms on The Death Ship and soon everyone was asleep but they had all forgotten one thing or should I say five things "ow my aching head" a Brick clone said as he came out of one of Omega Bolts control room windows who was followed by a Butch clone, a Bleak clone, a Barry clone and a Brute clone they were the clones that Brick had taken from hell.

While Omega Bolt was fighting Death Bolt the Butch clones paralysis cuffs had come off and he was able to free the others they had decided to stay inside of Omega Bolt so they wouldn't get hurt as much as the other clones, but they still got banged up a bit from Omega Bolt fighting Death Bolt.

"Lets go free the others" the Bleak clone said, "now hold on why should we risk being caught by helping them" the Brute clone said "huh?" the others replied "I mean if we try and free them we might get caught by those assholes and we'll be in the same predicament as them" the Brute clone "so your saying that we should just take the escape pods and leave" the Barry clone said "exactly" the Brute clone said "sounds good to me" the Brick clone said "yep" the Butch clone said "lets go" the Bleak clone said.

The clones flew over to an escape pod each "okay lets all go to the planet slack" the Brute clone suggested, it was the planet that they were headed to next after they had been to Pattang, the other clones nodded went into an escape pod each set the destination and then the 5 escape pods left The Death Ship and all began heading in the same direction.

Back on Pattang

The Sparky clones chip was now inside Death Bolts control room "now let's see all I need to do is go in here and connect myself up" he said as he crawled inside the control panel and turned back into a chip and connected itself to the controls.

At first nothing happened but then all the controls lit up, all the damage done to Death Bolts body completely fixed up, his colour changed from red to dark green and Death Bolts Grim face was replaced with the Sparky clones face "now this is what I call a body" he said and fired a beam from his right hand that vaporised 5 mountains "oh yeah" he said "but where is everybody, huh?" he said as his scanners detected 5 very strong beings heading in the same direction. "Hmm maybe that's some of the clones, oh well only one way to find out," he said as he flew off and began to follow the five beings.

With the clones

The clones were all talking to each other through the communicators "so how long is it going to take to get to Slack" the Bleak clone asked "well judging by the distance and the speed these escape pods are going I'd say about two days" the Barry clone replied "uh guys I'm detecting something coming up behind us check your vis screens" the Brute clone said.

All the clones turned on their vis screens and all their mouths dropped "is that Death Bolt" the Brick clone said "but how I thought Scrapper took him off line" the Butch clone said "everyone stop your pods" the Barry clone said, they all stopped their pods and came out.

They were now floating in front of the Sparky clones new body "Death Bolt how are you online Scrapper destroyed your power core" the Brick clone asked the Sparky clone then explained what happened "hmm interesting by any chance are your insides like the insides of Omega Bolt" the Barry clone asked "yes they are, they just lack any furniture or anything" the Sparky clone replied.

"Sparky would you be kind enough to take us to the planet Slack" the Brute clone asked "sure but don't call me Sparky" he said as a hatch opened up on his chest to let everyone in "call me Death Spark" he said "why did you change your name" the Butch clone asked "because personally I'm sick of being referred to as a clone of the original Sparky" he said as the hatch closed up after the last clone came in.

"Yeah I feel the same way," the Brick clone added "why don't we give ourselves new names" the Bleak clone suggested everyone agreed with that and they all thought up a new name for themselves:

Brick - Blaze

Butch - Blitzkrieg

Bleak - Draco

Barry - Hellspawn

Brute - Zeth

"Well now that we all have new names should we have a team name" Blitzkrieg asked, "yeah, how about Ghost Division" Seth suggested "I like it" Death Spark said and everyone else agreed "okay then were all officially Ghost Division" Zeth said "yeah" they all said and gave a group high five.

Back on The Death Ship

Barry was walking back into the docking bay to continue fixing up Omega Bolt when he noticed 5 escape pods were missing "huh, why are there 5 escape pods missing?" he questioned to which he just shrugged off.

He then decided to go inside Omega Bolt and see if he had any internal damage, he didn't see any major damage only partly destroyed furniture and everything that wasn't attached Omega Bolt had fallen onto the ground or had been moved.

As he was flying down the halls his eyes went wide when he saw what was in front of him lying on the ground were 5 pairs of broken paralysis cuffs and then he remembered the five prisoners they had had "all of Omega Bolts fighting must have broken their cuffs off and they took the 5 escape pods but why didn't they free the others, oh well who cares I gotta tell the others" he said and flew off as fast as he could.

After Barry had told everyone what had happened they tried to locate the escape pods and thanks to a tracking system that were on each of the pods they found out where they were heading.

"Ah shit, their headed to Earth" Barry said "don't worry this ship can go faster than those pods by the time we drop all these assholes off and head back we should catch them by the time they reach Pluto" Sparky said "really?" Barry questioned "hey I was in control of this thing once and I know how fast it is" Sparky answered "yes but wasn't this fucking ship rebuilt by Scrapper" Breaker asked "yes and knowing Scrapper he probably the engines an upgrade, so don't worry" Sparky finalised Barry sighed in defeat "fine, I'll get back to working on Omega Bolt, but are you sure you don't want me to fix you up first" Barry asked Sparky seeing as how badly damaged he was in his current state "I'm fine Omega Bolt is more important" he replied with his arm falling off "okay then" Barry said and flew off to the docking bay.

One week later

The Death Ship arrived at Galactic Prison the second the ship was seen everyone thought Scrapper and Oblivion had come to free all the prisoners once it landed guards surrounded the main entrance to the ship with guns ready as the giant steel doors opened everyone all the guards could see all the clones, Scrapper and Oblivion with their arms behind their backs linked together with weird looking cuffs.

All the guards lowered their weapons in shock at the site "we have successfully captured the clones, Scrapper, Oblivion and all his goons" Barry said walking up to the guards.

"Men take these pieces of slime to their new cells" the man in front of Barry ordered as the guards went over to the prisoners "your Barry right" the man asked "yes I am" Barry replied "how did you manage to capture all these criminals even our best forces couldn't catch them" the man asked "well it wasn't easy but because we all worked in teams we were able to beat them and for the love of god don't remove those cuff off them" Barry said firmly

"Hey Barry" a voice said Barry looked to his left and saw Clatoo running up to him "hey Clatoo" Barry said shaking his hand "wow when you said a few fugitives I didn't know you meant this many" looking at all the criminals being taken away then he saw Sparky, Blazer, Brute, Bunny and Dynamo came over.

"Sparky, Blazer great to see you again" Clatoo said shaking their hands with Sparky's arm falling off "my god what the hell happened to you" Clatoo said giving Sparky his arm back "this is what happens when you try and distract an army of clones" Sparky said reattaching his arm.

Clatoo then looked at the girls "and I take it your these three guys wives" Clatoo asked getting nods from them "and I take it those are your friends and family you told me about when you were here" he questioned "well some of them are the ones but I wanna know how come you don't look a day older when we last saw you" Sparky asked.

"Well you see my species ages extremely slowly I probably look about 25 in your years or so in your species years" Clatoo said, the others nodded "so how old are you" Bunny asked "I'm turning 3000 tomorrow" he said with a smile which made everyone else's mouths drop "gee you look good for a dusty old fossil" Sparky said making everyone laugh.

After all the clones, Scrapper, Oblivion and all his goons had been put away Barry was given the bounties that was on their heads making them possibly the richest people in the galaxy or on Earth anyway and a group shot was taken of all of them which was put in the papers with the headline 'heroes of the galaxy' but despite all this fame they really needed to get back to Earth before the clones did and soon after a quick goodbye to Clatoo the engines on The Death Ship roared into life and blasted off heading towards Earth.

Meanwhile

On the planet Slack in a partly destroyed town 5 figures could be seen sitting on top of a building next to a colossal robot "so do you think those idiots have taken the bait" Blaze said eating some weird food "most likely" Draco said "it's a good thing you could detect that those escape pods had tracking signals on them" Blitzkrieg said to Death Spark who was sucking oil out of a bent pipe that was shoved through a gas tank.

"Yeah or else they would have followed us here and probably would have killed us, but if I could make a suggestion for you five" Death Spark said "what is it" Draco replied "I think you should really start training in my gravity rooms so you can get stronger for future fights" Death Spark suggested "good idea" Zeth said "okay let's start training" Blaze said "yeah" everyone else agreed and they all went back inside Death Spark and began training while Death Spark continued destroying the planet.

2 months later

Unfortunately Sparky's calculations about when they would catch up to the clones had been wrong, instead of catching them at Pluto they were now almost about to enter Earth's atmosphere thankfully The Death Ship was almost at Earth's atmosphere as well "We should be able to catch them just before they can leave their escape pods" Barry said as he prepared to land the ship.

Townsville

The 5 pods crashed straight into Townsville Park with The Death Ship hovering over it everyone except for Barry exited The Death Ship to confront the clones while he went to find some place to land The Death Ship.

Everyone surrounded the pods as the doors opened, but no one came out. "Huh" they all said they looked inside and found a note inside one of them and it read:

Dear losers

As you can clearly tell by now we tricked you, we found out the pods had trackers in them thanks to our friend Death Spark so while you've been off on a wild goose chase we've started going from planet to planet conquering them and destroying them and who knows by the time you catch up to us half the galaxy could be gone so until then, you suck ha, ha, ha, ha.

Sincerely Zeth (a.k.a Brute clone)

"Those little bastards!" Breaker shouted in anger "well at least they're not as much of a threat as an entire army of them" Blossom said with everyone else agreeing with her when Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Proto all heard a familiar voice "well, well, well here we all thought it was an alien invasion but instead it's a weakling invasion".

Everyone turned and saw a blue skinned monster with long horns on the side of its head while wearing a white suit with matching platform shoes "Boogie Man!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Proto exclaimed as hundreds of monsters came out of nowhere and Disco music started to play.

"So you decided to do your original plan again" Blossom said "somewhat but this time I've done some extra things to prevent what happened last time from happening again" Boogie said "like" Buttercup asked "well for one my disco ball is new and improved as you might say underneath all the glass is duranium which I've found out you can't break two I've also put a force field around it to prevent you from going inside it to destroy it and finally every single creature of the darkness you see around you has taken a special medicine that I made to prevent anything made with or from chemicals X and L from causing any damage to us, go ahead give me your best shot" Boogie finished, patting his stomach

"Fine" Buttercup said as she flew at Boogie and punched him straight in the stomach but he didn't even so much as flinch. Buttercup began to rapidly punch and kick Boogie all over but he didn't give any acknowledgment that she was even doing anything him "creatures of the darkness continue partying!" Boogie declared "YEAH!" they all cheered and continued partying.

"Oh great Townsville's become a night club again" Blossom said "and now we can't destroy the disco ball again and anything with chemical X or L in it can't hurt them" Buttercup said annoyed "well I don't think Darklurk and your husband are minding it" Brat said pointing at Darklurk and Butch how were partying with the creatures of the darkness.

Buttercup at seeing this put her head in her hand and said quietly "only my husband" "couldn't help but over here that little problem to which I have a solution" Barry said floating above them. "You know how to beat them" Bubbles asked, "yeah, we just push the disco ball out of the way," he answered.

"Great idea lets go up there and push that thing out of the way" Berserk said and they all flew up towards the disco ball except for Darklurk and Butch who were still dancing. Soon they had reached the giant disco ball and were now trying to push it out of the way but it wouldn't move they tried blasting it but it still wouldn't move.

"Okay its official Earth's become the galaxies biggest nightclub" Buster said "maybe my special attack can move it" Proto said "huh what special attack" Dynamo asked her son "this" he said as he stuck both his arms out in front of him and they then fused together to form a cannon aimed at the disco ball that began to glow light blue on the inside.

"If I were you I'd move very far away you don't want to be anywhere near me when this fires" Proto said as the inside of his cannon began to glow brighter. Everyone flew back to Earth hoping that Proto's attack would work.

"OMEGA FLASH" Proto bellowed as a colossal beam of energy came out of his cannon both forcing him back and completely engulfing the disco ball, but instead of pushing the disco ball out of the way it obliterated it causing the sun to once again shine upon Earth. and but for some reason all the creatures of the darkness didn't fry up.

"Wow he was right we didn't want to be near him when it fired" Sparky said with everyone else nodding in agreement. They then started to hear growling and they looked around slightly nervous, all the creatures of the darkness as well as all the villains in Townsville completely surrounded them in masses.

"Your gonna pay for destroying my disco ball" Boogie said stepping forward "huh, why haven't you and the rest of the creatures of the darkness fried up" Buttercup asked "because that medicine I made also gave us immunity to any source of light" Boogie explained "who cares let's just beat them to bloody pulps" Brick said yeah the others agreed and they all flew at the villains.

All of Townsville's regular villains (The Gangreen Gang, Princess, ect) were soon beaten but they were all completely defenceless against the creatures of the darkness until they all heard several loud crashes.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked in the direction the crashes came from and everyone's mouths dropped several creatures of the darkness were slumped against a wall and Blazer and Abracadaver had their arms extended "these guys are easy to beat" Abracadaver said lowering his arm.

"How in the world did you two do that?" Boogie asked as he dropped Blossom and Bubbles unconscious forms on the ground "I guess we weren't made from Chemical's X or L" Abracadaver said "oh great are only hope is a blithering idiot and a semi super powered magician" Buttercup said lying on the ground in too much pain to move.

Hearing this made both Blazer and Abracadaver angry, "Blazer" Abracadaver asked "yeah?" Blazer replied "let's show her what a blithering idiot and a semi super powered magician can do" Abracadaver said in a determined voice "yeah!" Blazer exclaimed happily and together they began beating up every single creature of the darkness until Boogie was the only one left.

"Well, well I didn't think you two were this strong but even I know when I'm beat so… see ya" Boogie said and he jumped down a manhole. "Hey wait!" Blazer shouted "let him go he can't do anything now, besides we need to heal these guys" Abracadaver said as blue smoke came out of his hands completely covering the entire area and when the smoke disappeared all the good guys were healed, all of Townsville's regular villains had paralysis cuffs on and all the creatures of the darkness had disappeared.

"So not bad for a blithering idiot and a semi super powered magician huh" Abracadaver said with a smile "okay I'm sorry for saying that, jeez" Buttercup said annoyed, a few minutes later Proto came back completely drained of his energy and fell to the ground, but was thankfully caught by his mum.

Soon all of the villains had been taken to jail and they were all now in The Death Ship cafeteria discussing what they should do about the escaped clones. After about half an hour later they had come to an agreement that once Omega Bolt is completely fixed up Darklurk, Abracadaver, Blizzard, Blade, and Slicer would take The Death Ship to capture the clones and then take them to the galactic prison before coming back to Earth.

--------------------------------------

so does anyone think it was good that i brought Boogie back, please review.


	23. Chapter 23

2 weeks later

Barry had worked very hard over the past two weeks fixing Omega Bolt and now Omega bolt looked as good as new, so now Darklurk, Abracadaver, Blizzard, Blade, and Slicer could go and stop the clones before they could cause any more destruction.

After they had put Omega Bolt back where they lived Barry and Sparky gave Darklurk, Abracadaver, Blizzard, Blade, and Slicer a quick rundown on how the ship worked and what control did what.

After they got some of Brutes DNA they had locked on to several places where her DNA was located and they guessed that the individual one moving was the one they were looking for and soon The Death Ship blasted off into space heading towards the clones. After the ship had left Overload and Sparkle _didn't_ head back to Queensland, Australia, Frieza and Snapper went back to seeing the world and the Rowdyruff Boy's band headed towards the place where their next concert would be.

1 week later

It had taken a while but soon everything inside Omega Bolt was fully fixed up and nearly everyone was in the spa relaxing when the hotline went off they all groaned as Burner got out of the spa to answer it "yes" he asked "all jewels in city going to Mojo's" Sally said Burner sighed "okay I'll be there" he replied and hung up "Mojo's taking all the jewels in Townsville I'll go and stop him" he said "I'll come with ya" Snowstorm replied, after Burner quickly got changed they both flew off to Townsville.

Once they both got close enough to see Mojo's lab their eyes went wide as they saw his giant telescope was replaced with a giant magnet that was pulling in all the jewels in Townsville "hmm a giant magnet now that's a new one" Burner said, suddenly a glowing came from his shirt as the Diamondhead shard that Brick retrieved from hell to which he made a necklace from it lifted out of his shirt and looked like it was being pulled "what the…" before he could say anything else both he and Snowstorm shot towards the giant magnet. Burner was flying head first towards the magnet while Snowstorm was heading chest firsts towards the magnet "what in the name of holy hell is happening" Snowstorm said.

They had managed to stop themselves from going any closer to the magnet, they tried blasting the magnet to destroy it but the magnet was made out of duranium.

Their blasting stoped as the Diamondhead shard in Burners head came out, the Diamondhead shard in his necklace came out and the small scraping of his Diamondhead shard burst out of Snowstorm's chest to which all three pieces were added to the cluster of jewels.

Both Burner and Snowstorm fell strait to the ground making two small craters as they landed, Mojo had seen the whole thing and just laughed evilly but stopped when his machine began to go haywire "what in the world is going on" he said as all the jewels began to glow.

As the glowing started to get brighter all the jewels came off the magnet and began to spin around in a vortex shape as something began to form in the middle as more jewels were added to it.

Sparks of electricity began coming out of Mojo's machine and was added to the vortex as the glowing got brighter and brighter until it was blinding which was followed by an explosion.

When the blinding light subsided Mojo could see a figure floating in the place where the vortex was, the figure was multicoloured all over with two glowing yellow eyes, it then stretched its arms out to the sides and said "ahh I needed that", the figure was Diamondhead back to his usual insane self.

"Hmm this place hasn't changed much since I was here last huh" he said looking down at the two bodies lying in two small craters. He flew down to them and when he rolled one over he gasped as he remembered what had happened a few years ago when he had given his strength and powers to the dead boy in his arms.

"I know," he said as he shot a slightly glowing sapphire shard from his hand, which embedded itself in the hole where his one remaining shard used to be in Burners head. Burners closed eyes snapped open and he shot up.

"Huh what happened I thought I died" Burner said as he turned his head to face Diamondhead "you did but I gave you a replacement shard that has the exact same powers that my one remaining shard from before had" Diamondhead explained "wow thanks Diamondhead" Burner said "you're welcome, do you want me to do the same thing to this guy" he asked pointing at Snowstorm "yes please" Burner said, Diamondhead then did the same thing to Snowstorm only his time the shard was now wedged in his helmet instead of sinking into his chest.

"Thanks a lot Diamondhead" Snowstorm said "you're welcome… now then!" he exclaimed as he quickly turned around and blasted the giant magnet to bits which shocked Burner and Snowstorm while angering Mojo.

"How did you do that we tried blasting it but we couldn't even make a scratch on it" Snowstorm asked "that's because you two were in pain and couldn't concentrate, that or your extremely weak ha, ha, ha" Diamondhead finished laughing but he stopped when he felt something weird shaking around in his left hand.

"Huh?" he said as he made a small blood ruby come out of his hand the three were just staring at it in awe as it looked like there was a vicious storm brewing inside it before it disappeared to revile… Him, who was now banging on the inside of the ruby trying to get out.

Burner grabbed the ruby that had Him sealed inside "Let's go back home I think my parent's will know what to do with this guy" he said looking at it just before Burner and Snowstorm left they asked Diamondhead if he'd like to come home with them "well seeing as how I don't have anything to do or anywhere to go sure" he agreed and they all began heading back to Omega Bolt.

When they arrived back everyone was shocked at seeing Diamondhead alive and well "Diamondhead!" Sparky exclaimed "but how" Dynamo questioned "the only piece left of you was that one shard in my sons head" Boomer said.

Because both Snowstorm and Burner were dead they didn't know how Diamondhead came to be the last thing they remembered before waking up and seeing Diamondhead was a lot of pain and three sparkling objects flying away from them before everything went black and for Diamondhead it was like he awoke from a deep sleep.

Burner then showed everyone the ruby that had Him sealed inside it, they were all shocked at this but then began discussing on what to do with the ruby "I say we find the deepest darkest abandoned mine in the world, bury that thing and then cause the whole mine to cave in" Sparky said.

Everyone began looking at each other before nodding "good idea" Brick said as he grabbed the ruby "Butch, Boomer and I will go" Brick said as he began to leave the room with his brothers following him.

After they left everyone turned their attention to Diamondhead, "so what are you going to do" Emily asked "depends what have the rest of my family done" he asked "if you mean Sparkle Overload Frieza Snapper and Darklurk the first four are off exploring the world while Darklurk is off in space helping some others beat and capture some bad guys" Berserk said "ah what the hell I'm gonna go off and see the world see ya" he said as he left the ship and flew off, leaving a sparkling rainbow trail behind him "well, that was fast" Bobby said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

A few hours later Boomer, Brick and Butch came back very dirty "we buried him at the bottom of an old coal mine and then blasted the whole thing until it fully caved in" Boomer said "now if you'll excuse us we're gonna have showers" Butch finished and they flew off to their separate bathrooms.

Meanwhile

At the galactic prison inside the darkest coldest vilest cell in the whole prison a figure could be seen leaning against a wall next to the door with a wicked smile on his face, the figure was you guessed it Scrapper he had managed to break free of the special paralysis cuff Abracadaver made.

Because he was too dangerous to be aloud full mobility as the other prisoners were, but they all had the special power reduction rings that Oblivion had used on Team X so they couldn't do much damage at all but seeing as how Scrapper's drill arm was still lethal even with a power reduction ring on they decided to just keep him locked away with the paralysis cuff on his arm and was now waiting for something to happen.

The answer came sooner than expected normally someone would come around and feed him like a baby, which was extremely humiliating especially when they started talking to him as if he was a baby.

The sound of the door being unlocked echoed throughout the whole cell as the man who was coming to feed him started to come in. When the door was open about two feat Scrapper kicked the door making it smash right into the man's face knocking him out.

Scrapper looked down at the unconscious man's body with a smirk he then proceeded to drag the man inside his cell after Scrapper swapped clothes with the man and followed by snapping the man's neck before putting him in his bed and put his clothes and the paralysis cuff under the sheets to make it look like his bulky arm he then locked the door and walked away casually.

He had soon made his way out of the prison and towards a police ship, he then opened up the driver's door and began to try and hotwire it, but he didn't know someone was watching him.

Just as the engine came to life he got up and came face to face with a confused Clatoo "Bac what are you do…hey you're not Bac!" he was then knocked out and thrown into the back, Scrapper slammed the door shut and then got in the front he close his door and then he flew off laughing. No one would find out that Scrapper had just cunningly escaped the galaxies most secure prison without anyone knowing, except Clatoo, until five hours later.

The next day

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and everyone on the Omega Blot was sound asleep before they were all woken up by the sound of an alarm going off indicating that someone was trying to contact them, everyone was about to go to the control room but they stopped as Brick shouted that he was gonna get it, to which they all fell back asleep.

Brick flew to the control room to find out who it was, when he answered it a screen came down and the head of the galactic prison appeared on it "hey your from that prison aren't you" Brick said half asleep "I'm sorry if the time is different than what it is here but I have important news" the man said waking Brick up fully.

"What's the problem?" Brick asked "approximately 12 hours ago the prisoner Scrapper amazingly escaped with possibly only one person knowing" the man said "WHAT! How did he do that?" Brick asked "we are fully unsure about what exactly happened but from what our experts have determined he some how broke free of that cuff that was on him and he killed the man who was coming to feed him, swapped clothes with him and used the man's clothes to walk freely around the prison and escape without anyone noticing" the man finished.

"But wait you said one person who was that" Brick asked, "it was our spunkiest employee Clatoo he went missing about the same time Scrapper escaped so we've determined that Scrapper has ether taken him hostage or has unfortunately killed him and disposed of the body" the man replied "and you called here to tell us to be on the lookout for him" Brick said, the man nodded "okay then we'll alert our friends who are in space searching for a certain group of bad people" Brick said.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Ghost Division would you" the man asked "the what?" Brick asked the man looked like he was pressing a few buttons before 6 pictures came on the screen and Brick face faulted as he saw the pictures of the clones that had escaped each with their new names below.

As he was looking at them he was surprised to see Death Bolt as part of the team but he then noticed that his face now looked like Sparky's and his colour changed from red to green taking these into account he figured that a Sparky must have survived and used Death Bolts corps as it's new body.

"Yep that's them, they unfortunately escaped as we were bringing all the others to the prison" Brick explained "well the good thing is that they didn't let all the other prisoners free" the man said "yeah your right well anyway we'll keep an eye out for Scrapper encase he comes here" Brick said, the man nodded and the screen went blank and went back up to the roof.

"Okay Scrapper is officially unstoppable and those clones have an overgrown death machine as a team mate, just perfect" Brick said sarcastically "I'll tell the other's about it later, right now I'm going back to bed… who the hell am I talkin' to" he said and flew back to his room.

Later

Everyone was now in the cafeteria eating breakfast "so Brick what was the alarm about" Buster asked Brick took a deep breath and sighed "Scrapper escaped from the prison" he said bluntly "WHAT!!!" everyone shouted Brick then told them all what had happened "if Scrapper hurt Clatoo he be sorry" Blazer said angrily "hopefully Clatoo's okay and Scrapper hasn't killed him" Barry said with a worried look on his face.

"We'd better contact the others and let them know to be on the lookout for Scrapper and tell them that a Sparky clone has taken over Death Bolts corps" Buttercup said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile

"Can you please tell me why you took me with you instead of just leaving me back at the prison" Clatoo asked Scrapper "the main reason is I'm gonna use you as a bargaining chip" Scrapper said "what!" Clatoo exclaimed "yep, I know that Team X and their brats will most likely be after me and I know that your friends with them so they'll have to do what I say or I'll kill you" Scrapper said smirking.

"Yeah that's some plan you've got there but your forgetting one thing" Clatoo said "what's that" Scrapper asked "you have to sleep some time" Clatoo said smirking before Scrapper could reply to that he saw a big black object headed towards a greenish planet and using his super vision he saw it was The Death Ship "looks like I get to use you sooner than expected" Scrapper said as he began heading towards the planet.

On The Death Ship

As soon as they got the message their scanners detected Ghost Division "we found them, and their headed for that planet" Blade said "okay remember they're possibly much stronger than what they were when Brick caught them" Slicer said "yeah and they've also got that overgrown death machine as a member" Darklurk added.

"So how are we gonna beat them" Slicer asked "simple, we just fight them individually" Abracadaver replied "I figured that much but how are we gonna take down the big guy" Slicer said referring to Death Spark "easy I'll just use my magic too turn him back into a ship and completely disable him so he can't turn back into a robot" Abracadaver said smiling and soon The Death Ship landed.

With Ghost Division

Everyone was now exiting Death Spark "ah finally some fresh air" Blitzkrieg said, once everyone was out Death Spark turned back to robot mode "uh guys I think we have some company" Hellspawn said looking up. When everyone else looked up they saw The Death Ship approaching quickly "well looks like we get to extract our revenge on those guys sooner than expected" Zeth said with a wicked grin on her face.

Ghost division waited anxiously for Teams X and Xtreme to arrive but instead only 5 members showed up Ghost division looked at them weirdly "where's the rest of your group" Draco asked "we didn't think we needed more than we've already got but we should still be able to beat you" Darklurk said smirking at them.

Just before everyone was about to fight they all heard an explosion from above followed by the sound of thunder, the next thing they knew something crashed right between the two groups. When the dust settled they saw a very angry looking Scrapper "why that little punk" he said looking up at a figure that was slowly floating down towards them.

When Darklurk, Abracadaver, Blizzard, Blade, and Slicer saw the fight they instantly recognised him it was Clatoo, and he had a big smirk on his face. "So tell me scrap head what did you think of that" Clatoo said, everyone looked at Scrapper and saw he had a purple fist shaped mark on his face with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"That was just a lucky shot," Scrapper said wiping the blood away "yeah right, hey your friends with Sparky, Blazer, and Barry aren't you" Clatoo said looking at Darklurk, Abracadaver, Blizzard, Blade, and Slicer he then turned his head to Ghost Division and his eyes went blood red in anger "and you are the assholes who wiped out my entire race" he growled out Darklurk, Abracadaver, Blizzard, Blade, and Slicer were shocked at this "so you are the only one of your species left" Slicer asked Clatoo just gave a slight nod.

"Enough of the emotional sap lets fight" Zeth said "all right but before we do I just want to do one thing first" Abracadaver said "and what might that be" Blaze asked "this" he said and zapped Death Spark "what the!" Death Spark exclaimed as he was forcefully changed back to his ship mode.

"Death Spark what happened, change back," Blitzkrieg said, but he didn't respond, "he is now permanent coma like state, he'll never do anything again" Abracadaver said with a slight smirk "grr everyone attack" Zeth ordered and a three way war began.


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously:** _"Death Spark what happened, change back," Blitzkrieg said, but he didn't respond, "he is now permanent coma like state, he'll never do anything again" Abracadaver said with a slight smirk "grr everyone attack" Zeth ordered and a three way war began. _

Darklurk's fight

Darklurk was up against Blaze and despite Blaze being younger and smaller they were both equal in strength, Darklurk grabbed Blaze by his arm and swung him around so fast that they looked like blurs before Darklurk let him go sending blaze straight into the ground "well that was easy" Darklurk said looking down at the hole Blaze had made.

Darklurk was about to go off and help the others when he noticed the ground looked like it was shaking "huh?" he said, the next thing he knew a gigantic piece of the ground was flying up towards him he pulled his hand back then thrust it forward unleashing a massive energy blast that destroyed the massive heap of ground and hit an unsuspecting Blaze full force.

Darklurk flew down towards Blaze's smoking body and landed next to him "next time think before you do, not that there will be a next time" Darklurk mocked as he picked up Blaze's unconscious form and flew off towards Abracadaver

Blizzards fight

Blizzard was up against Zeth and was basically just toying with her he now had her in a headlock and was repeatedly punching her on the head with a bored look on his face "man I would have thought even after all this time you would have gotten a bit stronger but you've probably just let Death Spark do all the hard work for ya" Blizzard said "ow stop punching me" she said and bit his arm, making him let go of her instantly.

"Ahh you little animal" Blizzard said blowing on the bite mark on his arm "hey I do what I have to do to get the job done" she said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face "why you little" Blizzard said as he made a giant mace made of ice and brought it down straight on her head.

The ice mace, which was harder than steel, shattered on her head and sent her straight to the ground with now a huge lump starting to form on her head, she was knocked out cold. "Oh uh um I think that was a little _too_ much force" he said as he flew down and checked to see if she was alive after he found a pulse he gave a sigh of relief "good, I'm not a murderer well best take her to Abracadaver" he said as he picked her up and flew over to him.

Blade's fight

Blade was up against Draco and he was basically thrashing Draco about, Blade was now holding Draco by his shirt and was repeatedly punching him in the face with a bored look on his face "wow and here I thought you'd be stronger, oh well" he said and threw Draco straight at Death Spark.

Draco slammed right into one of Death Spark's windows with a loud thud "ouch" he groaned out and slowly slid down it until he reached the bottom Blade however was now powering up an energy blast to destroy him but stopped when he remembered that they were only supposed to beat them not beat them and kill them.

Blade flew over to Draco's unconscious form and picked him up "you're lucky that I'm not supposed to kill you or else you'd be a corps about now well we'd better haul your sorry ass straight to jail" Blade said as he held Draco by his left leg and flew over to Abracadaver.

Slicer's fight

Slicer was fighting against Hellspawn and like the other fights Slicer was winning by a long shot, because of Slicers blades Hellspawn looked like he had gone through a meat grinder, several times.

Thanks to Slicer's strength Hellspawn was now both very dizzy from numerous blows to the head and in a lot of pain from all his stinging cuts. "You asshole I'm gonna get you for that" he said wobbling over to Slicer "oh come on you can barely walk straight how are ya gonna beat me" Slicer asked "this" Hellspawn said and began to rapidly fire energy blasts at Slicer.

All the energy blasts he sent at Slicer they ether missed him or he dodged them "okay this is just getting pathetic" Slicer said as he flew over to Hellspawn and with one swift kick completely knocked him out "okay that would have to be the most pathetic fight I've ever had oh well best take him over to Abracadaver" he said as he picked up Hellspawn and flew over to Abracadaver where the others were meeting up.

Clatoo's fight

Clatoo was fighting against Scrapper who was surprised at how strong Clatoo actually was despite his leanish appearance. Clatoo began to repeatedly punch Scrapper in the stomach followed by an upper cut sending him up in the air Clatoo flew up straight past him and finished it with an axe kick to the face sending Scrapper crashing to the ground.

When the dust cleared from the impact Scrapper had made to the ground Clatoo could see him standing while looking up at him with a scowl on his face with some blood coming out of his mouth "you… are seriously going to pay for that" Scrapper growled out as he began flying up to Clatoo.

Clatoo looked down at him with a smirk "man I can't believe a guy as weak as you was considered the most dangerous man in the galaxy, that or I'm just stronger than you" Clatoo mocked.

Scrapper was furious at that "nobody calls me weak" he said as he fired his ray gun at Clatoo, Clatoo wasn't prepared for this and was hit full force by the blast and was now headed towards the ground.

"He, he one more blast ought to do it" Scrapper said as he charged up his ray gun and fired, just before the blast hit Clatoo he disappeared "what!" he exclaimed as Clatoo reappeared behind him "say good night ya loser" Clatoo said as he punched Scrapper in the face sending him crashing into the ground again which was followed by the blast he had made to kill Clatoo.

Clatoo landed on the ground gently and waited for the dust to clear when suddenly a wrecking ball shot out of the cloud of dust and hit him straight in the face knocking him out cold "ha, you may have been stronger than me but any fighter can be knocked if hit properly" Scrapper said as he picked up Clatoo's unconscious form.

With Abracadaver

Because Abracadaver wasn't much of a fighter he just instantly put a pair of paralysis cuffs on Blitzkrieg and soon the others arrived and he put a pair of paralysis cuffs on the rest of Ghost Division.

"Okay all we need to do is put Scrap gah" Darklurk said as he and everyone else were knocked over like bowling pins by something, when they saw what knocked them over they saw it was Clatoo, who was now starting to wake up.

Before they could ask him what happened they heard Abracadaver's voice "what the gah" they looked up and saw Abracadaver lying on the ground with his arms out in front of him linked together with a pair of paralysis cuffs with Scrapper pressing his foot down on Abracadaver's back causing a lot of pain.

"Get off him now" Darklurk ordered "make me" Scrapper said "where did you get those cuffs" Blade asked "he took them off me" Blitzkrieg said now floating next to Scrapper "oh yes Blitzkrieg I almost forgot about you" Scrapper said with his arm aimed at him, before Blitzkrieg could move Scrapper shot a huge glob of light blue goo at Blitzkrieg completely encasing his body so only his head was showing.

"What is this stuff?" Blitzkrieg said struggling to get out "it's my special goo once you're in it you'll never get out" he said as he grabbed Blitzkriegs head and tossed him straight at Darklurk, Blizzard, Blade, Slicer, and Clatoo.

Darklurk, Blade, and Slicer managed to get out of the way in time but unfortunately Clatoo and Blizzard both got hit and now they were stuck "oh this is just great" Blizzard said struggling to get out.

"I have an idea" Blitzkrieg said "what" both Blizzard and Clatoo asked in annoyance "you grab him and you grab him and pull" Blitzkrieg said "any ideas better than nothing" Darklurk said as he grabbed what he could of Clatoo and Blade grabbed what he could of Blizzard and they both pulled.

To everyone it looked like it was going to work until Scrapper got a smirk on his face and stomped on the ground making it shake which caused both Darklurk and Blade to lose their footing and were pulled straight forward and were added to the goo "just peachy" Darklurk said angrily.

Scrapper just laughed at the predicament as they were all in, and just to make them angrier he fired three more globs of goo at them followed by a universal teleporter which he would activate later, he then turned around to face the rest of Ghost Division "now I think it's time for a little pay back for not freeing me" he said as his ray gun came out of the hole where he fired the goo from and aimed it at the defenceless Ghost Division.

Just before he was about to fire something heavy landed on top of him when he saw what it was his eyes went wide, the guy's who were stuck in the goo had flown straight at him and he was now unfortunately encased in the goo as well as Abracadaver who still had the paralysis cuffs on him.

Before Scrapper could say anything he heard a familiar beeping "oh shit" he said quietly, he had activated the universal teleporter he had put in the goo, and they all disappeared in a flash of light "okay that's probably not good" Slicer said as everyone disappeared "ah I'm sure we can get them back but first I need to take these rats to prison" he said as he picked them all up and took them back to The Death Ship he laid them all on the many beds that were on the ship.

He was now in the control room and was about to set off when he saw Death Spark "hmm I wonder if they'd except him now that he's stuck in ship mode… well only one way to find out" he said as he opened up the docking bay and went to retrieve Death Spark.

It took him about an hour to finally haul Death Spark into the ship "god I should have moved the ship closer" he said panting like an old man who had just ran a marathon as he closed up the docking bay and went back to the control room he set the coordinates to the Galactic Prison and soon the ship blasted off.

Once he had fully caught his breath he had decided to call Team X and inform them about what happened "how in the world am I gonna explain this" he said just then Bubbles face appeared on the screen "hello oh hi Slicer so have you found any traces of Ghost Division yet" she asked "um well I have good news and I've got bad news which one do you want to hear first" he asked her "uh good news" "okay the good news is that the clones have been caught Clatoo is alive and well 'hopefully' and were headed back towards the Galactic Prison" "okay then what's the bad news" "the bad news is all the other guys including the Butch clone and Scrapper are encased in a goo he made and thanks to a universal teleporter that he put on the goo which he accidentally activated their now teleporting randomly around the galaxy until it ether wears out or they break it" he finished

"So they're completely stuck," she asked, "unless they find away to get out of that goo yes" he replied "maybe Barry can do something well any way anything else you want to tell me" "no that's it" "okay then bye" "bye" Slicer replied and the signal cut out "hmm maybe I should check on the rats" he said as he began heading towards the room that Ghost Division was in.

When he entered the room he started to hear groaning "so they're starting to wake up" he said "ah fuck" he heard from Blaze "damn it" Draco said "shit" Hellspawn said "uh where am I" Zeth said and then winced in pain "finally your all awake" Slicer said "um excuse me sir where am I" Zeth said everyone looked at her in shock and confusion "you don't know who I am or where you are" Slicer asked she shook her head Slicer looked in her eyes and saw she wasn't lying 'that hit to the head must have made her lose her memory' Slicer thought as he looked at her as flashes of his first daughter looking at him appeared.

Slicer got a smile on his face "you must have forgotten" he said as he undid the paralysis cuffs "your names Jessie and you're my daughter remember" he said "oh yeah I remember now dad" she said hugging him "what the hell are you talking about she's not your" "mute it motor mouth" Slicer said shoving a pillow in Blaze's mouth "don't listen to him sweetie he's just a big dumb liar isn't that right Blazie old pal" Slicer said patting Blaze on the head "hmmhmh" he replied, Slicer then led his new daughter out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile

In the dark void of space there was a flash of light when the light disappeared a blob of goo with seven guys stuck in it could be seen "the second I get out of here I'm gonna… cut your head off" Blade said (… means they've teleported to another place) "blah, blah, blah… can't any of you… idiots get us… out yet…" Scrapper said, Blizzard being the motor mouth that he was couldn't help but voice his opinion "maybe we wouldn't be stuck… like this if you hadn't… encased us all in this… stupid goo and maybe we… wouldn't be teleporting randomly… around the galaxy if you… hadn't activated a… universal teleporter… are you sensing a pattern here… THIS… IS… **ALL**… **YOUR**… **FAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUULT!!!!!**" he finished panting; everyone now had a very loud ringing in their ears.

"Ow next timeBlizzard… not so loud" Blade said "well… at least it can't…" Darklurk said, "don't finish that sentence!" everyone said "seriously how can it… get any worse were all trapped… together in a giant ball of… goo with our enemies and… transporting randomly around… the galaxy so it can't… possibly get any worse…" he said, everyone had to agree with him, suddenly it felt they were falling until they landed on something "what did we land on" Clatoo asked they all looked down "oh you have got to be kidding" Darklurk said and they teleported away, taking Omega Bolt with them.

------------------------------------------------

so tell me what you think of this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

About 8 hours later

Because they had landed on Omega Bolt at about 1 o'clock in the morning everyone was sound asleep and the earliest anyone woke up at on a weekend was about 9 o'clock as Barry got up he saw a flash of light come from the window "huh" he said as he looked out the window and saw that they were now floating in the void of space "what the hell!" he exclaimed which was followed by another flash of light and then he saw that they were now in a jungle like place.

"A universal teleporter must be stuck somewhere on Omega Bolt" he concluded as he quickly got dressed and flew to the control room. When he arrived his eyes went wide as he looked out the window and saw the guys stuck inside a blob of goo which was stuck to the ship "little help" Clatoo said, Barry instantly went to tell the others.

Soon Barry, Sparky, Blazer, Boomer, Brick, and Butch were on the outside of Omega Bolt and were trying to figure out a way to get them all out "hey I have an idea" Boomer said "what is it" Butch asked "guys this might hurt a bit" Boomer said as he shoved his hand into the goo and began firing energy blasts in it.

The goo began to form giant bubbles, the bubbles got bigger and bigger until the whole thing exploded freeing everyone "I can't believe that worked" Blade said, "Why didn't we think of that?" Darklurk said annoyed "uh guys" Blazer said pointing at Scrapper who was holding the universal teleporter that he had now turned off.

Scrapper got a smirk on his face "I bid you all a farewell" he said just before he could press the button to activate it again it was destroyed along with his robotic hand by an energy blast.

When he looked in the direction the blast came from his eyes narrowed the blast had come from Blitzkrieg "why you little brat" Scrapper said with a look of pure rage on his face his destroyed hand went back in and his ray gun came out "I'm gonna kill you" he said and began walking over to Blitzkrieg while charging up his ray gun.

Just before he fired he was hit in the back by Butch making him miss Blitzkrieg, he turned around an was kicked in the face by Clatoo punched in the gut by Brick given an upper cut by Boomer given a six man pounding by Darklurk, Abracadaver, Blizzard, Blade, Barry and Blazer and ended by having his head blown off by Sparky's ray gun.

"Finally he's dead" Brick said as he blasted Scrappers body to ashes "uh what are we gonna do with him" Barry asked pointing at Blitzkrieg who was now floating over to them. Blitzkrieg looked at them and put his arms out in front of him "go ahead arrest me I deserve it" he said and soon Blitzkrieg had a pair of paralysis cuffs on while Butch carried him inside.

'I can't believe this guy just gave up so easily' Butch thought then an idea came to him, after he put Blitzkrieg in a spare room he began heading towards Barry's lab. When he arrived he saw Barry looking through a microscope "hmm interesting" he said looking at all the amoebas moving around when Butch tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Butch what's the problem" Barry asked, "well I wanna know something" he asked, "What is it?" "uh do you by any chance happen to have a machine that can wipe peoples memories" "no, why" "well I thought we could give Blitzkrieg a second chance at life" "so you want to wipe his memory of his past and give him to someone who will take care of him and give him a better life" "exactly" Barry looked thoughtful "okay I'll see what I can do, but if the prison asks, you killed him" "thanks" Butch said and walked out to tell everyone what he had planed.

Meanwhile

On the planet Slock, Slicer had stopped to get The Death Ship refuelled as well as get some stuff for his new daughter Jessie (toys, clothes etc) "I want that, that, that…" "Jessie you can get what ever you want" Slicer said looking at her with a smile "yay" she said and ran down an aisle filled with soft toys "she reminds me so much of my first daughter" he said looking at her grab more toys and some green clothes.

Soon Slicer bought all the things for Jessie and they were now headed back to The Death Ship "thank you for buying all these things for me dad" Jessie said hugging his leg "your welcome sweetie" he said smiling "well looks like the ships ready let's go" after he payed for the fuel he closed the hatch put Jessie's toys in her room and then continued heading towards the Galactic Prison, which was only about a day away.

Back on the Omega Bolt

"Brick do you know how long it's going to take us to get back to Earth" Blossom asked "I checked and it's going to take us about 5 days to reach Earth" he replied "oh that's good I thought it was going to take us weeks" Blossom said smiling "yeah that's what I thought to" Brick said "so what are we gonna do with Blitzkrieg after we wipe his memory" Brute asked as she walked into the room.

"Well, after we erase his memory Butch is gonna basically leave him on someone's door step and let's just hope everything goes well from there" Brick answered "I think it's good were giving him a second chance after all he is just a kid regardless if he's an evil clone" Brute said then they all heard Buttercup roar "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS" they turned around and saw Blazer, Trashy, and Sally zoom past the door, they were all wearing Buttercups clothes, with Buttercup following them only in her bra and panties with a murderous look on her face.

Blossom, Brick, and Brute just had a dead panned look on their faces, Brick and Blossom turned to Brute "I don't even want to know" Brute said "how does it feel to be married to someone who has the IQ of tickle me Elmo" Brick asked, Blossom burst out laughing at that and Brute giggled a bit.

The next day

On The Death Ship they were only 4 hours away from the Galactic Prison Slicer and Jessie were sitting on his bed, which used to belong to Oblivion, while watching the colossal T.V in his room "I'm gonna see how our course is going towards the prison okay" Slicer said "okay" Jessie replied, because they were at the end with the pillow it took Slicer 20 seconds to get off the bed (if you want to know how big he is compared to the bed think of a flea on a XL king sized bed).

When Slicer entered the control room he could see the ship was headed straight towards a giant pinkish purplish cloud "hmm a space storm, thank god I came here when I did" he said as he tried to get the ship to go around the space storm but the ship just kept going straight ahead.

"There must be a magnetic field or something pulling us in, well looks like we'll just have to go through it, best we go full power so were not in it to long and break free of the pull" he said at that moment Jessie came in "ooo what's that" she asked pointing at the storm ahead of them "that is an space storm to which were about to go through and hold on to something because were about to have one heck of a ride" he said and turned back to the controls.

The ship was now beginning to enter the electrical storm, the ship began to shake, alarms went off and sparks of electricity from the storm surged throughout the ship, Jessie held on to he dads leg slightly scared at this.

Meanwhile

In the room where Blaze, Draco, and Hellspawn were sparks were flying all around the room "what the hell is going on" Draco asked "I think were going through a space storm" Hellspawn said, suddenly the sparks made their way to the clones paralysis cuffs short-circuiting them and making them come off, the clones were now free.

In the docking bay

Sparks were flowing around Death Spark who was still paralysed and stuck in ship mode thanks to Abracadaver, suddenly all of his controls lit up and he changed back to his robot mode "ah so much better" he said stretching "now then" he said banging his hands together "I think is time for a little pay back" he said as he started heading towards the control room.

Back with Ghost Division

Blaze had a menacing look on his face "finally were free" he said, "Yeah and now we can kill that guy and take control of the ship" Draco said they then heard a familiar thumping noise "I think that space storm we pasted through revived Death Spark" Hellspawn theorised.

"We may have lost two members but were still Ghost Division right" Blaze asked "yeah" Draco said "well we might be able to get Zeth back" Hellspawn said "nah she's a lost cause" Blaze said "lets go find Death Spark and take control of this ship" Draco said the other's nodded and they flew off down the hall's to find Death Spark.

Back in the control room

"Looks like we made it through full and clear there's no damage to the ship at all" Slicer said smiling "yay you're the best dad" Jessie said hugging her dads leg "well…" he was interrupted by a loud thud, Jessie could feel her dad tense up "dad what was that" Slicer didn't respond as he began pressing several buttons on the control pad.

A small screen appeared in front of him that showed the docking bay, which was now completely empty, "damn it the space storm must have revived him" Slicer said angrily "who was revived daddy" Jessie asked in a scared tone.

Slicer looked down at has daughter and picked her up "you know that giant ship in the docking bay" she nodded "well that was also a robot that was in a coma like state but he must have been revived from the electricity" Slicer explained "is he going to hurt us" Jessie asked Slicer gave a deep sad sigh "I promise he wont lay a hand on you" he said smiling at her, but just as quick as his smile came it went, he put Jessie down and pressed some more buttons.

The screens image changed from the docking bay to an empty room that had three pairs of paralysis cuffs on the ground "oh you have got to be kidding me" he said with a depressed look on his face "what's wrong dad" Jessie asked "those brat's have also escaped" he said in an annoyed tone.

"What are we going to do" Jessie asked while hugging her dads leg "I think I'll be able to take on those kids but it would be almost impossible to beat that over grown tin can… unless… that might work" and he began typing rapidly on the control panel. As he was typing The Death Ship started to slow down as the engines were turned off and soon came to a complete stop, thankfully they had escaped the magnetic pull from the space storm so they weren't pulled back into it.

When he stopped he looked straight at Jessie "Jessie, I want you to listen _very_ carefully" Slicer said looking straight at his daughter she nodded "I'm gonna try and lead them outside when you see me do this" he said giving her a thumbs up "you press this button" he said pointing at the button she nodded understanding "good" he said smiling and left the room.

With Ghost Division

The clones had now met up with Death Spark "well it's good to see your mobile again" Blaze said "yeah I know, that must be what it's like being in those paralysis cuffs" Death Spark said with a smirk on his face, "well now that were all able to move lets go and kill that asshole and his bitch of a daughter" Draco said.

"Who are you talking about and where's Blitzkrieg and Zeth" Death Spark asked "well as far as we know Blitzkrieg is stuck in a ball of goo teleporting randomly around the galaxy with Scrapper and several other guys and as for Zeth she lost her memory and the asshole I was talking about made her think she was his daughter" Draco explained.

"Oh so were gonna kill her" Death Spark asked "might as well seeing as how she is no longer of any use to us" Blaze said "if you want to kill her you have to kill me first ya cheap knockoffs" Slicer said, this angered Ghost Division to the max "fine we'll kill you first" Blaze said and flew at Slicer.

Just before Blaze could hit Slicer, Slicer pulled his arm back and the punched Blade in the face leaving four cuts and sending him flying back crashing into both Draco and Hellspawn who were then sent crashing into Death Sparks face making him fall over "wow that was easier than I thought" Slicer said and began running off in the direction Death Spark came from.

After running down two corridors he stopped and turned around to see they were all following him 'good none of them have gone after Jessie' he thought and continued running until he stopped and went through a large door, which closed behind him.

"He went in here," Blaze said as he pressed the button to open the door, as the door opened they were all pulled in by a very strong suction, the next thing they knew they were now floating in space "what the hell happened" Death Spark asked they all looked and saw the hatch to the docking bay was open and Slicer was leaning against the ship with a big smirk on his face "why you, let's get him" Hellspawn said and the four members of Ghost Division flew at Slicer.

Slicer was now leading them towards the front of the ship by taunting and blasting at them; soon they were all at the front of the ship, the four clones were together in a group with their hands out in front of them ready to blast Slicer to ashes "so asshole any last words" Blaze asked "no but can I do one thing" Slicer asked "what's that" Blaze asked "this" Slicer replied giving a thumbs up.

In the control room

Jessie had seen her father lead Ghost Division to the front of the ship and was now waiting for his signal, he then gave her a thumbs up and she pressed the button.

Back outside

The Ghost Division were thinking this Slicer guy was a complete idiot "ah ha and what's a thumbs up supposed to do" Blaze asked they soon got their answer as they heard weird noises behind them they turned around and saw about a hundred ray guns all aimed at them including four giant one's that were big enough for Death Spark to walk into.

"Oh shit" they all said as Slicer flew up high to avoid being hit and they all fired at once, the force from the blast was so powerful it pushed The Death Ship back a bit. When the light from the lasers faded Slicer went to see if there was anything left of them, when he came to the spot he saw that Death Spark was in pieces and the kids were covered in second and third degree burns.

He checked to see if there was a pulse, luckily they were alive but in their current state they were wishing that they were dead, he then took their limp bodies and Death Sparks remains back inside The Death Ship.

After he closed the hatch to the docking bay he grabbed three new pair's of paralysis cuffs and put them on Blaze, Draco and Hellspawn and just left them there. When he entered the control room he was instantly embraced by Jessie "that was so awesome dad" she said hugging him "yeah it was wasn't it, well let's get these guys to that prison" Slicer said as he began starting the ship up again and then continued heading towards the prison.

4 hours later

"Finally we made it" Slicer said as they arrived at the Galactic Prison Slicer had told Jessie to stay in her room while the Ghost Division members were being taken away. On the outside guards had surrounded the ship, they then saw the docking bay's hatch open and when it was completely down they saw Slicer standing at the entrance with three bodies around him.

The head of the prison walked up to Slicer and looked down at the three bodies "my god what happened to them" Slicer then told him what happened leaving out any part that had to do with Jessie just encase they took her away "so what about Blitzkrieg, Zeth, and Death Spark" the man asked "well Blitzkrieg is unfortunately stuck in a giant blob of goo along with Scrapper, Clatoo, and several other guys and because Scrapper put a universal teleporter in the goo there now teleporting randomly around the galaxy" Slicer explained "so Clatoo's alive" the man asked "yes he is" Slicer replied as men came and took the three boys away.

"What about Zeth and Death Spark" "well Zeth was unfortunately killed by the lasers so I just destroyed her body and as for Death Spark well he might need a little bit of help putting himself back together" Slicer said as he pointed at Death Sparks mangled body once Death Spark had been taken off the ship, which took about half an hour, Slicer collected the bounty on their heads and then began heading back to Earth.

Meanwhile

Omega Bolt had finally arrived back on Earth when it landed both Abracadaver and Darklurk bid their farewells to everyone before leaving into the night. Barry was now in the process of erasing Blitzkrieg's memories "so he's going to forget everything that's happened in his life up until now" Butch asked "yep everything" Barry said as he adjusted the dials on a helmet like object that was now on top of Blitzkriegs head, who was fast asleep thanks to a special drug that would keep him asleep for 12 hours, Barry then pressed a button and the helmet began to glow yellow.

The glowing lasted for a few seconds until it stopped, Barry then removed the helmet and gave him to Butch "here ya go, make sure you take him to a good home" Barry said "yeah, yeah" Butch replied and he left Omega Bolt to try and find Blitzkrieg a new home. "Thank god it's night time so no one will know it was me who did it" Butch said he soon arrived in front of a mansion ah this looks like a good place he said he was about to leave Blitzkrieg on the door step when he saw the word engraved above the door 'Morbucks' "not in a million years!" he exclaimed and flew off to find another house.

After about an hour of using his X-ray vision and super hearing he finally found a promising place it was a big mansion, bigger than the Morbucks one using his X-ray vision he saw a man and a women sitting together in what would appear to be the lounge room, which was about the size of the Powerpuff Girls original house.

When he used his super hearing he could hear them talking about wanting a child "perfect" Butch said as he flew over to the front door, he placed Blitzkrieg on the ground knocked on the door several times and flew up high in the sky to avoid been seen. He saw a man who looked like a butler open the door, he then picked up Blitzkrieg and took him inside "well my works done" Butch said and he flew back to Omega Bolt.

Back at Omega Bolt

Butch had now just returned after finding Blitzkrieg a new home when the alarm went off indicating that someone was trying to contact them. Everyone had now gathered in the control room to see who was contacting them, a screen came down and Slicer appeared on it "hey guys" he said "Slicer how's it going, did you take those guys to the prison" Blizzard asked "hey you managed to get out of that goo" Slicer said Blizzard then explained what had happened.

After Blizzard had finished Slicer had a look of surprise on his face "well what are the odds huh" Slicer said "but anyway to answer your question yes I delivered them to the prison but unfortunately we hit a little snag" he said "what kind of snag" Boomer asked "well we unfortunately had to go through a space storm and the electricity from it both short circuited the paralysis cuffs on the clones and revived Death Spark" everyone's mouths dropped at this.

"How in god's name did you manage to get them to the prison" Butch asked Slicer then told them what happened, when he finished Barry decided to raise a question "uh Slicer how were the lasers activated when you were outside" he asked "um well…" he was interrupted when Jessie came into the room "daddy look I drew this for you" she said it was a picture of him but it looked so real one would think it was a photo.

"Jessie this is amazing it's like I'm looking in a mirror," he said while holding the picture Jessie smiled and saw the screen with lots of people on it "hi who are you" Jessie asked "these are my friends" Slicer said to his daughter "guys you remember Jessie, my daughter" he said winking at them.

The only one of them that had a remote idea of what was going on was Blizzard, seeing as how Sparky and Bobby were the two biggest motor mouths out of all of them they were about to say something when they were both elbowed on the head by Dynamo everyone else just nodded and smiled hoping to get an explanation from Slicer.

"Jessie why don't you go and draw a picture of both you and me" Slicer said "okay" she said as the kissed him on the cheek leapt out of his arms and ran out of the room, Slicer then turned back to the screen to see the questioning looks on Team's X and Xtreme's faces.

"Okay long story short she lost her memory and I made her think I'm her father" Slicer explained "and why the hell did you do that" Breaker asked "to replace the family that I lost" Slicer replied, everyone then remembered what had happened to his family "so for god's sake don't tell her, please" Slicer said, everyone nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------

so what do you think of the problem Slicer had with the clones was it good or bad, please review, oh and by the way i don't plan on bringing Scrapper back again he's gone for good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously:** _"Okay long story short she lost her memory and I made her think I'm her father" Slicer explained "and why the hell did you do that" Breaker asked "to replace the family that I lost" Slicer replied, everyone then remembered what had happened to his family "so for gods sake don't tell her, please" Slicer said, everyone nodded in agreement._

1 month later

Thanks to Mojo, The Gangreen Gang and Monsters Team X were kept busy, Clatoo had decided to stay on Earth seeing as how he was the only one left of his species and his home planet was destroyed. Thanks to Barry he was able to buy a house that was right across the street from them as well furniture and clothes and thanks to the three nitwits in charge of the city he was able to get a very easy well-paid job.

Today most of Team X were lying on top of Omega Bolt sun bathing while the rest were relaxing in the pool "ah this is the best part of the day" Brick said lying on his back in the pool "you mean when the kid's are at school" Buster asked "yep" Brick replied which made everyone laugh.

With the ones on top of Omega Bolt they were enjoying the suns warmth when it disappeared "hey where warm go" Sally asked they all looked up and saw The Death Ship floating above them "well looks like their back" Blossom said as she stood up and saw The Death Ship land on top of one of the mountains.

As everyone started to get up they saw the ship rock back and forth "this ain't gonna end well" Berserk said as the ship fell forward and crashed making an earthquake before falling onto its side making an even bigger earthquake.

Soon all of Team X had arrived at the crashed ship, they looked threw the control room window and saw Slicer lying on his back with Jessie on top of him. "Ow dad that hurt" Jessie said rubbing her head "sorry sweetie I never was good at parking" Slicer said while rubbing his own head.

Slicer looked up and saw Team X "hey guys sorry about the crash landing" he said standing up "that's okay no harm done" Barry said "so how was the trip back from the prison" Bunny asked "it was good, thankfully we didn't run into any problems" Slicer said, as they were talking they failed to notice a small metallic spider crawl out from under the control panel and leave through the broken window, it was the Sparky clone chip it had detached itself from Death Bolts corps and had made it's way to the control room to which it stayed hidden until they reached Earth so it could then escape.

"Hmm lets see what should I do," the Sparky chip thought as it began heading towards the closest road "oh I know, but it'll take some time" he said and leaped onto a car that was driving past that began heading out of Townsville.

2 weeks later

Much like Clatoo, Slicer had also decided to stay on Earth and he had also gotten the same deal as Clatoo did only he lived in the Powerpuff girls original house to which he was truly grateful for because it all ready had furniture and clothes in it from before Team X moved into Omega Bolt years ago. Slicer had also enrolled Jessie into Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to which she thoroughly enjoyed, but little did they know that a new and improved villain would soon arise again.

With the Sparky clone chip

The Sparky clone chip had been travelling all across America trying to find himself a new body but so far the closest thing he could get to a new body was a small robot toy (the toy looks like a ten inch high version of what Soundwave looked like when he's first introduced in Transformers Animated as a birthday present) which had helped him get around faster than his small spider form, he was now in a car park leaning against a four-wheel drive's tyre.

"God I am so sick of this stupid body what I need is a much bigger body one so I can use the full potential" he said, he then looked up at the car he was leaning on "I wonder" he said as he ejected himself from the toy robot and crawled under car and attached itself to the engine to which it sunk in.

The cars head lights turned on and the grill on the front bent a bit so it looked like the car was smiling "alright, now lets see… come on change" he said as it looked like he was struggling before he spun around smashing the cars next to him before changing into a robot that looked a lot like Sparky only his torso looked more muscular, he had a grill on his stomach, he also had what looked like two red car windows on his chest and to top it all off… he had fingers.

"Wow now this is what I call a body, so much better than this small toy" he said as he crushed the toy with his foot, while admiring his new body "I'd better start training first so I can get stronger and see what powers I have, but first I need a new name… I know Eliminator" he said and then flew off to start training.

1 month later

It was about 9 o'clock night when a figure could be seen leaving Omega Bolt, the figure was Sparky and he was pissed, Brick had taken off his head and had used it to do basketball type tricks before screwing his head back on.

Normally Sparky would just get annoyed with it, but recently he had been remembering all the things that his family had done to him he was constantly the distraction in most of their big fights, he was nearly always getting his head taken off so it could be used for fun and games and they constantly pulled pranks on him.

When Brick had put his head back on he had punched Brick in the face broke his arm and then thrown him straight into the wall before leaving Omega Bolt. "Grr, those assholes why the hell do they always treat me like shit, heck even my wife and son treat me bad sometimes, maybe I'd be better off without them" he growled out and continued flying straight ahead.

Back at Omega Bolt

Brick had now just finished having his arm healed "that worthless piece of scrap, when I get my hands on him I'll compact him into a cube" Brick said "well Brick you had that coming because of what you did to him" Blossom said "yeah well he didn't have to break my arm" Brick protested "actually I don't think it was just Brick who caused him to do that I think were all to blame because of the stuff we've done to him in the past" Dynamo said in a sad tone.

They all started to remember all the things they had done to him in the past, even tho they were just mucking around with him. "I hope he's okay" Dynamo said "he probably just needs some time to cool off, I'm sure he'll be fine after a while" Boomer said in a reassuring tone "thanks Boomer" Dynamo said hugging him, but what they didn't know was that Sparky was going to have a run in with a new enemy.

Back with Sparky

Sparky was now flying through a mountain range when he heard explosions echoing all through out the mountains, he began flying around to try and find the source of the explosions. He soon found it but when he did he got a huge shock the thing causing the explosions was a robot that looked a bit like him but more muscular his first guess was that it was a clone that had escaped from hell when all the others did never the less he was going to destroy it.

"Well, well, well, looks like one of my clones survived and he got an upgrade as well" Sparky said "well you are right I am a clone of you and I indeed got an upgrade but I'm not just any clone I used to be Death Spark" Eliminator said "what!" Sparky said and Eliminator explained what had happened. "Hmm very interesting but it doesn't matter because when I get through with you there wont be anything left to salvage for parts" Sparky said and he flew at Eliminator.

Surprisingly the clone was just a little bit stronger than him but it was still nothing he couldn't handle "I must admit you are very strong… for a cheap knock off" Sparky mocked this made Eliminator very angry and he lunged at Sparky delivering a hard punch to his face followed by a kick to the stomach, a hard headbutt and finished with a powerful energy blast to the face sending Sparky hurtling towards the ground.

Before Sparky could hit his eyes snapped open and he managed to land on his feat "whew that was close" he said as he looked up and saw Eliminator flying straight at him "he, he bring it on" he said as he began powering up a very powerful energy attack.

Eliminators mouth opened up and a laser cannon came out and fired only it was at full power, and just before the beam could hit Sparky unleashed his attack forcing Eliminators ray back at him. Eliminator quickly retracted his laser cannon and just barely dodged Sparky's attack "fhew that was close" he said "yeah but this is closer" he heard Sparky say "huh" he said as he turned around only to be kicked in the face by Sparky and sent crashing into a mountain "AND FOR GOOD MEASURE!!!" Sparky shouted before he rapidly fired energy blasts at the mountain where Eliminator had crashed into until the whole mountain was nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Take that you stupid clone" Sparky said looking at the smoking pile of rubble, suddenly a very powerful energy blast came out of the rubble and hit him dead on severely damaging him. Sparky opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground severely damaged "what the hell happened" he said only to see an even more severely damaged Eliminator slowly floating over to him.

"I am now going to take you offline _permanently_" Eliminator said charging up a powerful finishing move while Sparky got up and did the same then simultaneously they fired their attacks which combined into a ball in the middle. They both continued putting more and more energy into the blast until they both stopped when they heard a loud rumbling, they both looked to their left and saw that their attacks had caused a rock slide that was headed straight towards them they exchanged glances and said simultaneously "oh shit" before they were both buried under tons of rock.

Back at Omega Bolt

Everyone was worried about Sparky because he had been gone for about 3 hours now "I hope he's okay" Bubbles said "I'm sure he'll be fine after a while" Butch said just then Dynamo got a weird feeling in her chest "huh" she said putting a hand to her chest "what's wrong Dynamo" Bunny asked "I just got a weird feeling in my chest" she said "you don't think something bad happened to Sparky do you" Blossom said "well only one way to find out" Dynamo replied she tried to contact Sparky but all she got was static.

"What's the matter, isn't he responding" Butch asked, "no all I'm getting is static, do you know what that means Barry" Dynamo asked worriedly "well it only means two things 1. His communicator is broken or 2. He's unfortunately offline" he finished in a sad tone.

"Uh Barry don't you have thing that say where Sparky is" Blazer said, everyone's eyes went wide and they all looked at Blazer "that would have to be the first smart thing he's said in his whole life" Buttercup said everyone unfortunately had to agree "yes he's right it's in my lab" Barry said as he flew off to get it. He returned with a sad look on his face "it can't detect him anywhere on Earth" Barry said sadly "so that means he's…" Dynamo said unable to finish "offline" Barry said sadly.

At hearing that Dynamo felt like her whole world had crumbled… again, only now it was official, Sparky was dead. Noone in the room had any idea what to do Dynamo however just got up quietly and went to her room "do you think that if we had treated Sparky better none of this would have happened" Brat asked sadly "most likely" Berserk replied "come on guys lets get some sleep and work it out in the morning" Boomer said everyone agreed and sadly went to bed.

The next day

Everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast when Proto noticed that his parents weren't here "Boomer do you know were my parents are or if my dad's came back yet" Proto asked all the adults looked at each other with sad expressions "uh well can I talk to you in privet" Boomer asked "oh god he's dead!" Proto exclaimed Boomer just nodded sadly "what about my mum" he asked "she's in her room, I think it would be best if you go see her" Boomer suggested, Proto nodded and then flew off to his mums room.

2 days later

At the site where Sparky and Eliminator were buried under the rock jeeps and people wearing lab coats and army clothes were scanning the area trying to find what had caused the explosions and what had made an entire mountain turn to rubble 2 days ago. As the men were scanning they detected two things under all the rocks that had come off of a now half destroyed mountain.

After an hour of digging they had found what they were looking for "we've found it sir" a man said, a man who looked like a general peered into the hole and saw a robotic head and watched as the rest of it was dug out the robot was Sparky who was offline and soon Eliminator was uncovered and he was offline as well take these things back to the base the general said to one of the soldiers "sir yes sir" he said as he and several other men put both Sparky and Eliminator's bodies into the back of a jeep and took them back to the base (Area 51) to be examined.

Once they were back at the base they took both Sparky and Eliminator to a room where they began to examine their lifeless bodies "amazing the technology inside this one (Sparky) is incredibly advanced" a man in a white coat said "yeah but this one seems a little more basic (Eliminator) like it was made out of car parts" another man in a white coat said as he and several other men continued examining Sparky and Eliminator's corpses.

As the men were examining the bodies two men in army gear came in the room "the general wants to know if… what in the world is he doing here!" one of the men said as the other just looked on in shock "do you know this thing" one of the examiners said with a raised eyebrow "yeah his names Sparky and we used to go to school with him when we were kids" the man said "do you honestly expect me to believe that" the examiner said to the man "uh yeah I'll prove it to you" the man said as he opened Sparky's chest "hey Mitch" the man said "yeah Mike" Mitch said (I think you can have an idea of who the two men were) "Barry said the same way you reactivate Sparky is the same way you hotwire a car right" Mike asked "yeah I'm pretty sure" Mitch replied, Mike then separated two wires and made them touch each other until several lights lit up in Sparky's chest.

"Perfect" Mike said as Sparky's eyes snapped open and he sat up scaring all the examiners and scientists in the room "oh my aching head what happened" he said trying to get his bearings "Sparky long time no see" Mike said "uh do I know you" "well no surprise that you don't recognise me, its me Mike Believe from school remember "oh yeah I remember now it's a shame we lost contact over the years" Sparky said in a slightly sad tone.

"And do you remember me Mitch Mitchelson" Mitch asked, "yeah I remember you too" Sparky said "its so great to see you after all these years, so where am I" he asked "your in area 51" Mitch said "and why the hell am I here" he asked, a scientist then explained what had happened

Once the scientist had finished Sparky looked over at Eliminators corps and snickered "well looks like I got him as good as he got me" he said as he compared their damage "so he's offline" Sparky asked "yes" one of the scientists replied "well then I just want to make sure Sparky said as he pulled his hand back and ploughed it straight into Eliminators head and began moving his hand around.

"Come on where is it ah ha" he said as he pulled out a small chip "and now to make sure he never comes back" Sparky said as he placed the chip on the table he raised his hand up in the air and brought it down both shattering the chip and releasing the piece of the Diamondhead shard that had given it the power to turn into a spider.

"There we go" he said smiling but then he noticed the Diamondhead piece "huh" he said as he picked it up "what is it" Mike asked "it's a piece of the Diamondhead shard that was in Burners head" Sparky said "who's Burner" Mitch asked "Boomer's son" Sparky replied as the piece sunk into his hand "okay that's probably not good" Sparky said as his whole body started to glow brightly.

When the glowing stopped he looked as good as new "wow" he said admiring his fixed body "you look as good as new" Mitch said "thanks so how have you been over the years and why did you two go into the army" Sparky asked "well we've finished for the day why don't we go over to my house and catch up" Mike suggested "sounds good to me, oh and by the way" Sparky said looking at all the scientists "you can do what ever you want to that guy" he said pointing at Eliminators corps "lets go" Sparky said as he Mike and Mitch left the room.

Later

They had now arrived at Mike's house and it looked extremely modern on the outside Sparky whistled as he looked at the house "nice place" Sparky commented "thanks but the insides better" Mike said as he led them inside "I'm home" he called oh honey ho… Sparky is that you" Mike's wife said in disbelief Mike's wife had long brown hair blue eyes and had the figure of a 25 year old, over all she looked very good for her age.

"Yes its me and if I had to take a ballpark guess your Robin right" Sparky said to which she nodded "wow you look extremely good for your age" Sparky commented "why thank you Sparky" Robin said and soon they were in the lounge room talking about what had happened in the past.

"So Sparky why were you out here in the first place" Mitch asked "well I left our home after I got really pissed off" Sparky said "why what happened" Mike asked Sparky then told them what had happened to make him leave and about his encounter with Eliminator.

"So are you going to go back?" Robin asked "yeah just as long as they start treating me better" Sparky said "don't worry I'm sure they'll start treating you better" Robin said kindly "thanks, hey have you ever considered moving back to Pokey Oaks" Sparky asked "yes actually we have several times but with my job we couldn't" Mike said "same with me as well" Mitch added.

"Well the mayor's of our town could get you easier jobs and get payed the same amount your getting now or more" Sparky said "Are you sure" Mitch asked "hey we did it for two other friends of ours" Sparky said, "who are they" Robin asked "well their names are Slicer and Clatoo and they're aliens that look almost exactly human except for their skin colour" Sparky said Mike and Robin looked at each other and nodded "okay then were moving back to Townsville" Mike said "same with me" Mitch added "okay then can I make a call first" Sparky asked "of course you can" Robin said Sparky then began to call Townsville Hall.

After making it official "okay all you need to do is go to these addresses and you can move straight in" Sparky said smiling "thanks a lot Sparky" Mike said shaking his hand "your welcome" he replied and then looked at the clock "whoa 8:30 didn't realise we were talking so long, well I had better get going their probably wondering where I am" Sparky said getting up yeah I'd better get going to Mitch said, after saying there goodbye's Sparky flew off and Mitch just walked next door to his house.

------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously:** _"whoa 8:30 didn't realise we were talking so long, well I had better get going their probably wondering where I am" Sparky said getting up yeah I'd better get going to Mitch said, after saying there goodbye's Sparky flew off and Mitch just walked next door to his house._

Back at Omega Bolt

Everyone was still sad about Sparky's _death_ "I can't believe he's gone" Brick said he was the third saddest after Dynamo and Proto because he was the one that pushed Sparky over the edge and made him leave "yeah only now its official" Boomer said sadly, Dynamo however had been crying so much oil that her whole bed had gone from white to black.

With Sparky

He was now floating above Omega Bolt "they had better start treating me better or else" he said in a bitter tone as he flew down to the entrance of Omega Bolt and entered.

The lounge room

Nearly everyone was in the lounge room watching T.V. but even so they couldn't stop thinking about Sparky "man I miss him so much" Buttercup said everyone knew she was talking about Sparky "yeah he was always the humour in this family" Berserk said "maybe if we had treated him better he wouldn't have left and get killed" Bunny added "god I wish Sparky was alive" Brick said "who the hell told you I was dead" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone's blood went cold they all turned around and saw Sparky standing in the doorway "SPARKY!!!" everyone screamed almost making him go def. "But how my scanner indicated that you were dead" Barry exclaimed Sparky then explained what had happened during the time he was gone.

When Sparky had finished everyone was looking at him in amazement "so Robin and Mike got together" Bubbles said happily "and they as well as Mitch are moving here" Blossom added "yep they should be here in about a week, oh that reminds me I'd better go see Dynamo and Proto" Sparky said quickly getting up and flew to his room.

Sparky was now standing outside his bedroom door "I hope she doesn't tear my head off" he said as he opened the door. As he did he could see a huge puddle of oil on the floor "uh Dynamo if your crying because I'm dead you can stop because I'm alive" Sparky said Dynamo instantly shot up and saw her husband alive and well "SPARKY!!!" she screamed and embraced him in a giant hug

"I thought you were dead," she said as she cried more oil on him nah I was just in a coma like state you should know it would take a lot to kill me he said as he returned the hug, he then heard a familiar voice "DAD!!!" the voice said and he felt someone else hug him.

Sparky then turned his head around and saw his son hugging him tightly, he smiled and put an arm around him "hey son, sorry I made you think I was dead" Sparky said and then explained what had happened and he also told them that Mike, Robin, and Mitch were going to be moving into the houses on both sides of Omega Bolt.

Once he had finished they all headed back to the lounge room where everyone was waiting to fully apologise to Sparky when he Dynamo and Proto entered the room they all began apologising and saying that they would treat him better in the future to which he happily accepted.

1 week later

Mike and Robin were now living in Robins old house next to the Powerpuff Girls original house and Mitch, who was still single, moved into the house next to Omega Bolt the three adults were surprised that Team X still looked like they were 25 years old and were also surprised that they had many more new members as well as kids.

Today Mike, Robin and Mitch they were in the lounge room in Omega Bolt talking to the original Team X members (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Sparky, Dynamo, Barry, Bunny, and Brute) about the past and events that had happened as they were talking they all heard zapping sounds. Everyone turned to face the door, when they did they saw Trashy zoom into the room followed by Blazer who had Mojo's old youth ray and was trying to zap trashy when he accidentally zapped Mike, Robin, and Mitch changing them from almost 50 year olds to 25 year olds.

Trashy quickly flew out of the room, Blazer was just about to leave as well when he was hit on the head by Brick which made him drop the youth ray "you idiot" Brick said annoyed as he picked up the youth ray he then got a smirk on his face "now I want you to go to your room and think about what you did" Brick ordered "yes Brick" he said sadly and flew to his room.

As soon as he was out of hearing range everyone in the room burst out laughing, after they all calmed down Brick looked at Mitch, Mike, and Robin who were all now 25 year olds "uh by any chance would you three like to be changed back to your original age or do you want to stay the way you are" Brick asked "the way we are now" they said in union, it was then explained that the ray gun is the same one that had been use to make them young again. After several more hours of talking Mitch Mike and Robin decided it was getting late after one more thank you for making them young again they went back to their houses.

Meanwhile

Back at Area 51 the scientists were still examining Eliminators body despite his circuitry being very basic they were amazed at how it was able to make energy blasts and fly. As they were examining his now open chest cavity one of the scientists knocked one of the lamps that was helping them see the inside of Eliminator. The lamp fell forward and landed in Eliminators chest cavity, the glass bulb inside broke, which caused electricity to surge throughout Eliminators body until one of the scientists turned the lamp off.

They took the broken lamp out of his chest cavity and checked to see if the surge of electricity had reactivated him, there was no response. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and decided to call it a day.

After the last scientist had left after turning off all the lights in the room about 2 minutes later lights began to flicker and shine within Eliminators exposed chest cavity then his eyes started to open and he groaned "uh my aching head" he said as he put his hand to his head "what happened" he asked then all the events that had happened to him up until he was hit by the landslide and also new information came to him as well.

Eliminator now knew that Sparky had taken the chip that had his original programming in it straight out of his head thus also taking the fragment of the Diamondhead shard that had given him mobility and he now knew that the only way he was online now was because even tho the Diamondhead shard fragment was gone a small pocket of its energy that also contained the knowledge from the chip that had been taken out by Sparky remained inside his head laying dormant until the electricity from the lamp jump started it thus giving him life.

"That is very interesting" he said with a thoughtful look on his face he then gained more information "so I'm in Area 51 aye" he said with a huge smirk on his face "I'm sure they wont mind if I take a few things" he said as he walked out of the room and began looking and taking whatever he thought would be useful.

About half an hour later he was now seen taking a large amount of different and foreign objects on top of a very large section of the roof "I believe that this will be a sufficient amount of material to get my revenge on Team X" he said and continued flying, because it was night time and he was flying up so high he was never spotted so noone knew which way he went.

1 month later

Boomer had just finished tossing Mojo in jail after he had tried to destroy them to which he failed miserably "when are you ever gonna learn _Dad_, there is nothing that you can make that can beat us, time and time again you come up with the weirdest things but none of them ever work, so for your health I suggest that you stop trying to take over the world" Boomer said "because next time might be your last" Boomer said as he walked away.

Mojo sat on his bed and growled 'he's right everything I've ever made or done has failed in destroying them only a handful of my plans have ever semi worked, the Rowdyruff Boys but they failed to destroy the Powerpuffs on all occasions and eventually fell in love with them, sickening, then there was Breaker who almost destroyed Brick and Butch but was beaten by Blossom and Buttercup, he might have destroyed them when he blew himself up if that stupid robot hadn't have interfered and taken him up into the sky then I tried making them younger therefore weaker but their numbers made up for what they lacked in strength then there was the Rowdydeath Boys as well as turning Earth into the planet of the apes, grr I should have told them to kill Team X the first time, oh well' he thought "I guess I should really stop trying to destroy them nothing has ever fully worked against them and probably never will" he finished sadly.

"That is were your wrong" he heard a voice say he turned towards the cell window and saw "Sparky?" Mojo asked in a confused voice "no my names Eliminator and I'm a clone of him and like you I want to destroy Team X as well" Eliminator said "so why are you here" Mojo asked "I need your help in making an army that will destroy Team X, so will you help me" Eliminator asked "of course" Mojo replied "okay then" Eliminator said and he tore the whole wall off and gently laid it on the ground so it wouldn't make any noise he then grabbed Mojo and flew off.

About 20 minutes later

Eliminator while carrying Mojo was now flying over Hawaii "where exactly is the specific location of the place you are taking us to" Mojo asked, "It's just up ahead" Eliminator replied soon he was floating above a small island that was surrounded by large whirlpools "here were are" Eliminator said as he floated down, as he did Mojo thought that they were about to land in a jungle, but instead… "A hologram!" Mojo said in surprise "hey if I didn't have a hologram people wound know that I'm here and I'd have to go to a different place" Eliminator said "true, so what do you need my help with" Mojo asked as they entered the hidden building that Eliminator had made.

"Well as you can see I'm making an army of myself," Eliminator said showing Mojo 13 half built clones of himself "I know how to bring them all to life but for some reason I cant get them to do anything else other than walk and talk" Eliminator said "how do you know that they don't have any powers" Mojo asked Eliminator pointed to the corner where two destroyed robots lay "I managed to bring them to life but like I said they didn't have any powers so seeing as how your so good at building machines I thought you could help me" Eliminator said.

Mojo however wasn't even paying attention he was just looking around at all the advanced technology in Eliminators base which he stoll from area 51 "with this technology and my brains we can make these magnificent clones of yours unstoppable" Mojo said "okay then you install the weapons and powers while I complete the bodies" Eliminator said as he began working on the clones.


	28. Chapter 28

2 weeks later

It had been a long 2 weeks but finally Mojo and Eliminator had perfected all the clones "finally their done" Eliminator said he then turned to Mojo "I think we did a great job" Eliminator said as he and Mojo shook hands "and now the last thing to do, activate them" Eliminator said as he walked over to them with his left hand glowing.

Eliminator had managed to harvest energy from the small remaining pocket of energy from the Diamondhead piece that had been left inside him and use that energy to bring the first two clones online before he took them off but also no matter how much energy he took from it, it would just replenish itself.

He put his glowing hand on one of the clone's chests and a light blue wave of light spread out across it. The clone's chest turned from grey to orange and its eyes opened up Eliminator then continued doing the same to all the other clones and like the first clone all their torsos change from grey to a different colour.

"Thank you so much for bringing me online oh great one" the orange one said 'suck up' to Eliminator "hmm I could listen to this one all day" Eliminator said he then heard a screeching noise followed by munching he then looked and saw the black one eating some spare parts "what, I'm hungry" he said and continued eating 'gluttony'.

Eliminator then felt something leaning on him he turned and saw the only female in the group who looked almost exactly like Dynamo only her torso was pink "has anyone ever told you how hot you look" she said trailing a circle on his chest with her index finger 'lust', Eliminator went red in the face at this and steam shot out from the sides of his head.

"Lucky spark head getting the hot girl" the green one said 'envy' "hey lighten up" the yellow said 'joy' while wrapping an arm around the green one. "Will you scrap heaps shut the hell up or do I have to do it for you with my fists" the dark red one said 'wrath'.

"Why do I have a feeling that this army might not work out?" Eliminator said looking at Mojo they then saw the one with the rainbow coloured torso jumping about laughing hysterically "okay he's a lunatic" Eliminator said pointing at the rainbow one "no, crazy actually ha, ha, ha" the rainbow one said jumping up and down in front Eliminator before he started doing back flips while smashing into things.

Eliminator then saw the light blue one looking around "were am I and what am I doing here" he said 'confusion' Eliminator then heard someone say "this is mine and this is mine" he turned again and saw the gold one claiming all excess weapons on the ground 'greed'.

"Ah please don't hurt me I dent easily," the purple one said 'fear' as he backed away from the red one to which he bumped into the blue one who was crying 'sadness' "okay now as your leader I order you to follow me" Eliminator said "what are you talking about I am the leader" the white one said "liar I am the leader" Eliminator said "I never said I was the leader" "you just did right now" "no I didn't" "yes you did" "no I didn't" "yes you did" everyone's heads were going back and forth between Eliminator and the liar one until the liar one was hit in the face by the lust one "Eliminator is the leader got it!" the lust one said with the liar one nodding.

"Okay now lets go and destroy Team X, Mojo you wanna come" Eliminator asked, Mojo only replied with a nod and was picked up by Eliminator "oh do I have to" the only one that was still grey said 'lazy' "yes now lets go" Eliminator said as he exited his base flew off heading towards Townsville to which the others followed except for the purple one and the light blue one "wait for me don't leave me alone" the purple one said and flew off after them "should I follow them" the light blue one said he shrugged and flew off after them.

Townsville

In the mayors office Blazer and Trashy were having a staring contest while Sally was counting how long they were going, actually she was just saying 1, 2, 3 over and over again. Just before Blazer was about to win a huge explosion rocked the city "what dat" Sally asked as she fell over. They all looked out the window and saw multiple Sparky's destroying the city "let call others" Trashy said as he walked over to the hot line.

Omega Bolt

Boomer and Bubbles were sitting on their bed making out when the hot line rang "shit" they both said as they got up and headed to the lounge room "yes what's the problem" Berserk asked "there lots of robots destroying city" Trashy said, Berserk gave a weird look "okay we'll be right there" she said and hung up.

"So what's the problem?" Boomer asked, "Well apparently there's lots of robots destroying the city" Berserk replied "it's gotta be Mojo" Buttercup said "I guess he didn't take my advice after all" Boomer said "come on guys lets go" Blossom said and soon they were all headed for Townsville.

Townsville

When they arrived the could see all the multi-coloured robots destroying the city they could also see Blazer, Trashy, Sally and Clatoo fighting the different Sparky's. Blazer was fighting against a rainbow coloured one, Trashy Sally and the light blue one were just looking at each other with confused looks, while Clatoo was fighting against the gold one. "Okay everyone find a Sparky clone and destroy it" Brick ordered everyone nodded and flew off.

Clatoo's fight

Clatoo was up against the gold one, which surprisingly was just about as strong as him "I must admit you are very strong… for a rust bucket," Clatoo mocked this made the gold one angry and he lunged at Clatoo delivering a hard punch to his face followed by a kick to the stomach, a hard headbutt and finished with a powerful energy blast to the face sending Clatoo hurtling towards the ground.

Before Clatoo could hit his eyes snapped open and he managed to land on his feat "whew that was close" he said as he looked up and saw the gold one flying straight at him "he, he bring it on" he said as he began powering up a very powerful energy attack.

The gold ones mouth opened up and like Sparky a laser cannon came out and fired only it was twice as powerful as Sparky's one, just before the beam could hit Clatoo he unleashed his attack slowly forcing the gold ones ray back at him. The gold one was getting nervous as the beam was coming closer and closer to him as he put every thing he could into the blast until he heard Clatoo say "bye-bye" as he put more energy into his blast completely engulfing the gold one causing a massive explosion.

When the light from the explosion faded Clatoo heard something metallic hit the ground, when he looked he saw the gold one lying on the ground he walked over to it to see if it was still online he nudged it a few times with his foot but got no response from the mangled piece of machinery at his feat "oh well he had a good run, hmm sounds like the others are here fighting the other rust buckets I should see if they need help" he finished as he flew off.

Barry and Bunny's fight

Barry and Bunny were trying to fight the purple one but he just kept dodging their attacks while also cowering behind things "Barry" Bunny said "yes Bunny" Barry replied "why don't we just let him go he's not doing anything he's just cowering in fear" Bunny suggested "'sigh' its Soundwave all over again, okay we'll let you go if you promise never to come back" Barry said and at that instant the clone flew off until he was out of sight "hmm I thought he was going to attack us like Soundwave did" Bunny said "yeah well lets go see if any one else needs help" Barry said and they flew off.

Butch and Buttercups fight

Butch and Buttercup were up against the green one and they were both beating the oil out of it while also getting annoyed at its envious attitude, Butch punched it in the stomach "lucky exhaust port always getting in lucky shots" the green one said Buttercup then appeared behind him and hit him in the back sending him hurtling straight towards the ground, but he managed to land on his hands and knees. Butch then appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards.

As the green one was flying back he managed to flip himself so he was in an upright position only for Buttercup to appear in his path and kick him in the back making fly forward this time only to be stopped by Butch and slammed into the ground "ha, and here I thought you were strong" Butch said as Buttercup walked up to his side "well lets finish this" Butch said as he and Buttercup stuck one of their arms out and made a glowing green ball each which then combined into one ball and they fired it.

The ball slammed into the green ones stomach a carried him along the street tearing up the road, both Butch and Buttercup had smirks on their faces but they instantly disappeared when they saw were he was heading. "Get ready for a fire works display" Butch said as the robot crashed into a store that sold all types of things that don't mix with fire from gas to fireworks, KABOOOOOM!!!

The explosion caused the whole city to shake "what do you say that the odds are he's still online!" Buttercup shouted over the explosion "I'd say that the odds are a million to one!" Butch also shouted and they both continued to watch the explosions and fireworks.

Breaker's fight

Breaker was up against the dark red one, who was inflicting its wrath upon him, Breaker could barely find an opening to attack him "you might as well give up now so I can tear you apart" the red one said Breaker then disappeared "huh" the red clone said only to be punched hard in the left side of the face by Breaker followed by another punch to the other side of his face and then a knee to the gut, just before Breaker could hit the clone again it dodged his attack and then it kicked Breaker in the face sending him through five buildings.

Just as Breaker managed to stop himself from going any further the clone came down and elbowed Breaker on the head making him crash into the ground. Breaker was now lying face down in a small crater, just as he started to get back up the clone came down again and slammed both of his knees into Breakers back making a very loud cracking sound.

"My, my I do believe I just broke your back" the clone said with a smirk and then stomped hard on Breaker's back 8 times before moving into a sitting position on his back, he then wrapped an arm around Breaker's neck and grabbed both of his legs and began trying to make Breakers feet touch his head. Breaker was now groaning and yelling in pure agony "oh I'm sorry is this hurting you maybe THIS will make you feel better" the clone said as he pulled even harder making Breaker now scream in pain.

"I know that your immortal thanks to your friend Barry but…" a needle then shot out of the clones mouth and injected a green substance into Breaker. "Wha… ah what did you… ahh inject into me" Breaker said with now tears in his eyes "it's a special chemical that Mojo made that takes away your immortality forever" the clone said "now to end this" it said, just before the clone could kill Breaker he was hit in the side of the head making him let go of Breaker and sent skidding along the street tearing up the road.

When the clone looked up to see who had hit him he saw Butch and Buttercup tending to Breaker "thank god we came when we did" Butch said glaring at the clone "Breaker can you get up" Buttercup said "n-n-o m-m-y backsss broken" Breaker groaned out and then coughed up blood, Buttercup gasped at two things one was what he said and two he was crying and for that to happen he had to be in a lot of pain.

"Ha, ha, ha oh and also his survival rate from what I've done to him is close to zero, oh and don't think he'll live through that easily he ain't immortal anymore" the clone said Butch glared at the clone "Buttercup take Breaker to the hospital immediately and be careful of his back" Butch said "right" Buttercup replied as she gently picked up Breaker making him groan in pain and she flew off to the hospital.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Breaker" Butch said "oh I'm so scared" the clone replied sarcastically secretly releasing another needle from his back which got Buttercup in the leg as she was flying off she felt something poke her leg but she just shook her leg making the now empty needle fall out.

"Okay now before we start round two I just want to complement you on that shoe mark on your face" Butch said, the clone turned to face a window and saw that there was a shoe shaped dent on the side of his face and growled "your going to pay for this with your blood" the clone said as he glared at Butch "and thus begins round two" Butch said with a smirk as he flew at the clone.

Butch's second fight

The clone saw Butch flying straight at him 'idiot' the clone thought as he stuck his hand out in front of him and fired an energy beam straight at Butch only for him to disappear "what!" the clone exclaimed as Butch appeared in front of him and elbow the clone on the head followed by Butch punching and kicking the clone repeatedly and ended with ploughing his fist inside the clones stomach.

"Not so tough now are you" Butch said only to feel something prick his hand, he then saw a smirk appear on the clones face "**what**,** did**,** you**,** do**" Butch said menacingly with his hand still inside the clones stomach "the same thing I did to those other two I took away your immortality _permanently_" the clone said "how did you take away our immortality" Butch asked and the clone explained.

After the clone finished Butch now had a smirk on his face "thanks that was all I needed to hear" Butch said as he made an energy ball in his hand and blew the clone to bits "hmm I should go and see if anyone else needs my help" Butch said and flew off.

Buster and Berserk's fight

Buster and Berserk's fight if you could even call it that was pathetic they were up against the grey one 'lazy' they tried to get him to fight but he just couldn't be bothered so much as getting up off the bench he was lying on "okay that's it I'm ending this" Berserk said and with one powerful energy blast she blew the robot to kingdom come, but when the clone blew up two needles got both Buster and Berserk in the arms but they didn't notice "okay then lets go see if anyone else needs any help" Buster suggested to which Berserk nodded and they both flew off.

Bleak and Emily's fight

Bleak and Emily had arrived to find a black one tearing pieces off car's and any other metal object and eating it "he eats like a pig" Emily said slightly disgusted at his eating habits "nah pigs tend to chew, I say he eats more like a duck" Bleak said as the clone swallowed a piece of metal whole "well let's stop him" Emily said and fired an energy blast at the clone.

The clone then turned around opened its mouth and ate the energy blast shocking both Emily and Bleak "thanks your energy tastes delicious can I have some more" the clone asked, both Bleak and Emily looked at each other and smirked "sure have all the energy you can eat" Bleak said and then both he and Emily began rapidly firing energy blasts at the clone.

The clone saw the energy attacks heading towards him he then became a blur as he began rapidly eating all of their energy blasts. Bleak and Emily planned on making him eat so much energy that he would overload and explode, but their plan was soon about to back fire, _big time_.

This went on until both Emily and Bleak were completely drained of their energy "that guys hunger is bigger than Bubbles and Blossom combined" Emily said Bleak agreed but then they heard a loud burp they looked and saw the clone smiling "thank you for the energy, now then" the clone said and began eating a car rapidly.

"I can't believe he can still eat" Emily said, "where the hell is it all going!" Bleak exclaimed. Once the clone had finished eating the car he turned to them "I must thank you once again for all the energy you gave me because its going to be your downfall" the clone said and he began to glow with sparks flying around him.

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be good" Bleak said as the clone started to get taller, as the clone grew armour appeared all over his body (It'll take more time to explain what he looks like than then you the reader have left, so long description short he looks like Soundwave from Transformers Animated only instead of the stereo on the back he has a cannon on each side of his head and he's black instead of blue).

"Were dead" Emily said as the clone pulled a hilt out from behind his back and a 4 foot blade made out of hardened energy came out of it "your right were dead" Bleak agreed as the clone began walking towards them, he was now towering over them with his sword raised up "wait I wanna have a little fun with you before I kill you" the clone said as the energy blade disappeared and he put the hilt behind him.

Both Bleak and Emily gulped as the clone raised both of its hands up and brought them down right on top of Bleak and Emily's heads he then grabbed both of their heads and banged them together repeatedly until they started to bleed, he then smashed both of their faces into the ground and started running while their faces tore up the road.

When the clone had stopped running he let go of both Bleak and Emily and he flew up in the air. Both Bleak and Emily managed to roll over so now they were on their backs they turned their heads towards each other, just before they could both say 'I love you' the clone came down and stomped on both of their chests breaking all their ribs and making them cough up blood.

"Well now I think its time to kill you" he said and fired two needles from the palms of his hands with got both Bleak and Emily in the stomachs and took away their immortality "and now" he pulled the hilt out from behind his back and the blade appeared again "and now to finish you both" the clone said as he raise his sword up in the air Bleak and Emily held hands in fright and closed their eyes.

But instead of feeling his blade they heard something intercept it followed by a loud bang and screeching noise when they opened their eyes the saw both Slicer and Clatoo standing in front of them. "Thanks a lot guys" Bleak wheezed out "your wel… oh my god!" Clatoo exclaimed as he saw that both Bleaks and Emily's chests were crushed in "Clatoo you take them to the hospital while I handle ugly where" Slicer said right Clatoo replied as he picked up both Bleak and Emily and flew off to the hospital.

Slicers fight

"Okay rust bucket for what you did to my friends I'll give it back 10 fold" Slicer said and punched the clone in the stomach making it stumble back Slicer was about to hit the clone again only this time the clone swung his sword at him but Slicer made 3 blades on his fore arm and blocked the blade before he kicked the clones leg making it loose its balance to which Slicer began to rapidly hit the clone in the stomach, he then jumped up and finished it by giving the clone a hard hit to the head making it crash into a wall.

"Wow why in the world did Bleak and Emily have so much trouble fighting you" Slicer asked "they were weak because they gave me nearly all of their energy" the clone said as he pulled himself up from the rubble of the wall. "Why would they give you their energy" Slicer asked "because they thought that I would eat so much energy that I would overload and explode but all they did was give me enough energy to transform into this form" the clone explained and punched Slicer in the face sending him to the ground and the began pounding Slicer into the ground with his giant fists.

The clone continued pounding Slicers body into the ground until he stopped "I think its time to end this now" the clone said as he pulled his hand back, which began to glow. The clone then thrust his fist forward aimed straight at Slicers head, just before his fist hit Slicer disappeared and the clones fist hit the ground causing a huge explosion.

The clone was now looking at the huge crater he had made in satisfaction "well looks like that's the end of him" the clone said "hey bucket head you missed" he heard a voice say "what!" the clone exclaimed as he looked up and saw Slicer floating high above him. "Grr I don't know how you managed to escape that but you wont escape this time" the clone growled out as he flew up to Slicer.

As the clone was heading towards him Slicer got a big smirk on his face, as the clone got closer Slicer counted down "3, 2, 1" he then raised both of his arms up above while holding an object to which a long glowing blade came out and he brought it straight down on the shocked clone.

At first nothing happened but then one side of the clones body moved down and it split in half, Slicer then began rapidly swiping his sword through the clone slicing it to bits and then finished with a powerful energy blast which disintegrated all the clones bits, "game over" Slicer said as he slowly floated down to the ground "I should probably go to the hospital" Slicer said wincing in pain and he slowly flew off to the hospital.

Brute and Blazer's fight

Brute and Blazer were up against the rainbow coloured one but it was impossible to both hit or catch the clone because it was jumping and flying around a hyped up wild monkey, and even acted like one too. "Will you stay still" Brute growled the clone who was now sitting on Blazers head with a huge grin on his face "nope" he said as he jumped off Blazers head and hugged him from behind tightly, Blazer then felt something prick the back of his neck but he ignored it as the clone began spinning around like a top and began heading head first towards the ground.

Just before they hit the clone let go of Blazer and flew up while the Blazer basically drilled himself into the ground so now only his legs were showing. The clone was pointing at Blazer while laughing his head off, Brute flew over to her stuck husband and pulled him out "Blazer are you okay" she asked "why be 3 Brutes" he said with his eyes spinning around.

"Okay rainbow boy it's just you and me" Brute said as the clone was still laughing, Brute then flew at the clone and punched it in the face making it go from laughing to giggles as it then punched her in stomach he then fired a needle from his hand that got her in the arm, he then grabbed the same arm and threw her into a costume shop. When she came out she looked like a clown the clone then burst out laughing at the way Brute looked.

As Brute saw the way she looked she went red in the face from embarrassment but then realised something she had been able to hit him because he was laughing to hard to notice her she then looked left and the right "I hope nobody is going to see me do this" she said quietly, she then flew up to him only to be hit in the face and crash into a bakery truck.

When she came out she had two large Danishes over her eyes and her mouth was stuffed with donuts when she shook the Danishes off and spat out the donuts she threw an energy ball at the clone who just hit it back at her she dodged the blast only the blast hit the bakery truck which exploded and sent heaps of pies hitting brute all over.

Brute now covered in different coloured pies looked at the clone how was now rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically Brute then took the chance and with her most powerful blast blew the clone to bits. Brute looked down at the destroyed clone "pathetic" she said as she turned around and looked at Blazer who was now standing up and laughing at her before she put he hand on his mouth "if you say one single word about this I'm gonna tie your neck in a knot and rip out your tongue, _got it_" she said venomously Blazer only nodded with a scared look on his face she had only ever threatened him like that when she was pregnant "now you go see if the others need any help I'm going to go and get some new clothes and get cleaned up and if the others ask where I am tell them I've gone back to Omega Bolt to get the blood cleaned off" she said and flew off while Blazer flew off to see if anyone needed help.

Brat's fight

Brat was almost being driven insane by the orange clone, every single move she made or everything she said he would constantly complement and suck up to her on how well good she was. She was now sending a full powered energy blast at him but he managed to dodge "that move was just simply bril…" "OH SHUT UP" Brat yelled at the clone as she flew towards it and punched it in the side of the head and disappeared.

Brat then reappeared in the clone's path and axe kicked it in the face sending it to the ground, but the clone managed to stop itself before he hit and gently landed on its feet. The clone looked up only to see Brats foot as she kicked it in the face making a shoe imprint on the clone's face, this time instead of complementing her his face turned to that of pure rage he then charged at Brat and gave her a hard uppercut sending her up into the air.

The clone looked at Brat flying up and threw an extremely powerful energy blast at her that hit dead on causing a massive explosion. As he was looking at the huge black cloud above him he saw her come back down with a trail of black smoke behind her, the clone got a huge smirk on his face and powered up another energy ball.

Before the clone could launch his attack he was hit with a blast to the side sending him crashing into a building. When the clone managed to get out of the rubble he looked to see who attacked him and saw Barry and Bunny who was holding Brat in her arms.

"I must say that was a magnificent hit you gave me," the clone said looking at Barry "Bunny take Brat to the hospital I'll deal with the suck up" Barry said "okay" Bunny replied as she flew off as she did the clone secretly fired two needles on got Brat in the neck while the other got Bunny in the arm. "Okay you suck up it's just you and me" Barry said "fine by me oh great one" the clone said bowing at Barry and they flew at each other.

Barry's second fight

Barry flew straight at the clone and gave it an uppercut sending the clone up in the air to which Barry followed. When the clone stoped itself from going any higher Barry came and kneed him in the back making the clone go into an upright position, Barry then elbowed the clone in the back of the head and when the clone turned around Barry punched it in the face 5 times before grabbing the clone's leg and threw the clone straight to the ground.

When the clone hit the ground it caused a huge cloud of dust to rise up as well as make a small earthquake. When the clone got up out of the crater he had made he saw Barry standing across from with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face "okay there is ether 3 possibilities 1. Brat weakened you 2. Brat's weak or 3. I'm much stronger which one do you think" Barry said smugly.

"Grr nether" the clone said as he flew at Barry and swung his fist forward but Barry easily dodged it, the clone continued throwing punches at Barry but he just dodged them as if the clone was going in slow motion. The clone pulled it's glowing fist back and launched it forward only for Barry to catch it "if this is the best you've got then your going to be dead in the next five minutes" Barry said as he punched the clone in the chest sending it flying back and landing in the crater he had made earlier.

Meanwhile

High above them Butch was watching the fight in awe "I don't believe it, Barry is just toying with that clone, he's not even trying to beat him, I wonder how strong he really is" Butch said still in awe.

Back to the fight

The clone flew out of the crater and flew straight at Barry again and like before Barry caught his wrist only this time instead of punching the clone he blasted a hole threw it and tossed the clone in the air before ending it with a powerful blast that completely destroyed it.

As Barry was looking up he saw Butch floating down towards him "hey Butch so what do ya think, good" Barry asked, "That was AWESOME!" Butch replied as he patted Barry on the back "thanks" Barry, said smiling "but since when did you get so strong" Butch asked "well I have to do other things besides staying in my lab all day" Barry replied indicating that he trained in his spare time.

Just then Blossom and Brick arrived "hey, so I take it you beat the clone you were fighting" Butch said "yeah if you can even call that a fight" Brick said "why what happened" Barry asked "all it did was cry and cry until we just blew it to bits but before we did he fired two needles and they got us in the neck" Blossom said.

Butches eyes went wide "those needles take away our immortality permanently" he said angrily "So that's what that prick was" Barry said, "He got you too" Butch said, "Must have" Barry replied.

Trashy and Sally's fight

Trashy and Sally were just staring at the light blue clone that was constantly looking around in confusion this went on until Trashy got annoyed blasted the clone to bits "that better" Sally said as she hugged her husband and then they saw Blossom and Brick fly down into another part of the city let follow them Trashy suggested and they both flew off in the direction Blossom and Brick went.

Blade and Blizzard's fight

Both Blade and Blizzard were fighting the clone that is as honest as the day is long "don't worry I wont shoot" the clone said and rapidly fired energy blasts at them "jeez this guy is just as bad as Sparkle" Blizzard said "tell me about it" Blade replied. As soon as the clone stopped firing energy blasts both Blade and Blizzard flew up to him just before they could hit him he fired two needles from his hands that got both Blade and Blizzard in the chest.

They both paused for a moment in shock but then they began to pummel the clone leaving dents all over it before the clone blasted them in the face making them fall to the ground, but luckily they were able to stop themselves before they hit. "What in the world did he inject into us" Blade said, "I don't know but I have a plan" Blizzard said and he whispered it to Blade who smirked.

They then both looked ahead and saw the clone land on the ground, at that instant Blizzard disappeared "huh where'd he go" the clone asked but he soon got his answer as Blizzard reappeared behind him and kicked in the back sending him towards Blade who kicked the clone in the stomach sending it up in the air where Blizzard was waiting when the clone was close enough Blizzard lifted his leg up and axe kicked the clone in the back sending it toward Blade again who pulled his hand back and then thrust it forward unleashing a massive blast that both cut the clone up and destroyed the remaining bits.

"Awesome" Blizzard said as he gave Blade a high five great plan Blade said, "yeah I thought it wouldn't work" Blizzard said sheepishly "let's go find the others" Blade said and they both flew off.

Bubbles and Boomer's fight

Both Bubbles and Boomer were up against the yellow one whom despite looking very happy and joyous he was an extremely strong fighter, Boomer now had a black eye a broken arm and he was also missing 5 teeth. Bubbles however only had cuts and scratches on her because her fat absorbed most of the clone's blows so her bones weren't damaged at all, but unfortunately they both had their immortality taken away.

The clone then flew at Boomer and punched him in the face sending him crashing into a building "Boomie are you okay" Bubbles called out but got no response she then looked at the clone with pure rage in her eyes and she flew at the clone and began delivering punches and kick's all over the clone leaving huge dents on its body and finishing it with a hard elbow to the head sending it crashing into the ground.

When the clone stood up it saw Boomer's hand about an inch from his face "die" Boomer said and blew the clone to bits. Bubbles then landed by her husbands side and kissed him on the cheek "good job Boomie" Bubbles said as she hugged him "thanks now lets go see if the others need help" Boomer said Bubbles agreed and they flew off.

Dynamo's fight

Dynamo was fighting against the only female clone; unfortunately the clone was stronger than Dynamo and was now beating her to a pulp. The clone continued beating up Dynamo until she finished it with a hard kick to the chest that sent her crashing into a building, the clone was waiting for Dynamo to come out of the rubble come on I haven't got all day the clone taunted as the rubble exploded and Dynamo shot out heading straight towards the clone.

Both Dynamo and the clone flew at each other and rammed their shoulders together before pushing off and doing it again while going up higher and higher up into the sky. Dynamo had stopped and pulled her arm back ready to hit the clone but the clone dodged her hit and punched her in the face before kneeing her in the stomach which surprisingly made her cough out oil before the clone ended it with a double fist to the back sending her crashing to the ground.

Dynamo groaned as she got up "how in the world can I beat her she's just to strong" she said as she turned around and saw the clone about to kick her but she managed to dodge the hit and she flew up only for the clone to appear in her path and kicked her in the face sending her flying backwards. The clone then appeared in her path again and kicked her in the back sending her straight up in the air with the clone following her.

Dynamo stopped herself from going any higher and turned around to see the clone heading straight towards her, she then put her hands in front of her and unleashed a massive blast that hit the clone dead on and sent it crashing into the ground while causing a huge explosion.

Dynamo was now panting she had put nearly everything she had in that blast thank god she said smiling but her smile disappeared as the clone burst out of the ground and was now headed straight towards her. Dynamo saw this and then began rapidly firing energy blasts straight at the clone resulting in a massive ball of energy.

Dynamo saw this and threw a pink energy blast at the massive ball of energy resulting in a huge explosion. When the smoke from the explosion disappeared there was no sign of the clone "I… finally… beat her" Dynamo puffed out "not quite" she heard a voice say, she turned around in fright and saw the clone floating behind her with its arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Dynamo was now to scared to even move the clone had barely any damage on it "well now I think its time to end this" the clone said as she floated towards the petrified Dynamo the clone then put her hand on Dynamos chest "goodbye" the clone said and blasted a hole right through Dynamo's chest.

As the clone watched Dynamo fall she disappeared "what!" the clone exclaimed the then turned around expecting to see Dynamo but instead she saw the members of Team X who weren't in the hospital. The clone scowled as she saw them she also saw Boomer holding Dynamo's body bridle style, before the clone could do anything the members of Team X each stuck a hand out and fired an energy beam, the energy beams combined into one huge beam and completely obliterated the clone. "Well looks like that's all of them" Butch said "hey where's Sparky" Barry asked KABOOM…

Sparky's fight

Sparky was fighting Eliminator in a round 2 fight and despite Eliminator's increase in strength and weapons Sparky was still able to go toe to toe with him. Eliminator punched Sparky in the gut followed by a knee to the face, an elbow on the head, and with an axe kick to the chest sending him crashing straight through a building causing it to fall down on top of him.

Eliminator was now floating above the destroyed building waiting for Sparky to come out. The remains of the building exploded and Sparky shot straight up to Eliminator and gave him an upper cut followed by a kick to the stomach, an elbow to the face and finished with a kick to the back that sent him crashing into the ground.

Sparky floated down to a hole that was in the shape of Eliminators body "Ha and here I thought you were much stronger" Sparky said in a mocking tone as Eliminator started to come out of the hole only for Sparky to kick him in the face and send him skidding along the ground. When Eliminator stopped skidding he quickly got up and began rapidly blasting Sparky causing a huge cloud of smoke to appear.

When Eliminator stopped he waited for the smoke to clear, when it did he saw Sparky lying on the ground badly damaged "you were saying" he said as he looked down at Sparky observing the damage he had done to him, but then Sparky began to glow and when the glowing stopped he looked as good as new "what!" Eliminator exclaimed as he saw Sparky get up with a huge grin on his face.

Eliminator growled at this "tell me how were you able to heal yourself like that" Eliminator demanded "well you know that small piece of the Diamondhead shard" Sparky asked "yeah" Eliminator replied "well when I took it out it fused with me thus giving me the ability to heal myself, now what I want to know is how your online even after I took your original chip out as well as the Diamondhead shard piece" Sparky said Eliminator then told Sparky how he was online.

When Eliminator finished Sparky got a smirk on his face "thank you for telling me this I feel so enlightened and now… your gonna die" he said as he pulled his hand back and fired an energy beam straight at Eliminator hitting him dead on sending him crashing into a building "you cheap shot" Eliminator said as he flew forward and kneed Sparky in the stomach followed by a kick to the head.

Just before Eliminator could end his assault Sparky grabbed onto both of his wrists they were now looking at each other dead in the eye before they both activated their ray guns that were concealed in their heads. "This is the finishing move" they both said as their ray guns began to glow "DIEEEEE!" the both shouted as they fired their blasts at the same time an extremely powerful ball of energy formed between them getting bigger and bigger until KABOOM…

--------------------------------------------------------

this is my longest chapter EVER! i hope you enjoyed it, please review ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously:**_ "This is the finishing move" they both said as their ray guns began to glow "DIEEEEE!" the both shouted as they fired their blasts at the same time an extremely powerful ball of energy formed between them getting bigger and bigger until KABOOM…_

The remaining members of Team X looked in the direction the explosion had come from and saw a huge black cloud of smoke with two objects flying out from both sides they instantly recognised both of the objects, one was Eliminator who was missing the top half of his body the other was Sparky who they could see was healing himself as he was flying back.

"I'll go get him you guys go to the hospital and see how the others are doing," Brick said as he flew off in the direction where Sparky landed while the others flew off to the hospital. When Brick arrived at the place where Sparky had landed his face went from casual to horrified Spark had landed inside a car compacter.

Before Brick could go and save Sparky the machine activated and began crushing him Brick could only watch in horror as Sparky was turned into cube about half the size of his head. Once the machine had stopped Brick flew down and shakily grabbed the cube, at seeing what had happened to his friend or brother he began to cry a bit, he then flew up and began heading towards the hospital.

When he arrived he asked where the others were "they're in room 209" the receptionist said "thanks" he replied and flew to the room when he arrived he saw Brat was completely covered in bandaged, Breaker was lying face down on a flat bed, both Bleak and Emily had bandages around their chests while also wearing oxygen masks, and Boomer was now getting a cast put on his broken arm.

"I'm back" Brick said sadly everyone turned to him "hey Brick what's the matter and where's Sparky" Blossom asked Brick just showed everyone the cube in his hands "he landed into a car compacter and now here he is" Brick said starting to cry again.

Everyone gasped in shock and looked at the cube in sadness, but then Brick felt something press against his hand he looked at the cube in shock there was a small bump that hadn't been there before and he then saw it get a tiny bit bigger he's still alive Brick said as he was shocked and dropped the cube on the floor when it stopped tumbling they saw it constantly shake just a tiny bit.

"Okay he seriously gives a new meaning to immortality" Butch said as another small bump appeared "so how's everyone's conditions" Brick asked "well everyone's going to make a full recovery except for Breaker" Blossom finished sadly "why what's wrong" Brick asked "the clone I was fighting shattered my spine and then tried to make my feet touch my head" Breaker replied "the doctors say he'll probably never fight again" Buttercup said sadly "but wait shouldn't Chemical L fix him or all of you for that" Brick asked.

"They tried that but nothing happened" Bunny said "that stuff that the clones injected into us not only took away our immortality but the effects of chemical L on us as well" Barry deducted "so the only way were gonna heal is naturally" Butch asked "no we can still use the healing machine in Omega Bolt" Barry said "so let's just take all these guy's back" Buster said "well actually at this point only Boomer can come back with us" Barry said "why only me" Boomer asked "well if we try to move Breaker at this point there's a chance he could die with Bleak and Emily they need to stay here until they don't need to have those oxygen masks on and finally with Brat because she's so badly burnt it would be like trying to move someone who's sunburnt all over but I think we should take Dynamo back to Omega Bolt so I can fix her" Barry said while looking at the hole in Dynamo's chest.

After everyone said their goodbye's they began heading home, when they arrived back at Omega Bolt Team X thanked Clatoo and Slicer for their help and they headed back inside to find that their kids were home. Team X then told them what had happened as Barry took Dynamo and Sparky to his lab when they had finished they all headed to the medical bay to get their minor wounds healed.

1 month later

After the first week Brat was able to leave the hospital and a week after that both Bleak and Emily were able to leave the hospital as well but unfortunately Breaker still had to stay at the hospital due to his broken back, Dynamo was now fixed thanks to Barry and stronger than ever and thanks to Sparky's new regenerative power he was now he was now uncompacted.

Today Boomer was heading to his room so he could get changed in to his bathers so he could go in the pool. As he was walking he saw Barry walk out of his lab "ah Boomer just the guy I wanted to see" Barry said smiling "why what's the problem" Boomer asked "well recently I've been thinking, you know how Brat, Berserk and Brute came from a parallel universe to ours" Barry asked "yeah" Boomer replied "well I've been wondering if there were others as well" Barry finished.

Boomer had a surprised look on his face "it is possible, but why do you need me" he asked "well because you're the nicest guy on this ship and also the second fastest I was wondering go to other universes for me" Barry replied Boomer had a thought full look on his face "sure I'll go, but how do I do that" he asked "well as you know if you go forward to fast you go forward in time and if you go back then you'll go back in time, right" Barry said with Boomer nodding "well if my theory is correct if you go straight up you'll go to a different universe" Barry concluded.

"Sounds simple" Boomer said "but how do I get back" he asked "ah that's where this little baby comes in" Barry said as he showed Boomer a weird watch "what is it" Boomer asked "this thing will record a universe so it will allow you to go back to that universe and that includes here" Barry said as he began showing Boomer what all the buttons did.

When he had finished showing he gave him a small box that could expand to any size and could store an endless amount of items, just encase he got souvenirs to bring back "well now that you've got everything I bid you farewell" Barry said Boomer nodded as he walked outside and shot straight up into the air before disappearing "I hope he doesn't get killed" Barry said as he walked back inside.

With Boomer

Boomer had now reappeared in a very familiar place "ha, the first place I end up is Viletown" he said as he pressed the record button "well let's see what other universes there are" Boomer said as he flew up and disappeared.

The next place Boomer ended up was a town that had heaps of fast food restaurants he then floated down and landed on the foot path "I bet Bubbles and Blossom would love this place, what's this town called any way" he said looking around until he saw a huge sign "Snacksville? Now there's an interesting name" Boomer said "I wonder if there's parallel versions of me and my brothers" Boomer asked himself.

"Jeez Blob what happened to you" he heard a semi familiar voice, he turned around and his eyes almost popped out of his head, in front of him were the parallel versions of the Powerpuff Girls only there physique was much different than the Powerpuff's, if you could describe them in one word… fat.

"Okay then, I'm afraid that I'm not this Blob guy you're talking about but would you be kind enough to tell me your names" Boomer asked

"My names Blimp" the parallel Blossom said

"I'm Bloated" the parallel Bubbles said

"And I'm Butterball" the parallel Buttercup said

"And together were the Powerplump Girls" they said in union "now would you please tell us your name" Blimp asked "my names Boomer and I'm from a parallel universe" Boomer said smiling.

"So you must be the parallel version of Blob" Blimp said "did someone say my name" a voice that sounded like Boomer's when he was a kid, Boomer turned around and saw the parallel versions of his brother's and himself. "My I ask what your names are" Boomer asked the three boys

"I'm Bulge," the parallel version of Brick said

"I'm Blob," the parallel version of Boomer said

"And I'm Bulk" the parallel version of Butch said

"And together were the Rowdyround Boys" they said in union they then glared at the Powerplump Girls and the girls glared back.

"I take it you're not together" Boomer said they then looked at him as if he was nuts "why in the world would we be together" Bulge asked "well in the universe I'm from I'm married to my counterpart as well as my brothers but I want to know why are you still kids" Boomer asked "well the older we got the more our appetites increased so Fry Cook, that's our dad made a special muffins that turned us back to five year olds and stoped our appetites from increasing" Blimp explained "then why are they young also" Boomer asked pointing at the Rowdyround boys.

"We didn't want to be out matched in eating so we tricked then into eating the same type of muffins that Fry Cook made for us" Blimp said "technically we should be in our forties" Butterball added "how about this" Boomer said while leaning on the wall "you each give me one challenge if I do them all you all have to get together with your counterpart, deal" Boomer said sticking his hand out the 6 obese super powered children looked at each other with smirks on their faces "sure" Bulge said "fine with us" Blimp added with the others nodding.

"Okay then Butterball what's the first challenge" Boomer asked "you have to beat me in a fight" Butterball said "fine by me, but is there another place we can do this" Boomer asked "sure lets go to Snacksville park" Butterball said and they all flew to the park. When they arrived both Boomer and Butterball got ready to fight "okay ready… set… fight!" Bloated said and Butterball charged at Boomer and gave him a hard body slam knocking him to the ground.

Butterball then jumped back and made the ground shake when she landed Boomer got up in surprise "ha, just as I thought your weak" Butterball said "that one was free" Boomer said and in a blink of an eye he now had his fist lodged in Butterballs stomach making her throw up 5 whole large pizzas, 20 whole hamburgers and a full English breakfast including plate and cutlery.

"Whoa Butterball you've really gotta learn to chew your food" Boomer said before she tackled him again, but this time when she landed on top of him he kicked her up in the air. Boomer then flipped himself forward so that he was in a crouching position and then shot straight up into the air.

When Boomer caught up to Butterball he began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach and face before he got behind her and then gave her an axe kick to the back making her head straight towards the ground. The five super powered kids saw Butterball falling from the sky "incoming!" Bulge said and they all flew back as Butterball crashed straight into the ground making a large crater.

When Boomer landed he saw the unconscious Butterball "she's lucky I went easy on her, I could have probably killed her with the first hit if I wanted to, well seeing as how I've won Bulk what's your challenge" Boomer asked well I challenge you to a fight are you sure because you can clearly see what I'm capable of" Boomer said pointing at Butterball how was now being helped up by her sisters "yeah I'm sure" Bulk said, Boomer sighed okay then he said as they moved to a different part of the park.

"Okay ready… set… fight!" Blob said both Boomer and Bulk charged at each other and both rammed their shoulders together with Boomer sending Bulk into a tree lucky shot Bulk said rubbing the back of his head yeah right Boomer said as he flew at Bulk and punched him in the jaw followed by 10 punches to the gut and ended with a hard kick to the face sending Bulk crashing into 3 more trees before falling into unconsciousness "I highly suggest no one else challenges me to a fight" Boomer said looking at the four conscious super powered kids.

"Okay now its Blimp's turn what's your challenge" Boomer asked "I challenge you to get to the top of that building over there" she said pointing to the largest building in the city "within 30 seconds without flying" she said "okay then give the word and I'll go" Boomer said "okay ready GO!" she said and Boomer ran of leaving a navy blue trail behind him.

Bulge walked up to Blimp "do you think he'll beat 30 seconds" he asked "I hope not" she said looking at him, Boomer however was approaching the building he then sped up even faster before he started running straight up the building breaking all the glass windows he ran on when he finally reached the top he looked at a huge clock he had 10 seconds to spare.

"Wow I can't believe how fast I am" he said and flew off back to the others. When he came back they were looking at him in shock "okay Bulge what's your challenge" Boomer asked Bulge looked deep in thought before he looked up. "Okay my challenge is you have to go to the moon and bring back at least half a ton of cheese" Bulge said "let me guess the moon really is made out of cheese here" Boomer said the kids nodded "you've got two minutes starting now!" Bulge said and Boomer shot up into the sky "I wonder what the moons made of in his universe" Bloated asked "maybe it's made out of chocolate" Blob said licking his lips.

Boomer was now on the moon looking around "the guys at homes are not gonna believe this" he said as he pulled out the small box Barry had given him and began and began grabbing boulder sized pieces of cheese and putting them in the box he then realised that he only had 20 seconds to get back to earth shit he said as he put the box in his pocket and shot straight back to Earth he arrived back at the park with five seconds to spare "thank god" he said as he pulled out the small box and pulled out 10 tons of cheese.

"Cool" Bulge said as he spun around all the cheese in a blur and when he stopped all the cheese was gone and his body was much bigger "thanks BURP!" he said "okay two more and then your together" Boomer said smiling "okay Bloated what's your challenge" he asked "okay you have to cook something that will make me full" Bloated said Blimp, Bulge, Blob, Butterball, and Bulk who had both regained consciousness burst out laughing "okay you should seriously give up" Blimp laughed out "yeah no one item can fill her up" Butterball also laughed out "okay then lets see if I can make something" Boomer said "okay lets go back to our house" Bloated said and then they all began heading back to the Powerplump girls house.

When they arrived Boomers eyes went wide "it looks almost exactly the same as the Powerpuff Girls house," he said, as they walked in he saw that nearly everything was designed for people on the larger scale "well this is our house" Blimp said "interesting" Boomer said as he looked around "okay so I take it the kitchens here" he said as he walk right into the kitchen, "how did you… oh yeah parallel universe" Butterball said "well I had better start cooking it should take about 20 to 30 minutes" Boomer said and began cooking.

25 minutes later

"Okay its ready!" Boomer called out every one came rushing into the kitchen only to find six plates with one sixth of a normal chocolate cake on each one "are you serious this is like a crumb to us" Bloated said "go ahead try it" Boomer said casually being the pigs that they were they ate their piece in one bite before they could complain they all started to groan in pain "oh I feel so full" Bloated said with all the others agreeing "it's a special cake I made for my wife, just one quarter of the whole cake would fill her up to the max" Boomer explained "well there goes my challenge" Blob said "I also know a cookie recipe that will do the same thing" Boomer said smiling.

About an hour later all the kid's stomaches didn't hurt any more but they still felt really full "well seeing as how I completed all the challenges you all have to be with your counterpart" Boomer said giving a triumphant smile.

"But I want to know something" Butterball asked, "What's that?" Boomer asked "why would you go to so much trouble just to get us together" she asked "well two reasons 1. I think you all make cute couples and 2. I think it would be beneficial for you if you all got together with your counterpart so then you would be a stronger team unbeatable if you will" Boomer said with the others nodding in agreement.

"But there is a slight problem" Blimp said "what's that" Boomer asked "well were stuck as five year olds so we couldn't be anything more than boyfriend and girlfriend also it would be almost impossible for the Rowdyround boys to stay here because Fry Cook spends most of the money he earns feeding and clothing us and he cant afford to buy three new reinforced beds while also feeding them" Blimp explained with some sadness in her voice.

"Well if your willing to eat that type of cake I made for a month or two than any other type of food then your dad should have enough money to buy the necessary things for the Rowdyround Boys" the kids smiled "that's a great idea" Bloated said and hugged Boomer "thanks, oh that reminds me" he said as he pressed the record button on the watch.

"What's that" Blob asked "this watch thing on my wrist allows me to visit universes I've already been to and I just recorded this universe so I can come back to it well, I'd better be going" Boomer said and walked outside "come and visit" Bloated said "will do oh and by the way I left the recipes for the cake and cookies on the kitchen bench, so see ya" Boomer said and he shot up before disappearing.

----------------------------------

I don't own The Powerplump Girls or the Rowdyround Boys they are an original creation by MikeMedia on deviantART.

I've got about two more chapter after this, i hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as i enjoyed writing it, please review^_^


	30. Chapter 30

Boomer had now reappeared above a very tiny town "what's this place called" Boomer said as he looked around he saw a sign "Microville, well I can see why it's called that" Boomer said as he looked around and saw hundreds of people running about screaming in terror before he could do anything he was hit in the head making him fall over and crush several buildings "oops" he said he looked and saw who hit him and his eyes went wide in front of him were this universes Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs.

The parallel versions of the Powerpuff looked like what they did when they were 5 only their limbs weren't attached to their bodies the parallel Bubbles pigtails weren't attached to her head and the parallel Blossoms bow wasn't attached ether and it was the same with the parallel Rowdyruffs their hair styles were the same as the day Him revived them.

"Okay monster you've got 5 seconds to get out of our town now" the parallel version of Blossom said "would you mind telling me what your names are" Boomer asked they had the same names as the Powerpuffs from his universe only their title was 'The Micropuff Girls' and the parallel versions of his brother as well a himself had the same names as them but their title was 'The Rowdyatom Boys'.

"Okay now that you know our names get lost" the parallel Buttercup said "or we'll do it for ya" the parallel Butch said, "fine jeez" Boomer said as he pressed the record button and flew up high in the sky before he disappeared.

Boomer had now reappeared in a town that was completely painted green and he also saw that the citizens of the town were shorter than average and they all wore green while carrying pots of gold "okay I'm in a leprechaun universe" he said, Boomer then saw a huge sign "Luckytown aye, I think I can have a guess why its called that" Boomer said before he got a slight smirk on his face he then began zooming around the whole city.

Boomer then flew up to the top of a building with a slight smirk on his face as he put the small box that Barry had given him back in his pocket "ah they'll never know who did it" Boomer said as he turned around and saw what must be the Powerpuffs of this universe heading towards the place he had just zoomed through.

The girls looked exactly like the originals when they were five only they all wore different shades of green dresses along with matching stockings and shoes. The parallel Blossom had a Pilgrim hat that was the same colour as her dress and the parallel Bubbles had two small bows holding her hair in pigtails that were also the same colour as her dress.

"Hmm I wonder what their names are," Boomer said as he flew over to them, when he landed he heard people talking about a blue blur parallel Bubbles turned around and saw Boomer "hey Fortune that guys blue" the parallel Bubbles said to the parallel Blossom. The three girls then floated over to Boomer "excuse me sir would you have happened to have stolen all these people pots of gold" Fortune asked politely.

"No I didn't, but I'm not from around here and I was wondering what are your names" Boomer asked

"I'm Fortune," the parallel Blossom said

"I'm Fate," the parallel Bubbles said and

"I'm Fluke," the parallel Buttercup said

"And we're 'The Luckypuff Girls'" they said in union. "Interesting you would you three happen to have counterparts do you," Boomer asked they gave they gave him a surprised look "yeah we do have counterparts but their our boyfriends now" Fate said smiling, 'good I don't have to play match maker' he thought.

"Would you mind telling me their names" Boomer asked "my boyfriends name is Dark" Fortune said "my boyfriends name is Dire" Fate said "and my boyfriends name is Doom" Fluke said "and their title is 'The Rowdyluck Boys'" Fate said "ah here they are now" Fortune said as three boys landed.

The three boys looked just like the Rowdyruff boys when they were five only they were all wearing different shade red sweatshirts, Dark looked exactly like Brick did when he was five only instead of a cap he was wearing a Pilgrim hat that was the same colour as his sweatshirt.

"Hey sweetie how are ya" Dire said to Fate before kissing her on the lips "hey aren't you a little young to do that" Boomer said "well technically were in our forties but because we all touched a cursed four leaf clover we were all turned back to five year olds" Fluke said as she kissed Doom.

"So who are you anyway" Fortune asked Boomer then explained that he was from a different universe and that he was the parallel version of Dire when he had finished he told them he had to get going after he pressed the record button he said goodbye and flew up into the sky before disappearing.

Boomer was now floating above a town that looked a lot like Japan "what's this place called" he then saw another big sign "'New Townsville' I wonder what our parallel selves are like here" he said and started to look around.

Meanwhile

In a huge lab a small robot dog was growling "what is it Poochie" a man who looked like he was in his forties said "I can sense something very strong" Poochie said "is it black Z energy" the man asked "no Ken it's something different but if I had to take a guess it's more powerful than Him" Poochie said "what! You'd better call the girls," Ken said "okay then, Powerpuff Girls we need you!" Poochie shouted.

Meanwhile

In town three fourteen year old girls were sitting at a table eating lunch when their belts started beeping "oh man and here I thought we were gonna have a peaceful day" the girl with black hair said as she stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. The three girls ran into an ally and then there was a bright flash of light before the girls re-emerged from the ally wearing different clothes, the three girls then flew up to the top of the building behind them.

When they got up to the top of the building the one with red hair pulled out a small disc that was on her belt and flipped it open to reveal Kens face on the small screen inside it. "Hey Ken what's the problem" the one with red hair said "Poochie has detected something very powerful somewhere in town, try and see if you can spot anything out of the ordinary" Ken said "right" the three girls said in union as the red head closed the disc and put it back on her belt "okay girls lets go" the one with red hair said and then both she and the other two girls flew off.

Back with Boomer

Boomer was now sitting on a park bench just enjoying the sun and the sounds of the birds "strange I haven't seen any sign of the Powerpuff Girls parallel versions anywhere, hmm maybe there aren't any in this universe" he said as he continued to enjoy the sounds around him.

Meanwhile

The three girls were still flying around trying to find anything out of the ordinary "oh man this is hopeless we don't even know what were looking for" the one with black hair said "is that what were looking for" the one with blonde hair said pointing at a fingerless man with huge eyes no nose and no ears "that's gotta be what were looking for" the one with black hair said and the three girl flew down to him.

As Boomer was relaxing he heard something land in front of him when he looked he saw what must have been this universes Powerpuff Girls, the three girls each wore a dress that was their respective colour along with a vest that had a yellow 'P' on the left side they also wore fingerless gloves a black ring around their necks that had a yellow 'P' on the front, a ring on their middle fingers, and a white belt that had a disk on the front.

"Excuse me mister but could you tell us if your good or bad" the parallel Bubbles asked "I'm good but I'm just wondering what are your names" Boomer asked the girls then told him their names which were exactly the same as the ones from his universe, and that they were called 'Powerpuff Girls Z'.

"Well now that you know our names what's yours" Buttercup asked "my names Boomer and I'm the parallel version of this universes Boomer" Boomer said "Boomer, as in Rowdyruff Boy Boomer" Bubbles asked with Boomer nodding "you called" they heard a voice say they looked and saw this universes Rowdyruff Boys "so that's what I look like in this universe… not bad" Boomer said he then saw the girls glaring at the Rowdyruff Boys.

"So I take it that your all not together" Boomer said with a smirk the parallel puffs and ruffs looked at him in shock "as if we'd ever be with those little disgusting brats" Blossom said angrily "no way we'd ever be with them they'd give us cooties" Brick said with a grossed out look on his face.

At hearing this Boomer burst out laughing "you three little nitwits still believe in cooties" Boomer laughed out "huh?" the ruffs said "cooties are just something some stupid kids made up to fool saps like you" Boomer said as he started to calm down "so there's no such thing as cooties" Butch said "whoa your smarter than I gave you credit for" Boomer said "so now that you know this would you get together with them" Boomer said pointing at the puffs.

"No way!" the puffs and ruffs said in union, "then how about this, you give me three challenges if I do them all you all have to get together with your counterpart, and if I lose I'll buy you all lunch, deal" Boomer said sticking his hand out the puffs and ruffs looked at each other and nodded before shaking Boomer's hand 'he, déjà vu' he thought.

"Okay then Buttercup, Butch you do rock, paper, scissors winner gives me a challenge, go" Boomer said, Buttercup won, 'I bet it's gonna be a fight' Boomer thought "okay I challenge you to a fight" she said 'surprise, surprise' he thought "okay but to make it fair Blossom may I borrow your bow" Boomer asked "sure" Blossom replied before removing her bow letting her long hair flow down as she gave it to Boomer "thanks" he said and used it as a blindfold.

"Are you serious, your gonna fight me blindfolded" Buttercup asked "and for today only I shall fight you while my right arm is behind my back, you may start whenever you want to" Boomer said smiling "okay NOW!" Buttercup shouted as she charged at Boomer and hit him right in the face with her hammer, but he didn't even flinch.

"Your definitely strong but judging by that hit your nothing compared to me" Boomer mocked "oh yeah, well I'm just warming up" Buttercup said as she jumped up in the air while holding her hammer above her "take this!" she said as she brought it down, but Boomer just put his hand up and stopped it causing the full force of the attack to go straight back to Buttercup making her fall to the ground.

"I think you should give up there's no way you can beat me" Boomer said casually "grr take this" Buttercup said as she threw a punch straight at him but she went straight through "huh?" she said, she continued to try hit throwing punches and kicks everywhere him but all of her attacks went straight through him.

"Why can't I hit you!" Buttercup exclaimed, "look at my feet" he said everyone looked down and saw extra shoe prints next to his feet "I'm dodging all of your attacks so fast you cant even tell I moved" Boomer said smiling Buttercup then pulled her hand back, which began to glow green and punched him right in the stomach that caused an aftershock the blew everyone back, but he still didn't flinch.

Buttercup then got a shocked look on her face before her arms dropped "I put everything I had in that punch but you didn't even flinch, I give up" she said Boomer then smiled and gave Blossom her bow back. "Okay one down two to go now Bubbles, Boomer do rock, paper, scissors" Boomer said, Bubbles won "okay I challenge you to a race around the world" Bubbles said "okay but you fly, I run" Boomer said "okay" Bubbles said in a cheery voice.

"Okay ready… set… GO!" Blossom said and Bubbles flew off while Boomer became a blur. "So who do you thinks gonna win" Brick asked Blossom "well lets put it this way unless you or I come up with a challenge that he cant do were gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend" Blossom said looking at him.

Brick took this into account "Blossom what's the heaviest thing in all of New Townsville?" he asked "huh? Well I guess New Townsville Hall why… oh I get what your saying" she said smiling.

20 minutes later

The puffs and ruffs were sitting on the park benches waiting until they started to feel the ground shake "what the!" they all exclaimed as Boomer ran straight over the finishing line "I… win" he panted out, about three minutes later Bubbles finally arrived "oh I lost" she said sadly.

"Okay one more Blossom, Brick do rock paper scissors" Boomer said, Brick won "okay Brick give me a challenge and if I were you I'd make it a doozie" Boomer said "okay then lift up that building with one uh… arm" Brick said pointing at New Townsville Hall. Boomer turned around and saw the huge building in awe, "okay then lets go," Boomer said and he flew over to New Townsville Hall with puffs following him while carrying and ruffs.

When they arrived Boomer looked up at the building and whistled "so you want me to lift it off its foundation" he asked the puffs and ruffs nodded "simple enough" Boomer said as he smashed his arm right into the wall before flying straight up in the air and then coming back down with a smirk on his face "you know what this means don't you" Boomer said they nodded and held their counterparts hands but when they did they felt slightly weird, in a nice way.

Just then all of their stomachs growled "why don't I take ya out to lunch anyway" Boomer said smiling "yeah!" they all cheered, soon they were at a restaurant eating as much as they wanted, it was all on Boomer.

Even tho they were eating an attraction started to form between the puffs and ruffs, as they were eating Boomer decided to ask a question "hey Blossom" "hmm" she said with her mouth full of noodles "are you supposed to be older than you already are" he asked she nodded "how about I tell you about it after this" Blossom said "fine by me" Boomer said and he continued eating.

When they had finished all of their stomaches were bulging "wow I haven't eaten that much in my life" the parallel Boomer said all the others agreed, "so I take it your finished" they nodded and slowly got up while groaning. Boomer walked over to pay the restaurant owner he reached into the small box and pulled out a hand full of gold coins he put them on the counter and walked out with the puffs and ruffs following him.

"Okay lets go to Kens lab" Blossom said and instead of flying they decided to just walk their meal off. As they were walking the puffs and ruffs heard several familiar voices along with numerous explosions when they turned the corner they saw their universes Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Princess, and The Amoeba Boys all causing destruction and havoc to New Townsville.

"Oh jeez I'm to full to do anything" Buttercup said holding her stomach "same here" Blossom said "yeah me to" Bubbles added "don't worry I'll take care of them easily" Boomer said, the puffs and ruffs had absolutely no doubt he could actually beat them all.

"Hmm you're a weird looking smelly human, never the less I Mojo Jojo will destroy you" he said from within his giant robot "jeez even in this universe you use giant robots, oh well" Boomer said as he flew at the robot and began tearing it up "coming through" he said as he zoomed in and out of the robot everyone who was causing destruction stopped what they were doing and looked in awe at what the stranger was doing.

Boomer had now smashed into the controls where Mojo was "ahh get away from me smelly human!" Mojo shouted "you look slightly more evil than the Mojo from my universe never the less" Boomer said as he put a hand under Mojo's chin "say whiplash" "AAAHHHHHH" Mojo screamed as Boomer hit him in the face making him smash through the glass dome they were in and land in his lair.

Boomer flew out of the machine and destroyed it with one blast; he then looked straight at Fuzzy Lumpkins and flew at him. Just before Boomer could hit him Fuzzy stuck his hand out and Boomer's fist collided with it, at first nothing happened but then Fuzzy was sent flying backwards straight into a brick wall, to which he fell unconscious.

Boomer then flew straight at the Gangreen Gang and beat them all with one hard hit, it was the same with Sedusa and Princess, but when he came to the Amoeba Boys he burst out laughing "oh my god your even more pathetic than the Amoeba Boys back in my universe" he laughed out the Amoeba Boys got angry at this and fused together to form a giant yellow blob with a scowl on its face "okay the Amoeba Boys in my universe couldn't do that" Boomer said looking up at the yellow blob.

"Not so tough now are you" it said as it stomped on him, Boomer thought it would hurt but instead it felt like someone hit him on the head with an inflatable hammer "oh you have got to be kidding" Boomer said as he blasted the huge blob causing it to dissolve and turn back into the three blobs that called themselves The Amoeba Boys who flew into an ally and disappeared.

"Well now that the freak show has been beaten lets continue" Boomer said the puffs and ruffs just followed him in awe, soon they had arrived at the lab and had just let themselves in "Ken were here!" Blossom called out "ah girls you're here did you find… uh why are the Rowdyruff Boys here and who's that guy" Ken asked "it's a long story" Buttercup said "well seeing as how I don't have anything to do at this point I have plenty of time for a long story" Ken said as they all sat down on the couch and told him what had happened.

About an hour later they had finally told Ken all about what happened, "that's some story," Ken said in amazement, "um I'm just wondering are you six supposed to be older by any chance" Boomer asked "yeah we'd actually be in our forties but because of an experiment Professor Utonium did with Chemical Z it stopped everything that had Chemical Z in it to stop aging" Blossom explained "well that explains it but also want to know are you three sisters made by Professor Utonium" Boomer asked curiously.

The girls gave him weird looks "no we each have separate families" Buttercup said "well that's weird the Powerpuff Girls in my universe are sisters and they were made by Professor Utonium out of sugar, spice, and everything nice while accidentally adding Chemical X" Boomer said "wow uh I'm just wondering does the Professor Utonium in your universe have a son" Ken asked "no unfortunately the Professor was killed a long time ago by Mojo Jojo" Boomer said sadly but then he smiled "let's just get off the subject" he said happily "uh just out of curiosity if I had a machine that could change your age would you try it" Boomer asked "YES!!!" the six kids screamed at him

"Good because my friend has a ray gun that can change your age" Boomer said "could you please get it for us" Blossom said in a sweet voice "of course but it'll take a while because I have to visit other universes" Boomer said "that's okay just as long as you promise to come back and change us" the parallel Boomer said "will do" Boomer said as he recorded the universe and then flew up into the sky before disappearing.

--------------------------------------------

you have no idea how hard it was to come up with with names for the parallel versions of the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys as well as the town names anyway one more chapter left and then its over i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review ^_^


	31. Chapter 31

Boomer had now reappeared in a town that was completely painted black and he also saw that the citizens of the town were not exactly human, infact the closest thing to a normal human were vampires all the other citizens were made up of ghouls, zombies, werewolves, trolls, ogres, skeletons and any other scary monster you can think of, he also noticed that it was night time and the moon was out but what unnerved him was that the moon had a face just like Darklurk, jagged mouthed jack-o'-lantern.

"Jeez I bet Darklurk would feel right at home here" Boomer said as he saw a sign "Spooksville well no surprise there" he said "hey mister" Boomer heard a voice say as well as a tap on his shoulder when he turned around he saw this universes Powerpuff Girls.

The parallel version of Blossom had dark red hair that was the same style as Berserks hair when she was young only instead of ribbons holding her hair up she had a bow like blossoms only it looked more like a big pair of scissors, she also had red eyes and wore a dress similar to the Powerpuff Girls only it was black and had a jagged redline through it with rips all at the bottom.

The parallel version of Bubbles had ice blue hair that was the same style as Bubbles hair when she was young only the ends of her pigtails were spiky and they looked like they were being held up by razer sharp discs, she also had blue eyes and wore a dress similar to the Powerpuff Girls only it was black and had a jagged blue line through it with rips all at the bottom.

The parallel version of Buttercup had very long spiky black hair that completely covered her eyes leaving only her mouth visible with two small fangs coming out, she also wore a dress similar to the Powerpuff Girls only it was black and had a jagged dark green line through it with rips all at the bottom.

The three main things that they had in common were that their skin was pale white, they had dark rings around their eyes, although with the parallel Buttercup it was hard to tell, and their mouths looked like they had been sown up, over all they were basically the Rowdydeath Boys counterparts.

"Yes can I help you" Boomer said "yeah are you a monster" the parallel Bubbles said "no I am not" Boomer said "okay its just that you look weird and out of the ordinary" the parallel Buttercup "well I could say the same thing, but can I ask you three something" Boomer said "what is it" the parallel Blossom said "what are your names" Boomer asked

"I'm Savage" the parallel Blossom said

"I'm Scourge" the parallel Bubbles said

"And I'm Scar" the parallel Buttercup said

"And together were the Powerdread Girls" they said in union, "very interesting names but can I ask you three more questions" Boomer asked "shoot" Scar said "1. Do you have counterparts and 2. Are you supposed to be older than you already are?" Boomer asked.

The girls looked at him in surprise; "well to answer your questions in order no we don't have counterparts, yes were supposed to be in our forties but because a witch cursed us were now stuck as five year olds" Savage answered "now what your name and where are you from" Scourge asked

Boomer then told them his name and explained that he was from a different universe, when he had finished he asked them if they would like to be older to which they agreed he then told them he had to get going after he pressed the record button he said goodbye and flew up into the sky before disappearing.

5 hours later

Boomer finally arrived back at his universe soaking wet "I don't think we'll be going to Sea universe any time soon" he said as he shook like a dog and walked back inside Omega Bolt. "Ah Boomer your ba… what happened to you?" Barry asked "apparently there's a Sea universe" Boomer said as he took off his wet shirt and started heading to his room to get changed "I'll tell ya about it as soon as I get changed" Boomer said as he walked to his room.

Soon everyone was in the lounge room waiting to hear about where Boomer went so what other universes are there besides this one Barry asked "well lets see there's Food universe, Tiny universe, Z universe, Leprechaun universe, Scary universe, Winter universe, Women universe, Eyeless universe, Bobble head universe, Robot universe, Roman universe, Pirate universe, Hippie universe, and Sea universe" Boomer said smiling.

"Wow that many universes" Brick said "yep and I even got 'souvenirs' if you will from most of them" Boomer said as he pulled out the small box Barry gave him he then stretched it wide open and Began pulling things out of it. "I got this from the Food universe" Boomer said as he pulled out a giant ball of cheese that he got from the moon "its hard to believe that the moon really is made of cheese there" Boomer said as he put it back in the box.

I snagged all of these from the Leprechaun universe he said as he began pulling out pots of gold "I think we should go there sometime" Buttercup said eyeing the pots of gold Boomer kept pulling out while rubbing her hands together "yeah Leprechaun universe is fine, if you haven't seen Pirate universe" he said and began pulling out huge chest's filled with gold and jewels everyone gasped "Boomer! You know stealing is bad" Bubbles scolded him "ah its not like there gonna miss these" he replied and continued pulling stuff out.

He then pulled out a snowman from the winter universe "the cool thing about this snow is that it doesn't melt" Boomer said as he zapped the snowman with his laser vision but nothing happened "cool" everyone said in union. Boomer then pulled out several lava lamps "I swi… I mean got these from the Hippie universe" he said and continued pulling things out.

He then pulled out three large oil drums "I got these from the Robot universe for Sparky, Dynamo and Proto" he said and pulled out a slab of rock that had weird writing on it "I got this from the Roman universe" he then pulled out tons of makeup and hair accessories "I got these from the woman universe for the girls" he said. "And now finally…" he said as he pulled out a giant squid "calamari anyone" everyone looked at him in shock "were did you get that" Brick asked "got it from Sea universe" Boomer replied as he put it back in the box.

"So did anything else happen while you were going from universe to universe" Barry asked "yes I played matchmaker to the parallel versions of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Brick, and I, but for some reason I didn't see any parallel versions of you guys" Boomer said to the other "maybe we only exist in this universe and no other" Barry said thoughtfully.

"Oh I just remembered, Barry do you know were that youth ray is" Boomer asked "yeah its in my lab why" Barry said "well I promised most of the parallel puffs and ruffs that I would make them older" Boomer said smiling "strangely enough they each had something happen to them to stop them from ageing over five" he finished "well then lets make them older" Barry said smiling "actually I think we should do it tomorrow because it's late now and I'm exhausted" Boomer said as he feel to the floor fast asleep.

Everyone saw this and burst out laughing, once everyone stopped Bubbles wiped a tear from her eye "I'll take him to our room" she said as she slung him over her shoulder and went to their room.

The next day

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch and Barry were outside about to leave should it had been decided that only they should go because only their counterparts existed in the different universes and Barry because he was the one who made the special device "okay everyone in order for us to go with Boomer to another universe we need to be connected to him somehow" Barry explained while holding the youth ray.

The puffs ruffs and Barry each held hands as Boomer pressed a few buttons "next stop food universe" he said and they disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the middle of Snacksville Park.

As soon as they arrived the smell of fast food hit them like a bus Bubbles and Blossom were already drooling rivers "mmm something smells good" Butch said smiling "yes, yes we can eat later right now we need to find this universes us" Buttercup said "uh, is that them" Barry said in a disturbed voice everyone looked where he was pointing and saw 6 very obese kids that looked a lot like them.

"Yep that's them," Boomer said as he walked over to them with everyone else following him. "Hey guys" Boomer said, the 6 obese super children looked in the direction the voice was coming from and they saw Boomer.

"Boomer!" they exclaimed as they waddled over to him "I thought you had to go to other universes" Blob said "yeah I did, you'd be surprised at the other universes there are" Boomer said, Bulge then saw people that looked like them were walking towards them "I take it that these are our parallel selves" he asked looking at Brick.

"And you would be correct" Boomer said "so why are you here, drop by for a visit" Blimp asked "well yes and no the main reason were here is because we were wondering if you want to look older" Boomer asked "YES!!!" they shouted at him. "Okay then what age do you want to be" Barry asked the 6 obese kids got into a group huddle, when they finished they looked at Barry "we want to be 25" Butterball said Barry then turned the dial to 25 and zapped them.

When he stopped their body shape was still the same only they had gone from roughly being under Boomers neck to being eye level with him and their faces looked almost just like their counterparts, except chubbier. "All ya did was grow a few inches and get fatter," Buttercup said "so is there a problem with that" Butterball questioned "no not at all" Buttercup said smiling, "I know lets go to 'Salza's all you can eat buffet'" Bloated suggested, everyone agreed and soon they were at the place.

When the Rowdyruff Boys and Buttercup saw the inside their mouths dropped "holy shit!" they exclaimed, there was enough food in the place to feed all of the citizens of Townsville five times over. They then followed the Powerplump Girls to a HUGE table that had 3 large reinforced chairs "this is our regular table" Blimp said "ah Powerplump Girls its great to see you again and I see you've brought guests" a tall lean man said with a smile "I'll have more chairs brought out imediately and I hope you enjoy your selves" the man said "who was that" Butch asked "that was Salza, he's the owner of this place" Bloated said as soon as she finished talking several men came carrying another table and more chairs.

Soon everyone was sitting down and eating, the puffs and ruffs were amazed at how good the food was here "man we should come here more often" Butch said through a mouthful of food with the other puffs and ruffs agreeing. About an hour later everyone was now finished, the plumps, rounds, Blossom, and Bubbles had eaten a total of 70 giant plates of food each, the ruffs had eaten about 6 plates of food each and Buttercup had shockingly eaten 20 plates of food, overall they were stuffed.

"I don't think I've eaten that well in my life" Brick said patting his bulging gut "same here" Butch said "yeah me" to Boomer agreed "I feel like I swallowed an over inflated basketball" Buttercup said holding her stomach "actually it looks like you did" Butch said looking at Buttercup's stomach the next thing he knew his hand was pinned down to the table by a roast fork, everyone winced at that.

"Hmm where's the pain, ah oh there its" Butch said as he pulled the fork out "Jesus Christ" he said as his hand slowly started to heal up, Bulk then leaned over to Butterball "you don't have a temper like that do you" he asked "not to that extent" she replied soon the meal had been paid for "well we should get going now" Boomer said "okay then drop by soon and thanks for making us older" Blimp said with the other agreeing, "your welcome, see ya" Boomer said and once everyone was connected to him they disappeared.

They then reappeared back at Omega Bolt "Boomer why are we back here, shouldn't we be going to another universe" Barry asked "yes but for the next universe I want to bring three other guys with us, you guys go back inside while I go get one of them" Boomer said and he flew off "I wonder who he's gonna get" Bubbles said curiously before they all walked back inside.

With Boomer

He was now heading towards where he could sense a single power level, he was now flying through a powerful storm "couldn't he have chosen a sunnier place to be" he said as he saw who he was looking for.

Sitting on a park bench was a figure that was pitch black all over, the figure also had its head resting in its what looked like claws with a puddle of green liquid forming underneath it. The figure was Darklurk, and he was crying, no matter where he went or what he did people just saw him as a mutant or freak this it when Boomer landed in front of him.

Darklurk heard something land in front of him, when he looked up he saw Boomer with a concerned look on his face "Darklurk what's the problem" he asked, even tho Darklurk always had the huge jagged smile on his face Boomer could tell by his eyes that he was extremely upset, as well as the fact that he had glowing green liquid coming from his eyes.

"No matter what I do everyone just sees me as a freak" he said sadly Boomer smiled "then how about I take you to a place where you'll be considered normal" Boomer said "okay now your just pulling my leg" Darklurk said in an annoyed tone "come on trust me" Boomer said "'sigh' fine I'll go" Darklurk said, and then they both flew off heading towards Omega Bolt.

By the time they arrived back at Omega Bolt Darklurk had lightened up a lot hoping that Boomer wasn't lying about a place that he would be considered normal. "Hey guys I'm back" Boomer said, he was then greeted by Bubbles who gave him a big hug she then saw Darklurk "hi Darklurk how have you been" she said hugging him, Boomer could see that Darklurk was enjoying the hug probably because he had never had one before.

"Well not that good" he said and then told her why "oh that's so sad" Bubbles said and hugged him again, just then Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, and Barry arrived to which they all greeted Darklurk "so are we ready to go" Barry asked "nope not yet do you know where Blade and Blizzard are" Boomer asked "yeah they're in the lounge room" Brick replied "I'll be back in a sec" Boomer said and he zoomed down the hall, he then came back dragging both of them by their shirts.

"Okay now were ready to go" Boomer said "may I ask why you dragged us here" Blade asked, "Because I've found the perfect universe for you two as well as Darklurk" Boomer explained and once everyone was connected to him they disappeared in a flash of light.

They had now reappeared in a town that was completely painted black they also saw that the citizens of the town were not exactly human the closest thing to a normal human were vampires all the other citizens were made up of ghouls, zombies, werewolves, trolls, ogres, skeletons and any other scary monster you can think of, they also noticed that it was night time and that the moon had a face just like Darklurk's on it.

All the while Darklurk, Blade, and Blizzard were looking around in awe "this place is awesome" Blizzard said "no doubt about it" Blade added "for some reason I feel right at home here" Darklurk said happily they then heard voices behind them "hi Boomer are these your friends" a scary version of Blossom said.

"Hey Savage yeah these are my friends and family" Boomer replied "by any chance are you here to make us older" Scar asked "yes I am so what age do you want to be" he asked the girls thought hard and said in union "25" "okay then" Barry said and zapped them with the youth ray.

When it stopped the three girls still had the same hair styles, same accessories, and same type of dresses, but now they were taller and had more womanly figures they then hugged both Boomer and Barry for making them older, they then noticed Darklurk, Blade, and Blizzard looking straight at them making them blush, they then walked over to them.

"Hi what's your name?" Savage asked "my names Blade and what might your name be" he asked "my names Savage" she replied, "That's a really lovely name" Blade said smiling it was the same with Blizzard and Scourge as well as Darklurk and Scar. After a small conversation the three guys were now gonna be living with the Powerdread Girls before Blade and Blizzard could ask to go back and get their stuff Boomer reappeared and gave them the small box which had all of their stuff in it, they would come back later to get it after saying goodbye they began heading to Human universe as Boomer called it

They had now appeared on top of a building in New Townsville "so where are this universes version of us" Brick asked "they might be there" Boomer said pointing at the Utonium Institute "so that's were they live" Butch asked "not exactly in this universe they were born naturally to different family's and they got their powers due to an accident, anyway they might be there so lets go" Boomer said and he started flying towards the Utonium Institute

When they arrived Boomer just let himself in with the others following him "uh Boomer shouldn't we have knocked" Bubbles asked "nah its cool, hey Ken you here" Boomer called out 'Ken?' everyone else thought "hey Boomer" Ken said as he was walking down the stairs "I take it these are your friends and family you told me about" he said shaking Boomers hand before greeting everyone else.

"So Ken do you know where the others are" Boomer asked "well they should be at their home now, I'll call them and tell them your here" Ken said, around the time the girls technically turned around 23 Bubbles grandma passed away leaving her with no one, so Blossom and Buttercup had decided that they would live with her because her house was big enough for all three of them, then it had been arranged that every month $50 from every business would go straight to the Powerpuff Girls bank account as a small token for making their city safe.

Ken then began pressing a few buttons on a big machine before a girl with long red hair and pink eyes appeared on the screen "hey Ken what's up" she asked "hey Blossom" Boomer said "oh my god Boomer your back, do you have the machine to make us older" she asked "yep come over and you'll be any age you want" Boomer said "we'll be there in a minute" she said before the transmission cut out.

"Wow so that's what I look like here," Blossom said in amazement 'yeah your 5 tons lighter' Butch thought and a minute later they arrived the rest of the puffs and ruff looked at their parallel selves in surprise and vice versa. "I'd be careful with all those sweets you eat Blossom you might turn into your parallel self" p. Butch said making everyone snicker "can we please put my diet aside and get to the reason why where here" p. Blossom annoyed "its because you missed me right" Boomer said making everyone laugh "no she means make us older" p. Buttercup said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay then what age do you want to be" Barry asked 'I bet its 25' he thought, "25" they said 'surprise surprise' he thought "okay 25 it is" he said smiling and zapped them when he finished they looked at themselves in awe "so do you like" Barry said they were just speechless. When they had managed to snap out of it they tackled Barry thanking him repeatedly, after they had thanked him they did the same to Boomer.

Once Barry and Boomer recovered Barry started talking to Ken about the Black Z rays and what their effects were while Boomer and the others began discussing about their universes. About an hour later Boomer decided to ask Barry a question "hey Barry" Boomer asked "yeah" Barry replied "I've got a question about Chemical X" Boomer said "and that would be" Barry asked "what would happen if Chemical X was injected into someone, would they have super powers permanently or temporarily" Boomer asked "well if someone was to ingest Chemical X it would give them superpowers until it passes through, if you know what I mean, but if it was injected into the body they would have superpowers permanently, why do you ask" Barry said curiously.

Boomer reached into his pocket and pulled out three syringes that had Chemical X in them "I thought that if I inject these into this universe versions of me and my brothers then they'd get superpowers" he said, "it should do" Barry said Boomer then went back to the others.

"Hey guys would you like to have superpowers like us" Boomer said towards the parallel Rowdyruffs "hell yeah" p. Butch said, "you bet" p. Brick said "uh ha" p. Boomer said "okay then stick out your arms" Boomer said when they did Boomer injected them with the Chemical X. At first nothing had happened but then the boys muscles became more defined "wow I feel wicked strong" p. Brick said "yeah me to" p. Boomer said "same here" p. Butch said while looking at his muscles.

"Hmm hey Brick" Brick said "yeah" p. Brick replied "hit me as hard as you can right in the gut" Brick said "okay then" p. Brick replied and he punched Brick in the stomach making him skid back 10 feet before stopping. "Very good Brick said "okay now that Blossom" he said pointing at the parallel Blossom "punch me as hard as you can" Brick said and got the same result "okay your both equal in strength, and taking that into account it must be the same for you four" Brick said while pointing at the parallel versions of Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch.

Several hours later the puffs, ruffs, and Barry decided to get going but before they left Blossom gave p. Blossom her special bracelet and then explained what it did, while Ken gave Barry a sample of Chemical Z and a sample of Black Z energy. After they were connected to Boomer they said their goodbyes and then disappeared before reappearing back in Scary Universe, after they had received Barry's special box they then headed to several other universes before coming back home.

When they arrived they saw Breaker about to enter Omega Bolt "Breaker your better!" Blossom exclaimed "well just good enough to leave the hospital, now if you'll excuse me I need to go to the medical bay" he said and floated inside "I'll help you" Barry said and together they went to the medical bay so Breaker could get completely healed.

"So do you think that's it" Boomer said "huh?" the others said "I mean Scrappers dead Eliminators dead the only thing left to cause us trouble now is Mojo and the Gangreen Gang" Boomer said smiling "yeah I guess your right but who knows maybe another super villain will appear in the future" Buttercup said "oh well until then we'll just have to wait" Bubbles said cheerfully and they all walked back inside, but little did they know that there were big surprises in the future, but that's another story.

THE END

-------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed my story i plan on doing one more but I'll need a lot of suggestions and idea's from all the people who have been kind enough to read and comment on my story, so once again thanks ^_^


End file.
